Another Avatar
by slugger1215
Summary: Kayla is a normal girl, she soon discovers she is the avatar. She goes into another dimension to learn the elements and defeat the evil that is Azula.


Another Avatar?

**Chapter 1:** There was once a talented, outgoing, intelligent 13 year old girl named Kayla. She had hazel eyes and long brown hair that was usually in ponytail. She hated skirts and dresses and usually wore shorts and a blue tee shirt. She loved watching Avatar the last Airbender and always dreamed that bending was real. She did not know how soon her dream would come true.

In the summer Kayla usually just sits around and watches television. One day while Kayla was watching a rerun of Avatar on nicktoons network she heard a knock on her door. Kayla was really freaked out (no one ever came to her house). She went to the door and guess who she saw out her peephole? Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph! Kayla slowly opened her door. She asked if they were who she thought they were and she fainted.

She woke up 5 minutes later on her couch with the gang staring at her this time she realized that Zuko was with them. "It is about time you woke up Kayla" Toph said obnoxiously.

"How do you know my name?" Kayla asked nervously.

"Maybe Aang should explain……" Katara said gesturing to Aang to start talking. "Things are wrong in our dimension. We need your help to save the world; again." Aang said clearly avoiding eye contact with Kayla.

"But why me I mean what can I do I can't even bend. Can I???" Kayla asked with anxiety in her voice.

"You are the Avatar in this dimension. We need your help to save our world and afterwards you can save your dimension as well." Aang said his voice loud and stern showing the seriousness in the situation.

"Okay I will help but I have tried bending and I can't also if I go back to your dimension won't my mom realize I am gone?" Kayla replied with fear in her voice when she mentioned her mother.

"Actually no, no one will realize you are gone." Zuko said stepping forward "When people leave their dimension time does not move forward unless they want time to. So you can go to our dimension now and stay for years and come back and it is the exact time you left."

"Okay then I will go but how will we find out what my native element is?" Kayla asked with curiosity burning in her voice.

"That is what we are here for….."Katara said stepping forward "You are going to fight Sokka without bending so we can study your bending and attitude and try to figure out what your native element is." Kayla and the gaang walked out to Kayla's back yard for the fight. Kayla and Sokka began to circle each other; the air was intense, even for such a small fight. Kayla avoided several of Sokka's attacks, and weaved through his swings. She tried to attack, but Sokka lunged in the opposite direction. _So..._she thought _He's just as good at avoiding blows..._ It was a mix between neutral jing and negative jing. Kayla began to get better, and managed to land a blow on Sokka. Katara stopped the fight just as Kayla started to gain the upper hand. "Now we are going to talk about everything" Katara said gesturing to Zuko, Aang and Toph to join her on the other side of the yard.

"Sorry about fighting so hard, I am very competitive" Kayla said helping Sokka to his feet.

"It is okay I let you win." Sokka said obviously lying.

"Sure you did." Kayla said with clearly sarcasm in her voice. Katara was heading towards Sokka and Kayla with Aang, Toph, and Zuko following close behind.

"We have discussed your fighting technique and we have concluded……… You are a water bender! Katara said with excitement in her voice. "If you want we can take you back to our dimension and you will be studying under me." Katara said clearly excited to teach another avatar.

"I would love to" Kayla said excited to be living out her dream.

"Oh great we have another Avatar! Sokka said with sarcasm in his voice "I thought we had had enough trouble with Avatar stuff with Aang what's next will Zhao come back from the dead and kidnap her too?"

"Who's Zhao?" Toph asked. Everyone joined in on a group laugh but they didn't know how right Sokka was.

**Chapter 2:** "Take my hand." Zuko said as they were about to leave. Kayla grabbed his hand. All of a sudden Kayla and the gang were whisked away to the avatar dimension. Everyone arrived outside of the Southern Air Temple next to Appa and Momo asleep. Kayla gasped at the sight of the giant bison. She had never realized how big Appa was on T.V. "So where am I going to waterbending?" Kayla asked anxious to get started.

"I think we should go to the Southern Water Tribe I have been anxious to see how Master Pakku and his students have helped it." Katara said not being able to wait until she teaches her new pupil.

"Okay we will start out at once." Aang said jumping onto Appa. Everyone jumped onto Appa but Kayla who was having trouble getting onto Appa.

"Take my hand," said Zuko who realized he was starting to have some attraction to the young girl. With help from Zuko Kayla got on to Appa and they were on their way. On their way to the Southern Water Tribe Kayla started wondering what is so bad that the gaang needed another avatar? Kayla was suddenly very really worried. "So what is so bad that you needed another avatar? Kayla said with worry in her voice.

"Well……… Katara said obviously trying to avoid the question "Maybe you should answer this Aang.

"Azula has escaped prison and is recruiting people in the fire nation who didn't want the fire nation to loose the war. Also there are a few people in the Earth Kingdom who have joined because they are mad I disappeared for one hundred years."

"Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Kayla said with sarcasm in her voice. It took three days to reach the Southern Water Tribe while Kayla and the gaang just talked and got to know each other.

**Chapter 3:** When they reached the Southern Water Tribe Kayla didn't recognize it as the same thing she saw in the first episode. There were large building made of ice instead of snow obviously made by water benders. Children were running around and laughing. Katara introduced Kayla to Kanna who insisted being called Gran-Gran and Master Pakku and everyone around the village. Kayla wanted to get started waterbending right away so Katara and Kayla walked out of the village and towards the ocean. When they reached the ocean Katara showed Kayla the movement for pushing and pulling the water, the water whip, and many other simple water bending moves. Kayla water bended almost all of the moves perfectly the first time. Around 5p.m. Katara and Kayla headed back to the village for dinner. The gaang gathered around the table and ate a traditional water tribe meal. Kayla was exhausted so headed to bed. The gaang stayed at the table and started talking. "So Azula is headed this way?" Said Sokka with a little fear in his voice.

"Yeah I just hope she comes after Kayla is more trained she won't stand a chance against Azula unless she has more training." Said Katara "Let's head off to bed." Everyone went to bed but they did not realize that Azula was at the window listening to every word. "So there is a new addition to team avatar huh." Azula said to herself "And apparently she hasn't had much training in waterbending she will be a perfect victim."

**Chapter 4: **Azula snuck into the water tribe palace where the gaang was staying. She knew that Toph would not be able to feel her with the floors being ice. She snuck around the entire palace trying to find Kayla's room. Finally she found it. She saw Kayla sleeping on her side snoring gently. Carefully Azula crept over to Kayla and grabbed some rope out of her bag. Azula bound Kayla's hands and feet careful not to do it to tight or Kayla would wake up. Once Kayla was bound by rope Azula took a cloth and tied it around Kayla's mouth. Once that was done Azula wrote a note to the gaang. Azula then put Kayla in a large bag slung it over her back and snuck out of the palace undetected.

Kayla woke up the next morning bound to a pole with rope. When she tried to waterbend she couldn't even move her wrists. Kayla thought who could have done this but just as Azula came to mind she walked in. "How is my little guest this morning?" Azula said with cruelty in her voice.

Zuko woke up first the next morning. He thought he would see if anyone else was up. He tiptoed over to Kayla's room incase she was asleep. He peeked in her room and no one was there. He walked in and looked at Kayla's bed and saw a note

Hey every one yes that is right I kidnapped your new friend what was her name o yeah Kayla. What kind of freaky name is THAT! Unless you want to see her again Zuzu, the water tribe peasants, the blind girl and the Avatar surrender the world at once to me at 3p.m. in 14 days on Whale Tail Island. Good Luck making that decision.

-Azula

_Oh no!_ Zuko thought he had to wake the others. "Every body wake up!" Zuko ran through the palace screaming at the top of his lungs. Everybody came down to the living room. "Why did you wake us up Zuko? I was dreaming I was crowned ultimate earth bender of all time! Said Toph obviously enjoying the thought. "Look what I found it Kayla's room" said Zuko giving the note to Aang.

"Mmmhmm hmm mmhmhmhmhmumhum!" said Kayla (who had the cloth still over her mouth.) Azula took off the cloth. "Let me go this instant!" said Kayla whose anger was off the charts.

"Ummmmmm I don't think so." Azula said very smugly. "I would rather use you to lure Zuzu and the avatar here."

"You're gonna do what!" Kayla said concerned for her new friends' safety.

"You heard me. I am going to capture them and you are going to help me do it." Azula said with a grin on her face while replacing the cloth over Kayla's mouth Azula left the room hearing Kayla's muffled screams.

**Chapter 5:** "What are we going to do?" Zuko said extremely concerned for Kayla's safety.

"I don't know." Aang said "Maybe one of us should try to rescue her. I not sure if that would be safe. Which one of us should if we do?"

"I'll do it." Said Zuko "Not much can hold a firebender and Aang can't go he is too important to the world right now. Does everyone agree with me?" Everyone nodded but Katara. "I don't like this situation but I guess there is much of a better choice."

"Okay then let's try to figure out where Azula is." Said Zuko

Kayla had eventually fallen asleep. She woke to Azula staring at her. All of a sudden Azula took her index and middle fingers and poked the back of her neck. Kayla slowly started to loose consciousness. Just as Kayla blacked out she heard Azula saying "I guess I did learn a few things from Ty Lee all that time."

Zuko had located Azula's ship. He knew that somewhere on there Kayla was being held prisoner. Zuko quickly ran over to Azula's ship Azula couldn't see him or the whole mission would be a complete failure. It was around midnight but the whole ship was still buzzing with Azula's soldiers. Zuko jumped on to the ship and slipped into a closet. He hoped no one would look in here. In the closet there were many uniforms like the ones people outside were wearing it was black with a dark green mask similar to the Fire Nation's uniform. He put one on then slipped out of the closet. Zuko walked around confidently while looking for somewhere Azula would hold Kayla. He finally found a place on the ship that looked like a dungeon. He walked in, surprised it wasn't locked. Then he realized why it wasn't locked Azula was in there with an unconscious Kayla. Azula then turned around and saw him. Somehow she knew it was him even though the uniform covered his face. Azula walked over and pushed on his neck just like she had done to Kayla and next thing Zuko knew everything was black.

**Chapter 6:** Zuko woke up what he guessed was 5 hours later. He had a splitting headache but when he tried to move his hands to rub his head he realized that his hands were tied behind his back with chains to thick to melt. Zuko looked around trying to see where he was and if Kayla was with him. Then he saw her. She was tied to a tree not a yard away from him. Her beautiful long brown hair was a mess and tangled. She was still unconscious. Zuko decided to try to wake her. "Kayla, Kayla are you okay?" Kayla started to stir which relived Zuko.

"Zuko i-is that y-you?" Kayla asked stuttering she was obviously weak from being held captive by Azula for almost 5 days. "Why are you here? Azula was going to use me to get you I didn't want any of you guys to come after me I already thought of a plan. Let me tell you what I am thinking. Wait, someone is coming pretend to be unconscious." Kayla said hastily towards the end. Kayla and Zuko close their eyes as the guards walked past. Neither of them noticed when Kayla grabbed the taller one's keys without even opening her eyes. The guards walked on looked at Zuko for a moment then turned around and walked back to where Azula was staying. "This is our ticket out of here." Kayla said as soon as the guards were far enough away. She tossed the keys to Zuko who had more free hands than herself. Zuko unlocked himself then Kayla. They started running. Before long Kayla started to run out of breath. She was very weak from being locked up for so long. "Go on without me. I will get out again and DON'T come after me." Kayla said huffing and puffing through all of the words "Just tell me where everybody else is so when I get out I will know where you are."

"We are camping in the woodland of Kyoshi Island." Zuko said with longing in his voice clearly not wanting to leave her.

"Don't go to far from there or tell the inhabitants where you are going and I repeat don't come after me!" Kayla said collapsing after she stopped talking.

"I am not going to leave you." Zuko said with determination in his voice. Kayla took water from a puddle near her and water whipped Zuko, but not to hard.

"GO!" Kayla said with anger in his voice. Zuko backed away taking his eyes off of Kayla as fast as he could. He ran as fast as he could without looking back. When he was about a mile away he heard Azula screaming "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!!" _I guess Azula realized we were gone_ thought Zuko trying to get farther away from Azula's crazy screaming. Zuko made it to the dock and got a boat to take him to Kyoshi Island. Zuko got to Kyoshi Island and went to where the gaang was camping. He heard Toph saying "Zuko is coming but Kayla isn't with him."

"Zuko where is Kayla?" Katara asked as he came into sight of camp.

"She insisted that I had to leave her. She wouldn't let me stay and trust me I wanted to. Zuko said utterly disappointed. He explained what had happened in exact detail. Everyone was silent when he had finished it was Sokka who spoke at last "Well I guess all we can do is wait for her to escape she sounded very independent when she was captured I think she will be able to escape again."

"Wow Sokka that was surprisingly optimistic of you." Toph said in shock "Azula brainwashed you didn't she!?"

**Chapter 7: **Meanwhile back in the woods Kayla had been crawling around trying to find a water supply to use for fighting. Before Kayla knew it Azula's guards had slipped behind her and grabbed her arms. Azula came out of hiding and said with a smirk on her face "You thought you could escape didn't you but you can't. Where's Zuzu?

"I told him to go on without me." Kayla said struggling to make out each word. About 10 seconds after Kayla finished talking she saw Azula's crazy mad face and then blacked out the last thing she heard was Azula screaming "Search the woods we must find my brother!!!" Kayla woke up about 2 hours later once again tied to a tree. When she woke up she realized Zuko was no where in sight. She thought to herself _Thank goodness he got away._ Azula walked from around a tree. "Where did he go?" She asked with that wild look in her eyes.

"Who?" Kayla asked with an innocent, mischievous look in her eyes.

"You know who, Zuko!" Azula was really starting to get worked up "Fine" Azula said when it was obvious Kayla wasn't answering her questions "If you won't tell me about Zuko tell me how you got out in the first place."

"I don't remember." Kayla said with a mischievous look in her eyes

"Fine if you won't tell me maybe I can do something to help your memory." Azula said with a smirk on her face. She then made a fireball then aimed it at Kayla's shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kayla screamed when the fire hit her "Fine I will tell you how I got out." Kayla said when Azula started to make another fireball "I pick pocketed the guards for the keys." Azula left while hearing Kayla trying not to cry from the pain of the burn.

Aang sat straight upright he had sensed something. Something was wrong. "Guys wake up!"

"What is wrong now Twinkle Toes?" Toph said who was clearly annoyed at getting woken up at 4 am.

"I am not really sure but I think something is wrong with Kayla I was asleep when I had a sharp pain in my shoulder like I got burned but when I got up the feeling was gone. I think it was some sense to Kayla. I think Azula must have burned her shoulder." Aang said getting more worried the more he went on.

"I am not sure what we can do Kayla made it clear she didn't want anyone coming after her. Zuko said trying to hide his feelings for Kayla.

Kayla had figured out her new plan she just had to wait until nightfall. It was about 5p.m. and Kayla knew that the guards would check on her for the last time until morning soon. A guard walked past clearly staying out of arm's reach from her. _I guess Azula told them how I got out_. Kayla thought to herself. The guard gave Kayla a drink of water and she was very careful not to swallow too much. The guard walked away and Kayla was ready to put her plan into action.

**Chapter 8: **Kayla kicked off her shoes. Then spit out the water she was given. She used her toes to bend the water. _Genius_ she thought to herself she hoped this would work. She used her toes to bend the water slowly. She bended the water against the chains that held her. Each time she bended the water chipped off a little of the chains. After working for two hours straight she was free. She ran as fast as she could with such little energy. When she reached the shore she realized she was very close to Kyoshi Island. She bended a sheet of ice jumped on and started to float away. "Good bye Azula I would hate to be you in the morning." Kayla said only half to herself. Just as dawn was approaching she saw the shores of Kyoshi Island. "Thank goodness" Kayla said to herself.

Aang had eventually gone to sleep the night after he felt the pain from Kayla. He had woken up a lot since he went to sleep. He couldn't get to sleep. It was almost as if something inside of him was telling him to stay awake. "Maybe Kayla had to stay awake last night too and that is why I can't fall asleep" Aang said to himself softly hoping everyone else wouldn't wake up. All of a sudden Toph sat right up and said "Kayla's coming!" loud enough to wake everyone up. Questions shot out from everyone like bullets from a gun. "Where is she?" Zuko asked very concerned.

"How far away is she?" Sokka asked who looked more interested in what they were having for breakfast.

"Is she hurt?" Aang asked who looked almost afraid to know the answer.

"She is on the island, I think about a mile away, and she feels weak but I think she will be okay if we get to her soon."

"Then let's go!" Katara said who was about to hop on Appa when she realized Toph needed to be able to "see" to find Kayla. "Let's run!"

Kayla was stumbling around in the woods trying to find where the gaang had made camp. "I wish Zuko had told me more accurately where they are." Kayla said exhausted. All of a sudden Kayla collapsed from the pain in her shoulder and the exhaustion of being up all night. About ten minutes after Kayla collapsed the gaang found Kayla. "Kayla!" Katara yelled when she saw her. Katara went right up to her and started to heal her burn. After about one minute of healing Kayla started to stir. She woke up a few minutes later. "Kayla, are you okay?" Zuko said concerned.

"Yeah I am okay but I'm starving." Kayla said smiling, happy to be free.

**Chapter 9:** "So how did you escape and how did you get that burn?" Sokka asked after they had had breakfast.

"Well not long after I made Zuko leave me Azula found me. She brought me back and chained me to a tree; again. I wouldn't tell her where Zuko went or how we escaped. She threw a fireball at my shoulder and was about to throw another one but I told her I pick pocketed the guards for the keys and she left me." Kayla said almost wincing with pain when she mentioned the burn.

"So how did you escape again then?" Katara asked who was very clearly curious.

"The guard brought me water to drink that I didn't swallow and I bended with my toes. If you looked at me feet you could tell I kicked off my shoes." Kayla said glancing at her feet when she mentioned her shoes.

"You're saying you bended with your toes that's amazing I have never done that I have to try that!" Katara said anxious to try it out.

"Okay but I have to go to sleep; it is so hard sleeping being tied to a tree or a pole." Kayla said only half joking.

**Chapter 10:** Two days later Kayla was all healed she couldn't do some moves because of her shoulder but otherwise she was practicing waterbending as much as she could. Kayla was very proud of herself Katara had said she had mastered almost all of the basic waterbending moves. Kayla was practicing waterbending when she heard someone coughing. She let the water fall and went back to camp. "Is everyone okay I heard someone coughing?" Kayla asked as she approached camp.

"You' re one to talk Kayla (cough cough) you were collapsing two days ago and you still can't move you arm right." Toph said jokingly.

"You don't sound so good Toph." Katara said concerned "Maybe we should get you some medicine."

"I am (cough) going (cough) to be fine." Toph said each time she said a word the coughing got worse.

"I am going to that medicine house." Kayla said pointing to a house on a hill on a map.

"Maybe you shouldn't go; I mean Azula is after you. She is probably even more upset with you since you escaped." Zuko said concerned for the newest member of the gaang.

"I'll be fine if I am not back in twenty-four hours someone can come after me." Kayla said gesturing to leave and not wanting someone to come after her "I will see you soon."

Kayla started to walk to the medicine house it was only a mile away. Kayla started to run because she was afraid Toph's cold was more than a cold. She just remembered that Toph's skin looked almost purple when she left. That can't be good Kayla thought to herself. Kayla reached the medicine house about 1 hour later. Kayla walked into the medicine house. "Is any one in here?" Kayla called into the house with the emptiness making an echo back at her.

"I'm here" an elderly voice called out "My name is Ming, I am trained in medicine is there something wrong?

"Yeah, my friend she has a horrible cough and her skin has a purple tint to it." Kayla said concerned for Toph's health.

"It sounds like she has platypus beaver fever. It isn't that serious unless untreated for one week." Ming said unusually upbeat.

"What happens if it isn't treated?" Kayla asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"The person goes delusional and it is incurable!" Ming said once again in an unusually peppy voice.

"What can I do for my friend?" Kayla asked very concerned for Toph and the fate of the world if she couldn't learn earthbending.

"You have to find the rare purple platypus bear and take off the fur. Then you have to rap the patient in the fur for 3 hours." said Ming who was intent on making some weird potion.

"Where can I find the purple platypus bear? Said Kayla who wanted to get out of the creepy hut as soon as possible.

"You can find them at the bottom of the mountain about ½ a mile from here. Good Luck!" Ming said clearly wanting Kayla to leave.

**Chapter 11:** Kayla started to head towards the mountain Ming described. Kayla really didn't want to hurt a purple whatever you call it bear but she had to save Toph. She reached the mountain fairly quickly. "Wow!" said Kayla when she the bears. They were giant majestic creatures. The creatures were giant platypus bears with purple pelts. Kayla quickly found a smaller one and trapped it farther away from the rest by freezing its feet. "I am really sorry" Kayla said to the platypus bear. She then took the fur off of it amazingly without hurting it. She took the fur said sorry to the bear once more and headed back to where the gaang had made camp. All of a sudden an arrow came out of nowhere and trapped her pants to the ground. Another one came and trapped her other foot to the ground. She quickly made a water shield around her and tried to grab the arrows out of the ground. An arrow soon penetrated her shield and hit her in the head. Everything went black…

Zuko was pacing the camp back and forth back and forth. After about an hour there was a small trench in the ground. "Stop pacing Zuko unless you want someone to trip in that trench." Sokka said jokingly.

"I can't Sokka Kayla should be back by now. How long can it take to walk a mile get some medicine and come back. Zuko said trying to hold back his emotions.

"It took a while for Aang to come back when he went for medicine for us." Katara said half joke and half dead seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah that's because Aang got captured by Zhao and I went and rescued him." Zuko said getting worked up "What if the same thing happened to Kayla!"

"She told us to go after her only after twenty-four hours it has only been twelve hours. Get some sleep like Toph Zuko you won't be able to help her if you're exhausted" Aang said who didn't have the usual smile on his face obviously remembering the experience with Zhao.

"Okay but wake me as soon as it has been twenty four hours or if Kayla is coming." Said Zuko who was very upset with Kayla not being back.

Kayla woke up she guessed at least 2 hours later. Her hands and feet were bond to poles about three feet apart. Her legs were spread apart in an uncomfortable position. "Azula" Kayla said almost spitting out the word and then as if on cue Azula walked in. "Are you comfortable Kayla?" Azula said with that crazy smile on her face.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Kayla said who was tired with Azula's obsession with her remembering the gaang's discussion not to let Azula know she was an avatar. "Why do you want me I am just a waterbender?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean why would the avatar, firelord, prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe and the greatest earthbender ever want to tag along with a stupid not important waterbender. It doesn't add up. Unless, you are something special. I just haven't figured out what that is. But I will just you wait." Azula said leaving the room after that last line…

Zuko woke up the next morning. "Has anyone seen anything of Kayla and where is Aang?" Zuko said almost scared to find out the answer.

"Unfortunately no and Aang is out getting fire wood and seeing if there is any herbs I can use for Toph, and Toph is going delusional." Katara said trying to bring down Toph's fever.

"I am not your highness. Shall I call the royal servants to tend to the commoner in the palace?" Toph said completely serious and gesturing to Sokka when she said commoner.

"I am going to the river Toph are you okay to be here alone?" Katara asked talking like she was talking to a five year old.

"Of course your highness but shouldn't you make the servants to get water." Toph said who then fell asleep. Katara started to walk away when she heard a giant crash. She ran back to camp and saw Zuko and Sokka collapsed on the ground and Toph was gone. "What happened?" Katara asked when Sokka and Zuko started to stir.

"It was Toph's crazy parents." Sokka said in a weak voice "They dropped a wooden cage on her and someone dropped something on our heads before we could do anything."

"We have to help Toph but someone has to go after Kayla." Zuko said who was concerned for both girls.

"What happened?" Aang said when he saw everyone collapsed on the ground. Everyone quickly told Aang what happened. "I think I know what we have to do for both of them." Aang said with a face that said he had a plan up his sleeve.

**Chapter 12:** Kayla tried to waterbend the water from the air but her wrists were tightly chained to the poles. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kayla screamed frustrated with not being able to bend. It has been three days since she was captured. She was actually kind of glad no one had come after her. All of a sudden she heard a crash outside the door. Then a masked figure came into the chamber. The person's mask was the unusually peppy colors green and purple. The person came in and cut Kayla's chains with a sword. "Who are you Kayla asked. The person took off the mask. She saw a tall black-haired girl with a green streak through it. Most of the girl's face was covered by her hair but Kayla instantly recognized the girl. "Alisa!" Kayla exclaimed when she saw her best friend. "What are you doing here?" Kayla asked giving Alisa a hug.

"This isn't the time to ask or answer questions we have to get out of here." Alisa said putting her mask back on. Kayla and Alisa slowly worked their way out of the army base. Kayla and Alisa defeated any guards that came their way. Alisa had a sword and many stilettos. Kayla used waterbending to defeat guards who could bend. Soon they came to the outside with only one obstacle standing in their way. A giant wall that was at least 20 ft tall. It was closing. "Come on let's go!" Kayla said to Alisa. They started running and fighting guards who got in their way. They were about 5 feet from the wall when lightning was shot right above Kayla's head. "Great!" Kayla said sarcastically when she looked behind her and saw Azula. Kayla and Alisa kept running and they jumped past the door just as it closed. Kayla and Alisa heard Azula screaming "Open the door!"

"We better get out of here." Alisa said to Kayla with fear in her voice.

"I'll take care of this." Kayla said as she bended a giant wave wincing when she raised her left arm that carried them off.

Aang had told Alisa about the situation and got her to help Kayla and they had gone back to the Avatar Dimension. After that they had all gone after Toph. As they approached the Beifong home they heard screaming "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I guess Toph isn't delusional any more." Sokka said with humor in his voice.

"Let's go." Aang said with determination in his voice. The gaang headed towards the Beifong home. They walked towards the screaming. They peaked in a window and saw Toph's dad talking to her. "I am only doing this because your mother and I love you." Toph's dad said sincerely.

"If you love me then why don't you trust me to be on my own?" Toph said shaking the bars of her wooden cage.

"I guess you can't live with us like before, so I will leave you here until you change your mind.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTEROUS THING ARE YOU!" Toph screamed. Toph's dad walked out of the metal room. Zuko walked up to the window and said "Toph, hey Toph it's me Zuko I am going to put the cage on fire okay?"

"Zuko thank goodness you're here! Okay but have Katara put it out before too long. Toph said graciously.

"Okay I am setting it on fire." Zuko said as he threw a small fireball at the top of the cage. After fire had engulfed the top of the cage Katara put out the fire and before long Toph was free. After Toph was free from the wooden cage she metalbended herself out of the room. After she was free the gaang started running towards the woods. "Wait!" Toph said "I can't leave unless I confront my father or he will just come back and try to get me again."

"Are you sure Toph?" Katara asked concerned for Toph who she had learned to love like a sister.

"Yeah I'm sure" Toph said with determination in her voice.

"Then I'm coming too." Katara said stubbornly. Everyone joined in about 5 seconds later. The gaang headed into the house defeating guards that crossed their paths with multitudes of bending techniques. When they reached Toph's dad's room Toph metalbended the door and ripped it off its hinges. "Dad, don't say anything." Toph said as her dad opened his mouth "For 12 years of my life I followed all of your rules. You treated me as someone who needed protecting which I really didn't. When I finally showed you I didn't need your help you wanted to keep me locked up forever. I'm here to tell you I left willingly with Aang and my FRIENDS. Until a year ago I didn't have anything close to friends. Plus Katara took care of me and loved me more than you and mom ever did or will."

"I understand how you feel but I want to be a part of your life. I love you." Toph's dad said with sincerity in his voice.

"If you let me have freedom I will come back and you can be a part of my life but I have a mission right now, and I can handle it." Toph said and then started to walk out.

"I'll see you when you mission is complete then." Toph's dad said. Toph ran and gave her father a hug.

"Yes you will." Toph said trying to suppress a rare tear.

**Chapter 13: **Kayla had bended Alisa and herself towards where the gaang had made camp. They stopped about 5 miles away from Azula's base. Kayla finally stopped bending. "Ow!" Kayla exclaimed when she stopped bending. Using her arm had angered her burn that was now bleeding.

"What's the matter?" Alisa asked still gazing at the wonder of being in a TV show.

"It's just my shoulder Azula burned it a few days ago and using it that much hurt it. Okay do you have any major injuries?" Kayla asked concerned for her nonbending friend.

"I am fine my clothes are a little scorched. But that's it. How about you?" Alisa asked.

"I am fine the only thing is my stupid burn. Okay now you tell me how you got here." Kayla asked.

"Well Aang said something about you mentioning my skill with a sword and stilettos so they came and got me and I got you while they are getting Toph because she was kidnapped by her parents." Alisa said acting like it was no big deal.

"Alright we better get going." Kayla said starting to bend the water.

"Are you sure your shoulder is okay? We could walk for a while." Alisa said concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah I am fine when I am bending it is almost like I don't have the burn it's weird." Kayla said trying to bend a wave to escort them to camp. Kayla and Alisa jumped on the wave. In about an hour they arrived a camp. "Hey guys miss me?" Kayla asked as they jumped into camp from the wave.

"Yeah we did and whatever you learned for Toph she is okay now." Zuko said with more sincerity in the first three words than the rest of the sentence.

"Okay but I think Toph should have the treatment anyway because if the sickness was not treated Toph would go delusional forever." Kayla said taking the fur out of her pocket and putting it on Toph. After three hours Toph stood up and said "Who's that?" pointing to Alisa.

"I'm Alisa and Aang got me to save Kayla." Alisa said glaring at Kayla like saying you so owe me.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you? Well just you wait until Azula does something to you and you better believe I will be the one to save you." Kayla said getting angry.

"You two stop it!" Toph said "Alisa you're an earthbender. Congratulations!"

"How do you know" Alisa asked enjoyed that she could bend.

"Your steady stance the way you were standing when you started to yell at Kayla you are an earthbender if I ever met one." Toph said hoping she could train another bender.

"Well then Toph can train Kayla and Alisa in earthbending because I now declare Kayla almost a master waterbender! She can learn the most difficult moves while you are learning earthbending; that way we can save time." Katara said enthusiastically.

"Okay but I am going to get some berries or something I am hungry." Alisa said walking away from camp.

"Wait!" Toph said putting a giant wall in front of Alisa "There is a cliff three feet in front of you!"

"I guess you won't give up your almost hurting yourself reputation while you're here will you Alisa?" Kayla said. Everyone then joined in a group laugh.

**Chapter 14: **Everyone woke up the next morning pretty groggy except for Kayla and Alisa who were both excited for their first day of earthbending training. "All right you guys are you ready for earthbending training?" Toph said as if she already knew the answer.

"Uh Yeah!" Kayla and Alisa said at the same time "Where are we going to train? Stop that!"

"You guys much really know each other well!" Katara said amazed.

"Yeah we do!" Kayla and Alisa said at the same time.

"Okay you guys are going to have to stop that or no training!" Toph said annoyed. Both girls were silent. "Come on." Toph said motioning with her hand for Kayla and Alisa to follow her. Alisa and Kayla shrugged their shoulders wondering why Toph didn't talk more but followed anyway. Toph kept walking for about a mile. "Does she even know where she is going?" Alisa asked in a whisper.

"I heard that and yes." Toph yelled from about 1/8 mile away. Kayla and Alisa shrugged and ran to catch up with Toph. About ½ mile later Toph had brought the girls to a rocky quarry. "I told you I knew where I was going." Toph said with a smirk. The trio walked to the center of the quarry. "Earthbending is a strong steady element and you must be strong, steady, and stubborn as well. Let's see your stances." Alisa stood in the perfect earthbending stance, her feet planted firmly on the ground. Kayla was a little unsure of herself so she stood in a stance half way between waterbending and earthbending stance. "Kayla you look more like a waterbender. Put your feet more firmly on the ground. Look like your about to run into a solid wall." Toph said not as mean as she was training Aang which kind of disturbed Kayla "Alisa your stance is perfect. Let's try moving a rock." Toph brought three rocks out of the wall behind them. Toph pushed her fists into her rock and sent it flying fifty feet. "Now you guys try." Toph said hoping they would be able to do it unlike Aang on the first try. Alisa pushed her fists in to the rock and sent it flying thirty feet. "Okay that was good not as bad as me but. Not bad" Toph said with humor in her voice "Your turn Kayla." Kayla pushed her fists into the rock and pushed it five feet. "Not bad you did better than Aang did." Toph continued to teach Alisa and Kayla very basic earthbending moves. Alisa was perfect and Kayla was close to getting things right on the first or second try. Just as Toph was about to teach the girls how to make quicksand when Toph said "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked scared.

"Sokka's heartbeat is racing and he is pacing we have to get back there." Toph said making a wall of earth to escort them back to camp. In 2 minutes they were back at camp.

"Thank goodness you're back Kyoshi Island is under attack we can see it from the top of the trees let's go." Sokka said clearly worried about his girlfriend. Everyone jumped on Appa including Kayla who was getting the hang of jumping on Appa. Alisa had a little problem but Kayla helped her. Appa moaned at the two extra people on him but started to fly towards Kyoshi. Everyone jumped into battle on Kyoshi. Kayla started waterbending firebenders away from the Kyoshi Warriors. One firebender threw a fireball at Kayla and she used water from the air and threw it at him. He was knocked unconscious. For one moment Kayla did not have to fight so she looked around. Alisa was fighting off some swordsmen with her sword and stilettos. Azula all of a sudden shot lightning right above Kayla's head. "How could I miss that giant head!" Azula screamed in disgust. Kayla and Alisa who was wearing the strange mask again started attacking Azula. "You!" Azula screamed when she recognized Alisa in the mask. Azula suddenly realized that her side was loosing and she yelled "Retreat!" Azula's side retreated but something in Azula's eyes told Kayla that she would be back.

**Chapter 15:** "Thank goodness that's over!" Kayla said relieved but then she heard someone crying. She walked towards the sound and saw Sokka collapsed on the ground near someone. She then realized that Sokka was crying and why. Suki was lying on the ground, not moving. Suki was gone. "Sokka I am so sorry" Kayla said crouching down beside her.

"Sokka Toph felt what happened. I am sorry. Suki was a brave kind woman…" Katara said trying to calm Sokka down.

"Stop talking it isn't anyone's fault except Azula that crazy, insane, psycho, witch. THIS IS ALL HER FAULT I WILL AVANGE SUKI'S DEATH IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!" Sokka said getting worked up.

"Sokka stop getting worked up it may be Azula's fault but Azula didn't kill her. If you have to avenge her death attack someone you can take on alone. She wasn't killed by a bender maybe someday you can avenge her death but not now." Toph said calm the whole time "I will miss her too you can't forget she saved my life." Toph crouched down next to Sokka.

"Come on you guys Sokka needs some time alone." Katara whispered to everyone. Everyone backed away from Suki except for Sokka and Toph. They all gathered around Appa where Momo was flying around gathering nuts. "Who knew Toph was so sensitive?" Alisa asked intrigued by Toph instead of the tough macho girl she had seen on TV.

"Well it takes heart wrenching moments to show the true side of people sometimes. Kayla said. At that moment Aang realized that Kayla really was the right avatar to help him save the world.

**Chapter 16:** Toph and Sokka started to head back towards Appa and Momo. "I am really sorry for what happened Sokka" Toph said with tears welling up inside of her "If I ever feel the person who killed her I will tell you."

"You felt the person?" Sokka asked wondering why Toph didn't save Suki.

"I was fighting and I felt Suki fighting someone I thought she was okay but then I felt her heart stop I was too late to help her. I am sorry." Toph said starting to cry.

"It wasn't your fault Toph I know if you could have helped her you would have." Sokka said starting to cry himself. Toph and Sokka had pulled themselves together and were walking towards Appa. When they got there Appa moaned as if to say "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine buddy." Sokka said to Appa. Momo started eating the nuts he had collected "Let's go you guys Kyoshi Island isn't going to be a happy place anymore." Everyone jumped onto Appa heading towards the rock quarry where Aang learned to earthbend. On their way they past the Si Wong desert. It was twilight so they decided to stop. "I am going to explore" Alisa said she was anxious to find something in the desert. Alisa started running towards a field of cacti. "Oh no!" Kayla said.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked concerned.

"I was fooling around with Alisa one day and I asked her if she ever got to come here what was the first thing she would do, and she said drink cactus juice like Sokka did and go delusional."

"We have to get to her before she drinks that stuff." Sokka said remembering his experience with cactus juice.

"Too Late!" Alisa called from the cacti "This stuff is delicious! The pickle needs to be dipped in the chocolate banana peel."

"Great! Now she is even more goofy than normal and trust me THAT is enough for a lifetime." Kayla said annoyed at her best friend's behavior. The rest of the night Alisa woke up randomly shouting random sentences from link is dressed up like Santa in the art room to Zelda likes to dance the tango with zant. The next morning everyone was leaving but Alisa was still fooling around. When everyone was about to leave Alisa was dancing with Momo. "Is she always like that?" Toph said to Kayla.

"Actually very often yes she is." Kayla said completely serious.

**Chapter 17: **About ten days later nothing exciting had happened. Zuko and Kayla had grown more attracted to each other. Kayla had almost mastered earthbending there were just a few more moves to perfect. "I wish I could practice my moves in battle" Kayla said to Toph "Stupid Azula." The cactus juice had worn off but at random times it was as if Alisa had another sip of it. It was dusk and Zuko and Kayla had slipped away. They were near a beach now. Kayla and Zuko decided to practice fighting where Kayla could only use earthbending. Zuko shot fire at Kayla in return Kayla used earthbending to make a wall in front of her and then pushed it towards Zuko. Neither one of them was pushing to hard but Kayla was extremely competitive so without thinking she started to push harder. Kayla made sand balls come out of the ground and threw them at Zuko he dodged all but one which hit him square in the jaw. "Ow!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Sorry I get very competitive. Are you okay?" Kayla asked concerned for Zuko.

"Yeah I am fine but; expect the unexpected!" Zuko said jumping on top of Kayla they started tumbling around. Then all of a sudden when Zuko was on top he kissed her.

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Zuko, I really like you but we can't do this." Kayla said avoiding Zuko's eyes.

"Why not?" Zuko said wondering what was wrong with the two of them.

"Zuko don't you see: what if something happens to me? Look what happened to Sokka when Suki died. He was destroyed. I can't do that to you. I'm sorry." Kayla said running away. Kayla ran into the woods. She loved Zuko but she couldn't put him in that kind of pain. Kayla had learned to sense people coming like Toph. "Zuko go away." Kayla said turning away

"I'm not Zuko" said a cruel familiar voice.

**Chapter 18:** Meanwhile Zuko had made his way back to camp. He was very depressed so tried not to get there fast. When Zuko reached camp Katara asked "Where is Kayla?"

"The bubble bath has a cold, can someone get some medicine?" Alisa said with that crazy look on her face.

"We had a fight" Zuko said trying to avoid eye contact "She has to be alone."

"Are you okay Zuko?" Toph said who was unusually sensitive sense Suki died.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Zuko said avoiding eye contact "I'm tired I am going to bed." Zuko walked towards a tent he and Sokka shared. "What do you think that was about?" Sokka asked clueless as usual. Everyone shrugged except Momo who was making weird noises trying to crack a nut.

Kayla turned around and saw Azula. An epic battle commenced between the two teenagers. Kayla took water from the air until she had two gallons of water floating in a ball above her head. Azula made many small fireballs and shot them at Kayla. Kayla avoided them and then threw ice spikes at Azula. Azula shot a huge firewall towards the spikes and they melted. Kayla withdrew more water from the air and went into octopus form. Kayla was totally focused on Azula using the tentacles to try to grab Azula's arms and legs. Kayla was so intent on Azula that she didn't notice a strange man was sneaking up behind her. Just as there was hope Kayla would snatch one of Azula's arms the man pushed his pointer finger into Kayla's arm. The water suddenly dropped. "Oh no!" Kayla said worried. Kayla started trying to fight without bending. Azula and the man using fire and fists alike, they tackled Kayla trying to tie her up. Just as Kayla was going to yell for help Azula rapped a cloth around Kayla's mouth. After much struggle Kayla got away and started to run which was hard because there was a rope around her left angle. Azula grabbed the rope and Kayla tripped. Everything went black.

Zuko woke up the next morning hoping he could find Kayla alone so they could talk. Zuko looked into Kayla and Alisa's tent and saw that Kayla wasn't there. _Oh no_ Zuko thought _did Azula get to her again?_ "Alisa have you seen Kayla?" Zuko whispered trying not to wake anybody else up. Zuko walked over to Alisa's sleeping bag. There was a note on a lump of pillows on her sleeping bag.

Hey guys nothing bad happened to me. I wanted to explore the world by myself for a little. I promise I will be back by the time Kayla learns to make fire or maybe a few simple firebending techniques. Keep an eye out for her for me. If anything happens to her I will return, I have a weird sense to her. See you guys soon.

Alisa

Zuko quickly went to everyone's tent to wake them up. He showed them the note. "Do you think Azula took Alisa this time?" Toph said worried for her newest pupil.

"No I don't" said Zuko "Azula isn't really a person to make you think she didn't take someone. She likes to take credit but Kayla isn't back yet so I am afraid Azula got to Kayla."

"You have a point Zuko." Katara said scared for what happened to Kayla "Maybe we should check the woods for signs of a struggle."

"I know where I last felt Kayla" Toph said concerned "She walked out of my zone before I felt a struggle though."

"Let's go then." Katara said starting to go east "Maybe you should lead Toph" Toph lead the way northeast. They walked for about two miles. "This is where I last felt her. I think I feel some burns on the ground a little that way." Toph said pointing west.

"Let's go that way then." Zuko said taking the lead. They walked about 100 feet when they saw what Toph had felt. The ground was scorched and there were many frozen clumps of grass. The grass was smashed like people had been rolling in it. "I guess we found the struggle." Sokka said trying to relax the tension in the air.

**Chapter 19:** Everyone walked back to camp in silence each person trying to think of what they should do. They reached camp with Appa and Momo staring at them looking hopeful. "Sorry guys we didn't find her." Aang said trying to comfort everyone not just Appa and Momo.

"What should we do?" Zuko asked concerned for Kayla "We have no idea where Azula is or why she captured Kayla again?" Just as Zuko said that he had a horrible thought _what if Azula had seen our conversation and knows how I feel about Kayla?_

Kayla had woken up twenty four hours later with a splitting headache. _Great! _Kayla thought _Stupid Azula and that creepy guy caught me._ Kayla tried to rub her head but her wrists were chained to her sides. She tried to bend but the chains around her wrists restricted basic movements needed for waterbending. Kayla looked down at her arms and legs and saw they were covered with dirt and bruises like he had been dragged for miles. _Please Zuko don't come after me it will only proceed to both of our downfalls._ Kayla thought. "Oh I see my little guest has woken up." Azula said walking into the metal room.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" Kayla said mad that Azula was almost obsessed with her.

"I told you I think there is something special about you that you aren't telling me." Azula said with that crazy smirk on her face.

"There is nothing special about me. How do you know I am not Katara's best friend and I asked to tag along with this adventure?" Kayla said lying.

"That's a possibility but I doubt that Katara's friend would have such a huge crush on Zuzu." Azula said with a smirk.

"You know about that?" Kayla asked gulping down each word.

"How obvious can you be?" Azula said with that crazy look on her face. "Even though you broke his heart he'll be here as fast as he can locate me."

"How dare you spy on us do you have any moral mhhmmhmmhmm" Kayla said as Azula put a cloth over her mouth.

"No I don't have any moral character whatever you call it. I just like to get what I want which I will be getting with you as bait." Azula said leaving the room. She heard Kayla's muffled screams as she left. Azula went through an elaborate maze to her room. "I like to see anyone get through that anytime soon." Azula said to herself. Azula tried to get to sleep but Kayla kept coming back to her mind. _Who was she? Why was she with the avatar? What did Zuzu see in her?_ Azula sat right up in bed and said out loud "I have to find out why she is so important."

Zuko was pacing back and forth back and forth. No one had any clue what to do.

"Stop it Zuko we need to think of something not make a whole in the ground." Katara said seriously.

"Someone has to go after her but I don't think I should." Zuko said trying hard not to loose it with each word "Azula will be expecting me."

"Hey guys can I have a word with Zuko alone?" Toph asked everyone. Everyone shrugged and walked away. "Zuko I know how you feel about Kayla and I know what she said to you."

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked shy about the fact Toph knew how he felt.

"I have super sensitive hearing and I can tell your feelings with your heartbeat and breathing. I have felt the same way before. And I think you should go after her. You need to confront your feelings. I know you will do the right thing just be careful. I will turn away and give you a three minute head start then I will tell everyone else you pushed me down and ran to go get her." Toph said mischievously at the end. Zuko turned around and said "Thanks" then took off towards where they found the struggle. Toph smiled as he left and realized maybe she should take her own advice.

**Chapter 20: **Zuko started walking as he got farther away from camp. He reached where the struggle between Kayla and Azula had taken place. He saw something that everyone had missed before there were two sets of footprints heading east away from the clearing. Next to them was something that looked like a giant bag being dragged. _That was probably Kayla_ Zuko thought to himself. He followed the footprints for six hours during that time Zuko was trying to think of what he was going to say to Kayla. It was about ten o'clock when he finally stopped. _How did Azula and this mystery person get so far away while dragging Kayla?_ Zuko thought. Zuko made camp and went to sleep his last thought was _Kayla I am coming after you don't worry._

Toph had lied and told everyone what happened. "I guess we have to hope Zuko knows what he is doing. He is either the bravest person I have ever met or the craziest." Sokka said unlike his usual complaining self. Aang and Katara had gone to sleep early and Appa and Momo were sleeping as well when Toph decide to talk to Sokka. "Sokka, can I talk to you?" Toph said blushing.

"Sure" Sokka said as they walked towards the beach. When they reached the beach Sokka said "So what's up?"

"Well Sokka since Suki died we have really connected and I don't want you to replace Suki but I really, really like you. You don't have to answer me right now but I would like to know if you feel the same way." Toph said walking back to camp. Sokka stayed at the each wondering what he should do. He realized that he like Toph like she like him as well but with the bad luck he had with girlfriends he wasn't sure what he should do. "Yue, what should I do?" Sokka said as he looked up at the moon.

Kayla was trying to move her wrists to free herself. She couldn't even yell out in frustration. There was still a cloth covering her mouth. _Why is Azula so good at what she does?_ Kayla thought to herself. Kayla was trying to wiggle out of the chains when Azula barged in to the dungeon. Azula ripped the cloth off of Kayla's mouth. Kayla said "What are you…

"No asking." Azula interrupted "Just answering. Who are you and don't say Kayla I mean why are you with the avatar how could you help him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I am a friend of Katara's who asked to tag along on her latest adventure." Kayla said who had learned a thing or two about lying.

"And I have told you that I don't believe you plus why didn't you learn waterbending until 5 weeks ago." Azula said hoping she had cornered Kayla.

"I- I wanted to wait until the war was over to learn so the fire nation wouldn't do something horrible to me and I wanted to learn from my friend and greatest bender of all time." Kayla said trying to come up with an excuse.

"I don't believe you!" Azula screamed as she lifted Kayla up and threw her across the floor. Kayla hit her jaw on the floor. It started to bleed and Kayla was trying not to quiver. "Are you ready to tell me the truth?" Azula said with a smirk on her face.

"I told you the truth." Kayla said not easily because of her jaw. Azula picked Kayla and threw her across the floor once more. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!" Azula screamed. She started throwing fireballs at Kayla. Kayla crawled into a ball to protect her face. Then all of a sudden the fire stopped. Kayla turned around and saw Zuko was fighting Azula. "Zuko!" Kayla yelled shocked that he had come after her. The chains around Kayla had loosened so Kayla slipped out of the chains and went to help Zuko. Zuko and Kayla fought Azula and slowly started to gain the upper hand. Soon Azula was exhausted and with one final blow from Kayla Azula collapsed. Zuko grabbed Kayla's hand and they walked out together hand in hand clearly realizing they were meant to be together.

**Chapter 21:** Kayla and Zuko started to walk towards camp. About half a mile away Kayla started so feel the pain from Azula's marks. With every step she took the pain increased. Finally she took one step and collapsed. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked afraid of what his sister had done.

"I'm not sure." Kayla said trying not to sound like she was in much pain. Kayla blacked out…

Zuko scooped Kayla up in his arms and started running towards camp. Zuko ran as fast as he could. In three hours he finally collapsed from exhausted. He hoped that he was close enough for Toph to feel him. He put Kayla down. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked loud enough to make her stir. She shifted a little bit then stopped moving again. She was still breathing but Zuko was still worried for her. Zuko took a deep breath then lifted Kayla up again. Zuko started running again. He started to recognize the woodland he was in. He was a few yards away from camp when he finally collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing he heard was Toph yelling "He's back!"

Kayla woke up the next morning with bandages all over her and a splitting headache. She was in a tent with sunlight shining through the thick material. _Zuko!_ Kayla thought. She stumbled out of the tent dizzy from her wounds. When she got out of the tent she realized she was back in camp. She saw Appa and Momo arguing with each other and Sokka trying to hunt a rabbit in a clearing a few feet away. She saw Katara yelling at Toph about hygiene but no Zuko. She suddenly lost her balance and fell over angering her jaw which started bleeding. "Kayla!" Toph yelled as she ran to her.

"Come on Kayla" Katara said helping Kayla up "We should heal those wounds some more." They walked back into the tent where Katara put some cloth on Kayla's jaw to stop the bleeding. Katara started healing Kayla's burns. Kayla had one on each leg, one on her shoulder, and one on her right arm. "What's wrong with Azula?" Kayla asked mainly talking to herself.

"She had a rough childhood and she was raised by the meanest man on earth." Katara said not looking up from Kayla's wounds.

"Can you do something about my arm?" Kayla asked when her burns stopped hurting "Azula threw me against a wall and the first time my jaw was hurt the second it was my arm."

"Why was Azula so rough on you?" Katara asked almost afraid to know what had angered Azula so much.

"She wanted to know why a water tribe peasant would be with a bunch of important, powerful people and she knew I was lying." Kayla said not really wanting to relive the moment. Kayla suddenly remembered why she had come out of the tent in the first place. "Where's Zuko? Is he okay?" Did Azula get to him?" Kayla's words shot out like bullets from a gun.

"He's fine, he's fine." Katara said trying to calm Kayla down "You really shouldn't get worked up in your condition. He is in another tent sleeping. You should follow his example."

"Okay but make sure you tend to any wounds he has too when he wakes up." Kayla said suppressing a yawn. Kayla laid down and went to sleep.

Zuko woke up with a splitting headache then he remembered what happened. He jumped up all the pain gone and ran out of the tent. "Zuko you're awake!" Katara said from across the clearing.

"Is Kayla okay? Did you find us last night? What happened?" Zuko asked looking around for Kayla.

"She is fine she woke up a little while ago and now she is back asleep. We found you right as you collapsed last night. Kayla wanted me to make sure any wounds you have are healed. Do you have any?" Katara said trying to act as calm as possible.

"I am fine I have one burn on my side but I will be fine, you don't need to heal me. Zuko said trying to get calmed down.

"Yes I do I promised Kayla I would so come on let's go heal that burn." Katara said gesturing towards Zuko's tent. They both went into Zuko's tent and in one minute Zuko was feeling as good as new. Zuko started to get up to help around camp but Katara stopped him. "You're not going anywhere you have to get some rest like Kayla you were up almost all night and you have a few injuries. I will freeze the tent shut before you go anger those wounds."

"Okay, okay mom." Zuko said sarcastically. Zuko laid down and went to sleep.

Sokka was trying to find berries when he was thinking about Toph. _She is really nice but maybe it is too soon. Plus every girlfriend I have had died I don't want that to happen to Toph._ "Yue what should I do?" Sokka said in a whisper. Yue suddenly appeared before Sokka.

"Sokka don't let what happened to me and Suki stop you from loving again. I have spoken to Suki she is okay with you liking Toph. She knew you two were meant to be together anyway. Plus if it makes you feel better I will do everything in my power to keep Toph alive for a long, long time." Yue said maintaining the same steady face the whole time. After she had finished speaking Yue disappeared. Sokka rushed back to Toph took her by the hand and whisked her off to the beach. When they were alone Sokka kissed Toph. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you right away any girl I have had a relationship with died but I think you will be different, Toph. I love you." Sokka said emotionally. The kissed once more and then walked back to camp hand in hand. Zuko woke up about five hours later feeling refreshed. He walked out into the clearing and saw everyone packing up. "What's going on?" Zuko asked as he approached Katara.

"Well it is obvious Azula knows where we are so we are going to go somewhere else." Katara said almost wishing she could stay in one place for once.

"Okay how can I help?" Zuko asked pretty loudly

"You can start by not being so loud Kayla still needs her rest and she will wake up if you keep talking that loud." Katara said in a whisper.

"Okay. What else can I do?" Zuko said in a whisper trying to do what was best for Kayla.

"You really shouldn't do anything you should rest still. You can explore a little if you want or something." Katara said not taking her eyes off of the things she was packing. Zuko walked off not really sure what to do. _I should get something for Kayla_ Zuko thought to himself. _She does have to keep taking water from the air maybe something to carry water._ "I got it!" Zuko said not realizing he said it out loud. He would need Toph's help but he thought it would be the best gift ever.

Zuko went back to camp and saw that everything was packed but Kayla's tent.

"Zuko what do you think we should do wait until Kayla wakes up to leave, or wake her up, or try to put her on Appa without waking her up?" Aang said not sure what to do with such an injured person.

"I think we could move her if Toph or Aang makes earth stairs up to Appa." Zuko said almost looking forward to carrying Kayla with care like on their way from Azula's prison. Toph made earth stairs as Sokka and Zuko went into Kayla's tent and lifted her up with great care. They slowly made their ways up the stairs and put Kayla down on a prepared bed on Appa. Kayla stirred a little but then relaxed into a deep sleep once more.

"Is she okay? She has been sleeping for a while." Zuko said not taking his eyes off of his love.

"Yeah she is okay" Katara said looking at Kayla "She just got really beat up by Azula. Kayla told me most of the story when she woke up before you last time."

"This is all my fault I let her run off and I couldn't get to her sooner." Zuko said regretting kissing Kayla.

"It isn't your fault Zuko; you didn't know Azula was watching you finding the right moment to strike. We are going to find somewhere to train Kayla where Azula can't find us." Kayla said getting into position to steer Appa "Yip Yip." The gaang traveled east not exactly sure where they were going. "Have you guys heard anything from Alisa?" Zuko said pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"No and I am not sure how Kayla is going to take the news when she wakes up so we should hide it from her as much as we can until she is healed." Katara said looking at Kayla wondering if she would heal correctly.

**Chapter 22: **Kayla woke up just as Appa was landing. "Whoa! How long did I sleep?" Kayla asked when she saw that the sun was setting and she was on Appa.

"A long time but you sound better. We are just outside Jan Hui in the fire nation." Katara said hoping she can heal Kayla more before Kayla realizes Alisa is gone "Let's heal those injuries some more then we can have dinner"

"Okay" Kayla said noticing Katara was hiding something but what? Sokka quickly set up Kayla and Katara's tent and they went it to heal Kayla's wounds. Katara started to heal Kayla. Kayla felt the pain from all of her burns vanish. Her arm and jaw were sore but they would heal with time. "What are you trying to hide from me?" Kayla asked catching Katara off guard which made her drop the water.

"W-what do you mean?" Katara asked trying to cover for her stuttering.

"There is something you are trying not to tell me I can tell but I don't know what it is" Suddenly a thought occurred to Kayla "Where's Alisa?"

"She wanted to explore the world on her own for a while." Katara said not looking Kayla in the eyes "We can look for her if you want."

Kayla tried to stifle a giggle "No, I am not surprised she left I am surprised she stayed with us as long as she did. Besides knowing her she is probably half way around the world by now." Kayla said missing her friend.

"Okay let's get dinner then we'll see her soon." Katara said glad Kayla took the news so well.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone besides Alisa being her crazy self." Kayla said in an extremely happy voice.

"Nothing really. " Toph said trying to hide her exciting news. The gaang ate dinner without much chatter. After dinner Zuko decided to ask Toph for a favor. Soon after dinner everyone went to sleep and all that was heard was the soft sound of crickets in the distance. Zuko snuck out of his tent and walked over to Toph's earth tent. "Toph can I ask you for a favor?" Zuko whispered hoping it would wake Toph but no one else up.

"Sure hothead what do you want?" Toph said in a whisper.

"Follow me." Zuko said going into woods that were behind him "I wanted to get something for Kayla and I was hoping that I could give her something that would be useful. Like a water skin…"

"And you want me to make one out of earth or metal in the shape of a heart to go around her neck right?" Toph interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Zuko asked curious if Toph could read minds.

"What? I'm romantic just give me a hunk of metal." Toph said. Zuko took a piece of metal out of his pocket and handed it to Toph. In no time Toph made a heart out of the metal. She made it hollow with a little hole in it to make it a necklace. _The whole thing was about an inch big and couldn't hold much water but it was the thought that counts right? _Zuko thought. "Thanks Toph I owe you one." Zuko said graciously and went off to his tent. Zuko took some of Sokka's fishing line and looped it through the hole Toph made and went to sleep holding the necklace in his hands. Zuko woke up the next morning happy because today was the day that he would confess his feelings to Kayla and hopefully she would feel the same way. It was about 8 am but everyone was buzzing with activity. Katara, Aang, and Sokka were packing up camp while Toph was teaching Kayla some high level earthbending technique. "Where are we going?" Zuko asked when he realized that everything was being packed up.

"We remembered the perfect place for us to relax and heal for a while that we used when we were traveling through the fire nation before the day of black sun." Katara said looking at Kayla whose injuries were hurting her as she earthbended

"When do you think we will leave?" Zuko said who was wondering when he could give the necklace to Kayla.

"Probably around noon. We're going to go get supplies from Jan Hui but I think someone should stay with Kayla." Aang said glancing at Kayla whose injuries were really bothering her.

"I'll stay." Zuko said jumping at the chance to be alone with Kayla.

"Okay we'll leave now then." Sokka said eager to get food. Everyone left leaving Kayla and Zuko alone. "I got something for you." Zuko said handing Kayla the necklace.

"Oh, Zuko it's wonderful is it hollow to hold water? Zuko I love you too and Azula knows so there is no reason to hide it." Kayla said in a quick perky way. She kissed him.

"I am glad you feel the same way." Zuko said after they parted. Kayla took water from the air and froze it in the heart. They kissed once more and parted when they heard the rest of the gaang coming back. "How were things while we were gone?" Toph said mischievously almost like she already knew what happened.

"Perfect." Kayla said putting on her new necklace.

**Chapter 23:** Everyone was on Appa flying towards there new temporary home. "So Zuko you better start being tough on Kayla." Toph said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Why?" Zuko and Kayla said at the same time.

"Because once Kayla's wounds have healed and she has a better time with those moves I taught her today she will be a master earthbender congratulations." Toph said bored.

"Sweet!" Kayla said then she realized her wounds were getting in the way of her training "Stupid Azula!" Kayla said under her breath.

"So why don't you tell us exactly what happened when you ran off before?" Sokka said curious what happens to Kayla when he wasn't there.

"Well I ran away from Zuko, I was mad at him and I felt someone coming I thought it was Zuko so I turned away and it was Azula. She caught me by surprise so she had an upper hand in battle. I started to win with my waterbending but I guess I was too focused on Azula. Someone snuck up behind me and stopped my waterbending. I started to fight Azula without bending but I tripped and blacked out. Kayla said taking a deep breath. "I woke up much later and I was chained up restricting my wrists so I couldn't waterbend. Azula came in, questioned me, and left. A while later she came back and knew I was lying before when I answered so she started hurting me trying to get me to tell the truth. Then Zuko came and that's it." When Kayla was done talking Sokka, Aang, and Toph were "staring" in Toph's case at Kayla. They were surprised she could make such a little deal out of such a huge experience.

"Hey that's our destination!" Katara exclaimed when she saw the familiar territory. Katara landed Appa. They were in an extinct volcano that in the crater was a lake. "What's this?" Zuko asked Aang.

"It's a place everyone stayed on their way through the fire nation before you joined them it is also where combustion man first attacked." Kayla said with everyone staring at her.

"How'd you know that?" Aang asked with a look in his eyes that he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I told you before there is a thing in my dimension call a TV that shows pictures for entertainment and you guys were a TV show and it followed all of your adventures before you won the war" Kayla said matter of factly.

"Okay well let's go swimming." Sokka said jumping into the water and splashing everyone.

"Hey!" everyone said at the same time.

"I've got this." Said Kayla when Toph was about to throw a rock at Sokka. Sokka stood up and Kayla bended water around Sokka and froze it. "Hey!" Sokka yelled and everyone joined in on a group laugh. Everyone enjoyed playing in the water taking a break from the stressed world outside of the volcano crater. At the end of the day everyone had enjoyed their day even Sokka who had gotten over being frozen and Kayla's wounds had stopped hurting. At the end of the day they gathered around a campfire telling joyful stories about their childhoods. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. But no one knew they were being watched…

**Chapter 24:** The night went by peacefully, the first one in a while. Kayla woke up first surprised nothing had happened during the night. Kayla walked over to the lake. She slipped in, careful not to make a splash and started swimming. Kayla loved swimming especially underwater. Kayla swam underwater doing handstands, cartwheels, and other tricks. Kayla came out of the water and realized that nothing hurt anymore. "Yes!" Kayla said in a whisper careful not to wake anybody up. Kayla decided to practice the latest move Toph had taught her. She wished that Alisa was here to practice with her but Alisa would be back. Kayla started with simpler earthbending moves to make sure her wounds were okay. Kayla took a small rock from the ground and threw it away from the gaang. That didn't hurt her much so Kayla continued to work on her earthbending. In no time she had practiced all of the earthbending moves she knew. Zuko had woken up and was trying to sneak up on Kayla as a joke. "I know you're there Zuko." Said Kayla trying to stifle a giggle.

"How'd you know I was here?" Zuko said wondering what he did to tip her off.

"Toph taught me how to sense the vibrations in the earth and since Azula snuck up on me because I thought she was you I decided to learn what you feel like." Kayla said not taking her eyes off of the ground "Do you think we should start firebending training?"

"I'm not sure. Are you ready I mean do you feel okay?" Zuko asked wondering how much damage Azula had done.

"Only my jaw is a little sore but otherwise I am okay." Kayla said glad it hadn't taken her long to recover.

"Hothead, Kayla why don't you get over here and help with breakfast!" Toph yelled from where the gaang had made camp. Zuko and Kayla hadn't realized everyone else had gotten up. The gaang had made and ate breakfast but Kayla had a weird feeling _what is that feeling? It isn't good. Wait a second I know that feeling._ "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Kayla asked hoping it was just her imagination.

"Now that you mention it I have that same feeling." Katara said avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Maybe we're just paranoid I mean after Azula has followed us everywhere it is only natural that you have that feeling." Aang said hoping he was right.

"So how are you feeling Kayla?" Toph said trying to change the subject.

"I am actually feeling fine. The only thing that hurts is my jaw otherwise I am fine. I even perfected those earthbending moves you showed me the other day?" Kayla said with joy in her voice.

"I think we should relax today before you start firebending training though." Aang said afraid Kayla still might be a little weak.

"Okay, last one in the water's a Sokka!" said Kayla running towards the lake.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled as he ran after everyone going into the water. Everyone went into the water except Toph who just dangled her feet from an earth pillar she made. Once again the gaang gathered around the campfire to talk. Kayla was starting to think something. _What should she do if they are fighting someone who doesn't know she is the avatar? Which element should she use?_ The thought was really starting to bother her. As soon as people had stopped laughing at a story Aang told Kayla decided to speak up. "Guys what element should I use if we were fighting someone that wasn't Azula? I mean what if they spied on us and saw me practicing an element then using a different one." Kayla asked not sure what she should do.

"I'm not sure does anyone have a solution?" Katara asked thinking hard about the question. Everyone shrugged not sure what to make of the complex situation. "Maybe you should just stay out of a fight not against Azula until we know what they have seen and know who they're working for." Toph said not sure if she had said the right thing.

"I don't like that, I mean I don't want to sit around and be lazy while you guys fight." Kayla said wanting to help the world(s) as much as possible.

"Maybe you don't have to. Aang said with a sly smile on his face, "Maybe you have to watch the fight and make sure people don't need help. Maybe if Sokka is fighting a firebender and he is loosing and Katara is nearby but can't help if you are close enough you can attack the firebender with water and he will think it was from Katara."

"That's a great idea Aang!" Katara said staring adoringly at Aang. Aang however was oblivious to the fact Katara was completely in love with him "Do you like that idea Kayla?"

"No I don't like that idea… I love it!" Kayla said after a pause for dramatic effect "It is ingenious! I can fight without giving away the secret and it gives us an edge in the fight." With that dilemma solved everyone went to bed with out a care in the world. No one could have guessed how wrong they were to think that.

**Chapter 25:** Aang couldn't get to sleep that night it was some weird sense that told him to stay up. He decided to check on Kayla since the sense seemed to be connected to her usually. He peeked in Kayla's tent and saw that Kayla and Katara were sleeping soundly. Aang started to go back to his tent. BOOM!!! Aang turned around and saw an explosion 5 feet from him. "Everyone wake up! We're under attack!" Aang yelled as loud as her could. Everyone woke up and started trying to find the source of the attack. At this moment a fireball was coming on top of Aang. Kayla pushed him out of the way just in time. Then everyone saw the source of the attack and they were relieved it wasn't Azula. It was two people one boy and one girl each of them about fifth teen and they were throwing all the fire they had at Aang. Toph made a landslide and slide the attackers down into the crater for an advantage on team avatar. Katara used water from the lake to try to freeze the attackers but their firebending was to strong it evaporated the water before Katara could use it. Kayla stayed in the background trying to help whenever she could. Toph used earthbending to make spikes come out of the ground. She threw them at the attackers trying to pin them against a wall but the boy used firebending to burn them before they reached his companion. Aang started to think _they couldn't even touch the attackers_. He thought of something. He used his earthbending to tunnel underground. He heard the attackers saying "Where'd he go?" _I guess they are really after me _Aang thought_ I guess they won't be expecting this_. Aang tunneled right underneath them and plowed his way under them. This surprised the attackers long enough for Toph to use earthbending to make sure they couldn't use their limbs. "Who are you and what are you doing?" asked an angry Aang.

**Chapter 26: **"I'm Lee" the boy said bitterly.

"I'm On-Ji." Said the girl bitterly.

"Okay, you told us who you are so why don't you tell us what you think you were doing." Aang said trying to burn off some steam. The two attackers were silent. "Why won't you tell us?" Kayla asked trying not to get angry.

"Maybe this will give you a hint…" On-Ji said without making eye contact "My full name is On-Ji Zhao." Everyone in the gaang gasped except for Toph who had no clue who Zhao was. "And you're mad that while Aang was in the avatar state he killed Zhao." Kayla said trying to sympathize for the two firebenders.

"Duh!" Lee said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Can I say something?" Zuko said stepping out of the shadows.

"Sure you can Zuko." Aang said trying to understand Zuko's logic in starting to talk now.

"I never told anyone this but if there was ever a time to tell everyone this would be the time." Zuko took a deep breath and started his story "Before the attack on the north pole Zhao tried to have me killed. I was as angry as possible at him. I was fighting him after he killed the moon spirit. All of a sudden the ocean spirit attacked him and pulled him into the ocean. I tried to help him but, he wouldn't take my help. It was almost as if he knew he had to die, he knew what he did was wrong and was willing to take his medicine. I would have helped him if he wanted my help. I couldn't stop him if I wanted to." When Zuko finished his story everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, that is except for Kayla who of course knew the story. Kayla went to go stand with Zuko who looked uncomfortable. "So he didn't except help that was offered to him?" Lee asked almost as if he didn't believe it.

"No he didn't and may I remind you while Aang was in the avatar state he couldn't control his powers. Aang would have never killed anyone. He didn't even kill Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko said trying to make On-Ji and Lee understand "It was the ocean spirit that really killed your father." Toph let the two teenagers go. "We're sorry." On-Ji said when they were free "You were here and we were mad. We couldn't help ourselves with the possibility to avenge our father's death."

"All is forgiven I would have done the same thing especially if I was born in a war torn nation." Aang said looking directly at Zhao's kids. On-Ji and Lee left the way they came. There was a strange silence as everyone went back to their tents. Everyone went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up around the same time. There was an eerie silence as everyone made and ate breakfast. Kayla started thinking _why didn't Toph feel On-Ji and Lee coming_ "Hey Toph can I ask you something?" Kayla asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable "Is there any reason why you didn't feel those two people coming?"

"I don't know I didn't feel anything before they attacked. It is like my sense is failing me. I guess I will have to focus more often." Toph said unsure of herself. Kayla went to swim to clear her head of all the confusing things that has happened lately. _Maybe I could start firebending training today. It will be hard it is my opposite element. I hope I can firebend okay. _Kayla got out of the water and decided to ask Zuko about firebending training. "Hey Zuko can we talk?" Kayla asked when she saw Zuko coming out of his tent.

"Sure" Zuko said wondering what was up.

"Do you think we could start firebending training?" Kayla asked not sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"I guess, if you want." Zuko said unsure if he could teach her.

**Chapter 27:** The gaang decided to go to the Western Air Temple for good luck wile Kayla learned Firebending. Everyone hopped on Appa who was very sleepy lately. Momo was annoying everyone on the way to the Western Air Temple. On the way to the Western Air Temple Zuko talked to Kayla about firebending, about using your life's drive to power it, not anger. Also apposed to waterbending's fluid movements firebending has very ridged movements. About half way to the Western Air Temple the gaang had to stop to rest. Kayla walked away from everyone and decided to try to make a spark. Kayla focused on her life's purposes saving the worlds, being a good daughter, Zuko. She focused all her energy and pushed her hand into the air. Nothing. _I guess it would be better for Zuko to teach me._ Kayla went back to camp and went to sleep with everyone else. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Toph screamed. BOOM! Kayla woke up to Toph screaming and a series of explosions. Kayla woke up to Azula fighting Zuko. Azula hit Zuko on the head and he blacked out. "ZUKO!" Kayla yelled and ran over to him. Before she could though there was a puff of smoke and Azula and Zuko were gone. "Zuko." Kayla said in a whisper as she fell to her knees. Katara went over to Kayla and put her arm around her. Kayla started to cry. "It's okay" Katara said trying to comfort Kayla who she has learned to love like a sister.

"No it's not. I am going to find him and no one is going to stop me." Kayla said trying to run away from Katara's grip.

"Cool it Kayla!" Toph said encasing Kayla's legs in earth "Azula knows you're going to come after Zuko that's why she took him."

"I don't care!" Kayla said slamming her fists into the earth getting rid of Toph's trap.

"Kayla at least let's think of a plan. You can go after him but at least let's think it through." Aang said trying to calm Kayla down.

"Fine then let's think of a plan quick before Azula can get too far away." Kayla said not wanting to waste anytime.

**Chapter 28: **Zuko woke up much later in a dark room. His wrists were chained to a wall with the souls of his feet pushed up against the same wall. "My sister's a nut." Zuko said under his breath when he realized what must have happened. _Please Kayla don't come after me_ Zuko thought even though Zuko knew that she would come after him anyway. Azula walked in with a cruel smile on her face. "How are you doing today brother?"

"I'm fine; I would be much more comfortable if I had free hands though." Zuko said in a calm voice.

"I can't free you I am sorry. I need you to get to that girl you are traveling with, Kayla." Azula said with that crazy look on her face "And just so you can't yell your way out of this." Just as she said this she placed a cloth over Zuko's mouth. Zuko started to scream but then calmed down. He had to think rationally to get out of this before Kayla could come after him.

Kayla was trying to track down Azula. She then saw a large building that looked like an army base. Then she heard screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" _I guess I found Azula's base of operation_ Kayla thought as she started towards the base. Before she knew it she was six feet away from a window. Kayla peeked in the window wondering why there weren't more guards lurking around the base. She didn't see Zuko. Kayla crept around the base looking in windows trying to find Zuko. When she was on the other side of the base from which she started she saw him. Zuko's hands and feet were bound to the wall. "Zuko, Zuko it's me." Kayla said trying to get Zuko's attention. Kayla used waterbending to break the window and jump in the room. He took the cloth off of his mouth and started to use waterbending to break Zuko's chains. "Kayla leave now. Azula only took me to get you." Zuko said scared for his love.

"I know that's why I came. I love you." Kayla said. Kayla kissed Zuko then continued to cut the chains. "I really think you should leave me." Zuko said almost with humor in his voice.

"Not going to happen." Kayla said as she broke the chain around Zuko's right wrist. Kayla broke the chain on Zuko's left wrist and then they worked together to break the chains on his feet. Kayla boosted Zuko up to the window. Once he was out Zuko grabbed Kayla's hand to help her up. Then Azula came up from behind and grabbed Kayla. This pulled both Zuko and Kayla into the dungeon. Azula had guards with her which made Kayla and Zuko realized they were clearly outmatched. They surrendered. Just as the guards who were earthbenders were putting handcuffs on Kayla she started to fight back. She used water from her necklace to freeze an earthbender to the floor. She took more water out of the air to freeze another earthbender but Azula grabbed the handcuff and slapped them on Kayla. She started kicking the other earthbenders in the room. The earthbenders grabbed Kayla's feet before she could do much damage. "Put them away." Azula said with that crazy look on her face staring at Kayla she said "And make sure this one is very uncomfortable."

The earthbenders had brought them into a new room. Kayla had chains on her wrists, ankles, and a chain around her head attached to the wall. Zuko was chained up like he was before. "I guess Azula knows how to make someone uncomfortable." Kayla said trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, she was like that all through our childhoods." Zuko said trying to ease the tension in the air "So much for you making the right choice not leaving me."

"You sure about that" Kayla asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy? We just got captured on our way out of here." Zuko said wondering what in the world Kayla was thinking.

"Any chance you can make a sharp high pitch whistle?" Kayla asked trying to keep Zuko in suspense. Zuko made a sharp high pitched whistle. CRASH!

**Chapter 29: **"I told you I knew what I was talking about." Kayla said happily when she saw Zuko's face. The gaang had crashed through the wall and Toph was metalbending the chains off of Kayla and Zuko. The entire gaang hopped on to Appa and they flew away. "Wait, so what just happened?" Zuko said bewildered by what just happened.

"Well I wanted to leave as soon as you disappeared but everyone else stopped me and we made this plan." Kayla said with a smile on her face "I would try to get you out on my own but if I couldn't one of us would whistle but I saw that you were closer to the window so I asked you to and here we are." Zuko looked like he was about to ask another question but Kayla said "Save the questions for later right now let's just be happy that everyone is safe." Kayla hugged Zuko and he said "I guess that necklace did come in handy after all."

"I guess it did." Kayla said as she took water from the air to put more in the necklace. Appa landed at the Western Air Temple not much later. "Are you okay Zuko?" Kayla asked wondering if Azula had hurt the man of her dreams.

"Yeah I am fine. Stupid Azula didn't hurt me that much. Just a couple of bruises" Zuko said talking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Nonetheless I think we should wait until tomorrow to start firebending training I have a couple of bruises myself and I am tired I am going to bed." Kayla said heading off to a bedroom. Zuko went to his room in the still vacant air temple even though two of the other ones had people with air nomad ancestry. _I can't believe Kayla she is amazing. _Zuko thought to himself as he went to sleep.

**Chapter 30:** Kayla woke up the next morning excited to start firebending training. She sprang out of bed and got ready. She ran outside and gathered berries and other plants to use for breakfast. Kayla had cooked breakfast and set a "table" by the time everyone got up. "Wow Kayla you must be excited because I know you're not an early riser." Toph said humorously. Everyone ate breakfast in silence not really sure what to say. "All right let's start firebending training!" Kayla said as she and Zuko walked off. Before she left Aang went up to her and said "Kayla, I know I had a hard time with my opposite element. I just wanted to tell you to stick with it and don't give up. You'll get it. I know you can."

"Thanks Aang. That means a lot." Kayla said happy that another avatar can admit he had problems. Kayla and Zuko went to a clearing under the Western Air Temple. "I want you to try to firebend from the original source not anger like most firebenders." Zuko said trying not to let his feelings for Kayla interfere with his teachings "If you can't we will try fueling the fire with anger, then learning from the original source."

"Okay I will try." Kayla said not really sure if she could do it.

"Okay think about what makes you keep on going in this world? What makes you keep going when everything goes wrong? What makes you live?" Zuko asked while thinking himself. After thinking he punched the air and a large flame came out of his fist. Kayla thought of what her life's drive was. Her mom, her brother, the fate of her world all of her friends, before she came here she wanted to be a teacher. Thinking of this she punched the air like Zuko had done. There was a small flame that quickly extinguished. A familiar voice came from behind Kayla "Not bad Kayla, at least for a waterbender."

"Alisa!" Kayla exclaimed. She ran and hugged her friend. "You have to tell me everything that you did." Kayla said excited that her friend had returned.

"Okay I will tell everyone. How are you Zuko?" Alisa asked turning to him.

"I'm fine, thank you but I think we should continue firebending training. You can watch if you want Alisa." Zuko said a little annoyed that Kayla got so distracted. Alisa sat down on a rock to watch the lesson. "That wasn't so bad especially since firebending is your opposite." Zuko said "Maybe we should try fueling your fire with anger. Do you want to?"

"I guess I don't want to rely on that forever eventually I want to try with the original source." Kayla said not really exciting about using anger to bend.

"Okay now think about what makes you mad. Think about what drives you crazy." Zuko said trying to get Kayla to focus. _Azula stupid Azula stopping my training hurting Zuko endangering everyone I like. _Kayla thought. She punched the air like she had done before and a giant blue flame came out. Bushes around her were on fire. As soon as Kayla stopped thinking about Azula the flame stopped. "Wow!" Alisa said when the flame had disappeared "You must be really angry."

"Oh no" Kayla said "I can't do this I'm sorry" Kayla ran off to her room. Not stopping when Zuko yelled after her and when Aang asked "How was….." She kept going not stopping for anyone. When she finally reached her room she collapsed on her bed and started crying. She used earthbending to close her door and keep it closed. _I'm a monster I hate Azula so much my firebending is blue and powerful. I don't want to be like Azula. I will never be anything like Azula. I am never going to firebend again._ Kayla thought as she continued crying.

**Chapter 31: **Zuko and Alisa went back to the Western Air Temple in silence both of them wondering what to say to Kayla. When they reached the Western Air Temple Aang and Katara were staring at them. "What happened to Kayla? Hey Alisa you're back." Aang said getting distracted when he saw Alisa.

"Well I tried teaching Kayla to look inside at her inner fire to firebend and that didn't work so we decided to try anger just so she could firebend, and then learn how to use her inner fire. Then after getting very angry she firebended, it was amazing it was a huge amount of fire that was blue like Azula's. I think she was upset with herself that she got that mad. I'm not sure what I can do to comfort her." Zuko said avoiding eye contact.

"I think I know what to say to her." Katara said walking towards Kayla's room. Katara walked down the hallway to Kayla's room. Katara knocked on Kayla's door. Thumb thumb thumb. "Go away." Came a muffled voice from inside the room.

"Kayla I want to talk to you." Katara said in a soothing voice. Kayla used earthbending to open the door. Kayla looked up from her pillow. Her face was red from crying "What do you want?" Kayla asked.

"I want to talk to you. I am guessing you know about Hamma and how she forced me to bloodbend." Katara said not liking remembering the experience.

"Yeah I do." Kayla said.

"I know how you feel. If you get angry you worry about hurting the people you love. I felt the same way when I learned to bloodbend. I learned to live with the power. And I know you will too once you learn to control your firebending and your anger." Katara said not looking at Kayla directly. Katara started to walk out of Kayla's room when Kayla said "Hey Katara thanks and tell Zuko I will be out in a minute." Katara smiled as she left the room. Katara went back to where Zuko, Alisa, and Aang were waiting. "So what happened?" Zuko asked anxious to fine out if Kayla was okay.

"She'll be out in a minute." Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Katara." Zuko said happy that Kayla was okay. Kayla walked out of her room refreshed and happy to try to firebend again. Kayla walked into the clearing where Zuko was waiting to resume firebending training. "I can try to teach you with the original source again." Zuko said hoping Kayla will be okay to firebend.

"No I think we should try anger. I have to learn and be as effective as possible. If that means I have to be angry I am okay with it." Kayla said trying to be brave. Kayla once again focused on her anger, trying to keep it under control. She punched the air and a smaller controlled stream of fire came out of her fists. Clapping was heard all throughout the clearing. The rest of the gaang came out of bushes clapping. "Congratulations!" Aang said happy "You're a firebender."

**Chapter 32:** "What are you guys doing here?" Kayla asked like she had just been thrown a surprise party.

"We knew you would be able to firebend and we figured we congratulate you when you did." Katara said happy that Kayla could firebend.

"Okay whoopdy doo! Kayla can firebend I am going to go get something to make a cake or something I am bored." Alisa said walking away from the clearing. Just as Alisa was about to walk into bushes an earth wall appeared in front of her. "Are you crazy?" Kayla asked realizing she was crazy, "Those plants are poisonous. One touch of them could kill you."

"Whoops!" Alisa said as she slowly backed away from the plants. The gaang all joined in on a group laugh. No one knew that a dark force was lurking in a nearby tree. Everyone but Zuko and Kayla went back to the temple. "Let's try making a slightly larger flame… if you want." Zuko said when he remembered what happened when Kayla first tried to bend.

"It's okay, I will try." Kayla said taking a deep breath. Zuko made a larger flame to show Kayla. Kayla took a deep breath and concentrated on her anger. She thought a little bit harder this time. Thinking about what Azula did to her. She took a deep breath and punched her fist into the air. A blue flame double the size of the last one came out of her fist. "Great job!" Zuko said happy that Kayla had been able to firebend so efficiently, "Do you want to try to make a fireball?"

"I guess." Kayla said a little unsure of herself.

"Okay make a fire like before." Zuko said making fire and letting it go into a fireball, "Then let it go." Kayla took many deep breaths thinking of what Azula had done even before she came here. Almost killing Aang, almost killing Zuko numerous times, that really got her anger going. She took a deep breath trying to control the anger that was welling up inside of her. She took one last deep breath and made a fireball about the size of her fist. "That was great!" Zuko said glad that Kayla had control of her anger, "Do you want to try one last move or give up for the day?"

"I guess one last move." Kayla said who had a weird feeling but pushed it away from her thoughts.

"Okay this next move is different." Zuko said making a fire in his hand, "Move you hand in a circle motion. And throw it making a fire ark." Kayla thought about what Yan Rah had done to Katara and Sokka and what Hamma had done to her teacher. Kayla's anger started to get out of control. She took a deep breath to control her anger and she made the fire arch. Her anger was still to strong and it started to burn a bush. "Ahhhh!" Kayla screamed scared for everyone's safety. She quickly drew water from the air and put the fire out. "I think we should stop for the day okay?" Zuko asked putting his arm around Kayla's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea." Kayla said taking a deep breath glad that she could stop thinking about her anger. They both walked away unaware of someone a few feet away whose eyes had widened when she saw Kayla waterbend.

**Chapter 33: **Kayla and Zuko went back to the Western Air Temple enjoying each other's company. Later that night everyone had gathered around in a circle and were eating dinner. "So Zuko, which one of us were better firebending students?" Aang said with humor in his voice.

"I don't know Aang, Kayla is pretty good. Maybe she will be a better avatar than you." Zuko said joking. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and everyone enjoying the company of everyone else. After dinner each couple went off for a romantic evening alone. Zuko and Kayla went to a balcony over looking a lake, Sokka and Toph went on a walk through the forest, and Katara and Aang went on a romantic walk under the stars. Alisa had gone off into the forest to practice challenging earthbending moves. Everyone enjoyed their evenings especially Toph who had never had a special guy before. Everyone went to sleep with a smile on their faces except for Kayla who still had a weird feeling that something horrible was going to happen but what?

Someone snuck into the Western Air Temple that night. She went into Aang's, Alisa's, Sokka's, Zuko's, and Katara's rooms and kidnapped them. Right after she tied up Katara Toph had felt the stranger and started to attack the person. Toph soon did not have control of her own body and was kidnapped as well. The only person left in the Western Air Temple was Kayla who was unaware of the incoming danger. Alisa was dreaming that night. The wars in both worlds were over and Kayla, herself, and the gaang were traveling the world to teach peaceful countries how to bend. "Let's go to Antarctica! It is the most peaceful place on earth." Alisa said with a crazy smile on her face.

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" Sokka asked joking.

"We're not going to Antarctica." Kayla said annoyed. Everyone fell asleep except for Alisa who had turned Appa around towards Antarctica. Everyone woke up shivering because they were now in Antarctica. Kayla pushed Alisa off of Appa and they started flying away. Alisa threw her sword at Kayla and it hit her in the head. Alisa woke up after that and found herself tied up in a wooden cage high above the ground along with Toph. Next to her she saw Aang, Katara, and Zuko in a metal cage. "What in my world happened?" Alisa asked herself confused.

"You are my prisoner." A familiar voice cackled. The person stepped out of the shadows. "Hamma!" Katara gasped from the cage next to Alisa.

**Chapter 34:** Kayla woke up the next morning shocked to not hear anything. She couldn't hear Toph screaming at someone or Alisa going crazy. Kayla wandered around the temple looking for traces of her friends. When she reached Katara's room there was a note on the pillow…

Hi Kayla I took your friends. If you want to see them again come to the middle of the lake tonight when the moon is high in the sky. If you come out of the Western Air Temple before then to look for me something horrible will happen to all of your friends. See you there.

-A stranger

Kayla screamed as she read the note over once more. She was scared for her friends. If this person had wanted her in the first place then why didn't they take her. Kayla spent the entire day pacing the floor. Wondering what to do and what this person wanted. Also how did the person kidnap Toph with her able to feel if someone coming? So many questions and the day just wouldn't go fast enough. At 11:00pm Kayla walked to the lake. She used waterbending to make a sheet of ice to travel to the middle. She stood in the middle of the lake waiting for the mysterious person to show up. After an hour of waiting someone showed up in the middle of the lake. The person had a hood hiding the face. The person motioned for Kayla to follow. Kayla followed the person to the other side of the lake deep into the forest. After half of an hour of walking they arrived at a clearing. She saw cages high above her head with motionless shapes in them. The person stopped and took off her hood. "You're Hamma!" Kayla gasped.

"That's right child." Hamma's voice cackled as she spoke "Katara learned bloodbending and now it's your turn."

"I won't learn bloodbending!" Kayla said with determination. Hamma let the bottom of all the cages go. She sliced the ropes with waterbending. Her friends started to go to attack Hamma but she used bloodbending. It was the first time Kayla realized it was a full moon. Hamma bloodbended the gaang and they started attacking Kayla. Kayla used waterbending to freeze Zuko and Katara to trees nearby as they started lunging towards her. "Sorry you guys!" Kayla said as she jumped to see Toph trying to grab her hair.

"It's okay!" Zuko said frozen to the tree. Kayla used earthbending to push Toph to the ground and keep her there. She then reinforced the ice on Zuko and Katara realizing that Hamma could unbend the water. "Kayla watch out!" Alisa screamed as her sword connected with a tree 2 inches away from Kayla. Hamma then made Alisa turn around and head for Aang. Alisa's sword was about 3 inches away from Aang's chest. They suddenly got control of their limbs again. They saw Hamma collapse. When Hamma collapsed they saw Kayla behind her in a bloodbending stance. Katara melted the ice on the trees for herself and Zuko. Toph put the earth back into the ground. Toph put earth handcuffs on Hamma and Sokka started pushing her towards the nearest city. "Congratulations Kayla you're a bloodbender." Hamma cackled as she was forced away. Kayla put her head in her hands and collapsed. Crying could have been heard all throughout the forest. As Sokka left the clearing with Hamma, Kayla started rising in the air. Her eyes started to glow blue as a giant ball of air swirled around her. Her air was swirling around her head like a tangled mess. Air pushed everyone back except Alisa, Aang, and Toph who had anchored their feet to the ground. Aang grabbed on to Katara and Alisa grabbed onto Zuko. "KAYLA'S IN THE AVATAR STATE!" Aang screamed above the noise of the swirling winds.

**Chapter 35:** "Kayla calm down." Zuko screamed trying to keep his voice calm "its okay you handled the power of firebending with your anger and you can handle bloodbending too. We can help you. It's okay!" The air started to calm down as Kayla slowly descended. Her eyes stopped glowing as she reached the ground. She stood up for a moment then collapsed. Zuko picked her up and held her for a moment. After a moment Kayla started to stir "I'm sorry you guys." Kayla said weak. "It's okay." Zuko said. Kayla fainted once more as Zuko carried her back to the Western Air Temple. The days past as Kayla got better and better at firebending she started getting part of the fire from her life's drive. The days got colder as Kayla mastered firebending. "Hey Aang." Alisa said when she was alone with Aang one day "Do you know how many days there are until the winter solstice?"

"Yeah there are eight days until the solstice." Aang said wondering why Alisa was asking.

"Oh my goodness it is already that close!" Alisa asked with alarm.

"What the solstice?" Aang asked very confused.

"No tomorrow is Kayla's birthday."

Kayla went to bed early that night; she was exhausted from the intense firebending training. "You guys we need to do something special tomorrow." Alisa said as soon as she was sure Kayla was out of earshot.

"Why?" Zuko asked confused.

"Tomorrow is Kayla's birthday." Aang said not sure what to get for Kayla.

"Well I can make a cake." Katara said wanting to do something very important for Kayla.

"I can make a card." Sokka said not really sure what else he could do.

"I can keep Kayla out all day while you guys get everything ready." Zuko said not sure what he could get for Kayla.

"And I know what I could give her for a present but I am not sure if she would like it." Aang said.

"What is it? I know what she likes." Alisa said who wanted to help in any way.

"I could make her a glider for when she begins airbending training." Aang said not really sure what Kayla likes.

"She would love that! She loves things like that. She loves weird historic facts and useful handmade things and other things like that." Alisa said happy that her friend's birthday would be special. Everyone but Alisa and Zuko left the room for bed. "Alisa what can I get for Kayla? I really like her but I don't know something she would love."

"Well I know she loved that necklace you gave her. Hmm. Maybe a bracelet or something she likes jewelry but beware she absolutely hates the color pink. She loves blue though."

"No wonder she's a waterbender." Zuko said as he walked towards Appa. Zuko jumped onto Appa and flew to the fire nation capital. He wandered around looking at items in shops. He was wandering around when he finally saw the perfect piece of jewelry. It was a blue bracelet with a blue heart on it. _Perfect_ Zuko thought as he paid for the bracelet. Zuko flew back to the Western Air Temple. Zuko went to his room and fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 36:** Kayla woke up the next morning and remembered that today was her birthday. _I hope they don't make a big deal about it._ She got ready for the day putting on the necklace Zuko gave to her. She walked down the hallway to the room where everyone ate breakfast. "Hey Kayla we're going on a little firebending field trip." Zuko said planning on getting Kayla out of the temple.

"Okay, where are we going?" Kayla asked wondering if the gaang even knew it was her birthday.

"The sun warriors so called ruins." Zuko said trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay let's go!" Kayla said as she hopped on Appa. They flew for three hours without stopping finally they reached the sun warriors village. Kayla met the sun warriors and spent the day learning about their cultures and the original way of firebending. At about three o'clock Zuko and Kayla headed back to the Western Air Temple. When they reached the temple they walked slowly into the common room. It was very dark as they entered. All of a sudden someone lit many candles and the whole gaang yelled "Happy Birthday!" Kayla was very surprised. The night was filled with laughter. At about 9:00pm it was time for gifts. Alisa, Katara, Toph, and Aang gave Kayla a glider for when she starts airbending. "Thanks you guys! I can't wait to learn how to use it!" Kayla said still surprised about the party.

"I have a card." Sokka said handing a messy gluey card to Kayla.

"Thanks Sokka it's awesome." Kayla said trying to be enthusiastic.

"I have something for you Kayla." Zuko said handing Kayla the bracelet.

"Zuko it's wonderful! I love it! It matches my necklace. You're awesome!" Kayla said hugging Zuko. They all went to bed happily. No one knew the upcoming danger.

That night a mysterious, stealthy person snuck into the temple. The person tried to stay very light on her feet knowing that Toph could feel her. She went straight to Kayla's room. The person quickly tied Kayla up without waking her. Right as the person was about to sling Kayla over her shoulder Kayla woke up and started struggling. Kayla then saw who it was _Azula_ Kayla thought. She started struggling even more but Azula used a pressure point to knock Kayla out. Azula put Kayla in a bag and started to jump out the window. Azula didn't realize that Toph was right behind her. A rock hit Azula in the head but before Toph could land another blow Azula jumped out the window. "EVERYONE WAKE UP AZULA TOOK KAYLA!" Toph screamed as Azula ran into the distance.

**Chapter 37: **Everyone woke up wondering what happened. Toph told them what she had felt but Azula got away. "What are we going to do?" Sokka said not fully awake yet.

"I'm not sure, I would go but I would bet anything that Azula is expecting me." Zuko said upset that Azula had once again taken his love.

"But maybe she thinks we will think that so she won't be expecting you." Toph said trying to think like a maniac.

"I guess you have a point." Zuko said not sure what in the world to do.

"Plus you know what drives her nuts and what her weaknesses are better than us." Katara said trying to think of what would happen if Zuko went to save Kayla.

"I guess I should go then, but what should we do as backup. Zuko asked questionably.

Kayla woke up staring at Azula's face "Eww." Kayla said when she saw Azula's face.

"Ha, ha very funny" Azula said sarcastically. "Oh what's this." Azula said snapping Kayla's necklace off of her neck.

"It's my necklace now give it back." Kayla said angrily.

"Oh did Zuzu give it to you? How sweet. Unfortunately for you no one is going to save you this time. I have put guards at every window and door. Anyone who comes will be captured just like you, a stupid untalented lousy waterbender." Azula said trying to make Kayla's blood boil. Azula walked out of the room not looking back but hearing Kayla mutter to herself.

"This was a great birthday present" Kayla said sarcastically to herself trying to struggle free. Her wrists, ankles, head, and stomach were attached to the wall. _What is wrong with Azula? She is a crazy nut._ "Please Zuko don't come after me."

Azula was in her quarters trying to get to sleep. It was only noon but for the past week she had many sleepless nights. "That stupid girl is making me loose my beauty sleep." Azula said to herself. Azula kept racking her brain trying to figure out who this girl is. At this point she was pacing. _Who is that girl? I know she isn't who she says she is. What does Zuko see in her? Why is she with the avatar? _Azula was pacing very quickly back and forthacross the floor. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Azula said trying not to let her followers that she was going crazy.

"Azula your brother was trying to get in through a window. We caught him but we were wondering what you want done." The guard said stuttering when he said brother.

"Send him in." Azula said pleased that her plan had worked. The guard left the room and then came back in with Zuko in handcuffs. "Well, well, well, brother I guess we know who won this round." Azula said with that crazy smile on her face.

"Nothing is over until someone surrenders." Zuko said looking Azula straight in the eye.

"Whatever but I was wondering if you wanted this?" Azula said holding up Kayla's necklace "I have a strong feeling you got it for her. How corny can you be? Here it's worthless anyway?" Azula put the necklace in Zuko's pocket "Put him with his girlfriend and make sure he is very uncomfortable." Azula said with a smirk. The guard and Zuko left leaving Azula alone thinking about who in the world Kayla was

The guard pushed Zuko farther and farther down a long corridor. He heard the jangle of the guard's keys in the eerie silence. They finally came to a door with two guards beside it. The guard pushing Zuko took out his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed Zuko in and Zuko saw Kayla. Her hair was pulled back hanging down past her cheeks. Her eyes were closed; there was a bruise on her cheek where Azula had obviously hurt her. The one thing that shook Zuko the most was how week Kayla looked, she was just so different from her strong independent self when she was not captured. The one thing that reassured Zuko was the fact that Kayla was breathing and he had a plan.

**Chapter 38:** Kayla woke up and saw a guard chaining Zuko against the opposite wall. The guard walked out the door and Kayla heard the clunk of the lock. "Zuko are you okay?" Kayla said wishing Zuko hadn't come after her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Zuko said trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Any chance you have a plan?" Kayla asked even though at this point she was pretty hopeless.

"That's not fair you didn't tell me what your plan was last time." Zuko said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah but last time it didn't matter if you knew how do you know I won't freak out if your plan happens or I mess it up." Kayla said getting a little mad at him.

"Don't worry I have it all planned out." Zuko said mischievously "Oh and guess what stupid Azula gave to me."

"What?" Kayla asked getting angry at Zuko for keeping her in suspense

"Your necklace it's in my pocket." Zuko said when he saw Kayla's surprised face.

"Should I try waterbending my necklace? Or will that mess up your so-called plan." Kayla said giggling.

"I am not sure but the plan will be put into action." Zuko said smiling.

"Someone's coming!" Kayla said scared.

"Don't worry its all part of the plan." Zuko said with a smile. The door unlocked with a clunk and a guard stepped in. The guard took off his mask. Standing there was a young man probably fifth teen with a mischievous smile on his face. "Chen there you are!" Zuko said obviously recognizing the stranger to Kayla "I was starting to get worried."

"Don't worry I told you I was going to get you out of here." Chen said unlocking Zuko. Chen soon unlocked Kayla as well. "Okay I'm confused!" Kayla said not understanding what was going on.

"No time for explanations. Can you earthbend that wall." Chen asked trying to look out the window and see if there were any guards.

"Yes but won't Azula figure out I'm an earthbender." Kayla said in a whisper.

"No she will just think that somehow Aang or Toph had snuck in here." Chen said in a low voice. Kayla sighed and earthbended the wall down into the ground then back up after they exited. Kayla took water from the air and got on top. Zuko and Chen hopped on as well and Kayla used more water to push them back to the Western Air Temple. On their way to the Western Air Temple Zuko gave Kayla her necklace. They kissed. In three hours they were back at the temple. "Okay now can SOMEBODY explain to me what is going on?" Kayla said who was really confused right now.

"Okay we can explain on our way back to Azula's. Chen said as he and everyone else hopped onto Appa. Kayla opened her mouth to talk but then shrugged her shoulders and hopped on Appa with everyone else.

**Chapter 39: **"Okay now what is happening?" Kayla said who was very annoyed that no one was telling her.

"Well I am an old friend of Azula who kind of forced me to be on her side. I wanted these wars to end. Azula was and is a monster. I tracked you guys down so I could help and I found out you were gone so we made a plan and Tada!" Chen explained quickly. "All right this is my stop." Chen jumped off of Appa who was flying low.

"I hoped he knows what he is doing betraying Azula." Alisa said who had noticed some attraction between herself and the firebender.

"So where are we going now?" Kayla asked who wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"I was thinking Omashu." Alisa said obvious having some crazy plan up her sleeves.

"What are you going to try to do now?" Kayla said who was tired of her friend's crazy plans.

"I want a pet pentapus." Alisa said like she had been hitting the cactus juice.

"I guess we could, it would be nice to see Boomi again." Aang said who was really starting to question himself about letting Alisa join the team.

"Alright but I have to train on our way and there." Kayla said who was more focused on Azula then purple pentapi.

Okay let's head to Omashu then." Zuko said pulling Appa's reins southeast. They arrived at Omashu an hour later. "Zuko can we do some firebending training?" Kayla said who was enjoying having the alone time with Zuko.

"Sure how about Katara, Alisa, and Toph go and get that pentapus and Sokka, Aang, Kayla, and I will stay here." Zuko said happy to teach Kayla some more. Katara, Alisa, and Toph went towards the Omashu sewage system. "Sokka and I are going to go check on Boomi and the city we'll see you later." Aang said trying to give Kayla and Zuko some alone time.

"Alright I want you to try to form a fire disk. It is pretty advanced but I think you can do it. It's a whirling disk of flame it is used for a long range attack." Zuko said as soon as Sokka and Aang left. Zuko made a fire disk and aimed it at a faraway tree. It didn't go far enough to hit the tree. Which by Zuko's smile Kayla assumed this was on purpose. "Your turn" Zuko said with a smile. Kayla took a deep breath and thought about all the people she cared about and what she would do if anything happened to them. Kayla took a long deep breath and executed the move perfectly. The blue whirling fire was moving fast taking in more energy as it moved. It moved closer and closer to the tree. Just before it reached the tree it stopped. Zuko had stopped the fire just before it reached the tree. "Thank you Zuko" Kayla said happy she hadn't hurt the tree. Just then Katara, Toph, and Alisa were coming back. "I'm going to name you Mushi!" Alisa said as she approached Kayla and Zuko.

"Did you say Mushi?" Zuko asked intrigued by the name.

"Yeah it's after your uncle when you were in the Earth Kingdom." Alisa said who had been hitting the cactus juice.

"Where's Aang… and Sokka" Katara asked wondering what Sokka must have done this time.

"They went off to talk to Boomi and see how Omashu is doing." Kayla said trying to concentrate on training when a weird feeling hit her "We better go find them" Kayla said hoping another Avatar could help her with the feeling.

The gaang walked into the city and all around whispers could be heard and people were pointing at the gaang. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Kayla said who was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well we haven't been here in a while and I guess we are still heroes to these people or something." Katara said who was a little uncomfortable as well. The gaang continued to walk towards the center of Omashu where Boomi's castle was. When they finally reached the castle Aang and Sokka were walking out.

"So how's Boomi?" Toph said weirded out by all the people staring at them.

"He's okay I guess he just seemed…." Aang said trying to find out the right word.

"Old and crazy" Sokka said completing Aang's sentence.

"Wasn't that how he always was?" Alisa said poking Mushi.

"Yeah he just seemed somehow more-so." Aang said not wanting to admit that his old best friend was crazy.

"Do you want to do something" Kayla said who was realizing that Aang was uncomfortable.

"I don't know I have to be alone for a little bit okay?" Aang said heading for the mail shoot. Kayla started thinking. She couldn't figure out what her feeling was. "I am going to go talk to Aang." Kayla said following Aang.

"What's with them?" Sokka said completely clueless on what was going on. Kayla followed Aang trying to keep up with him. Finally he stopped. "I know you're there Kayla." Aang said with a smirk on his face "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you, not about Boomi; unless you want to." Kayla said not really sure how to talk to Aang. Aang nodded sitting down on a ledge that over looked the entire city.

"I'm having this weird feeling. I feel like something is in danger and I keep having these cold shivers down my spine followed by something that feels like a heat stroke." Kayla said avoiding eye contact with Aang. Aang bolted upright.

"The north pole is in danger!"

**Chapter 40:** "What do you mean?" Kayla asked in horror at Aang's words.

"I know that feeling and with the shiver and fire. Azula will attack we have to get there." Aang said starting to walk back to where the rest of the gaang was.

"How do you know it's not the South Pole?" Kayla said following Aang.

"I don't know I just have a feeling like you do. I have a feeling it's the North Pole we have to get there." Aang said taking out his glider. "Hold on." Aang said grabbing onto Kayla. Aang flew into the air. Kayla felt as free as a bird she would have screamed for joy if the reason they were flying wasn't so upsetting. They landed in about five minutes. "Hey guys any reason for flying and the fast heartbeats." Toph said without even motioning to Aang and Kayla.

"We have to get to the North Pole Azula is going to attack!" Kayla said starting to pack Appa.

"How do you know that?" Alisa said not taking her eyes off of Mushi.

"I had an avatar feeling thing and so did Aang." Kayla said putting all of her stuff on Appa "Are you guys going to pack or stand there all day?" The rest of the gaang shrugged and started packing their stuff. In one hour all of everyone's stuff was packed and they were on their way to the North Pole. Appa moaned as night fell but no one wanted to stop besides Appa. "I'm sorry buddy but we have to get to the North Pole. In about an hour we'll stop for an hour. Okay buddy?" Aang said afraid for Appa's health and the North Pole. An hour later Appa landed as everyone got off to stretch their legs. Kayla starting practicing not concentrating too hard when she firebended. Kayla thought she was getting better at firebending but her firebending alone would be nothing compared to Azula. She would just be a minor annoyance. She started using more advanced techniques as fast as she could like she was fighting Azula. Zuko snuck up behind her. He jumped on top of Kayla and they started to fight. Kayla threw a fireball at Zuko which he easily dodged. He responded by making a flaming ark aimed right at Kayla. Kayla jumped out of the way and made a whirling flame towards Zuko. He wasn't expecting that and he jumped out of the way just in time. Kayla made short blasts of fire all around Zuko he made a wall of flames to shield himself from them. CRASH! Kayla and Zuko stopped fighting and ran to where the sound came from. Kayla and Zuko arrived at the same time. "What happened?" Kayla asked when she saw everyone was fine.

"Well someone with a certain pentapus decided it would be fun to take it for a walk… in a tree." Toph said annoyed

"Are you okay Mushi?" Alisa said in a crazy voice.

"Is she okay?" Zuko asked in a whisper to Kayla.

"Yeah she's fine; she'd normally like this… especially if she had sugar or if it was mentioned." Kayla said completely serious. After about two hours of rest for Appa they set out for the North Pole once again. They reached the Northern Air Temple and Aang went to check on the new air nomads while Kayla had to practice firebending more. "Shall we continue our fight?" Zuko asked with a mischievous smile on his face. He turned his head for one moment and a fireball whisked past his head. "Expect the unexpected." Kayla said with a smirk. Their fight began. Kayla used a fire kick and shot fire at Zuko. He blocked the fire with his fists and sent a fireball back at her. Kayla made a fire whip and tried to whip Zuko. He jumped out of the way but when he landed he was distracted for one moment and that was a mistake. Kayla saw this and shot the whip at his feet. This tripped Zuko up and Kayla jumped on top of Zuko. "I guess we know who won this fight." Kayla said with a smirk. Kayla helped Zuko up and they walked back to camp hand in hand. They arrived back and camp hearing Toph's obnoxious comment "Zuko and Kayla sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"That's really nice Toph." Kayla said sarcastically. Aang soon came back to camp saying everything was fine at the Northern Air Temple and they could head to the North Pole. Everyone jumped on Appa and they flew north. In one hour they saw the glaciers and knew they were closing in on the North Pole. They soon saw the enormous ice walls protecting the Northern Water Tribe. The gaang approached and everyone greeted the avatar and friends warmly. They were invited to dinner at the Chief's place that night. While they were getting ready for the dinner Kayla started thinking. "Hey Katara are we going to tell the chief the truth about Alisa and me?" Kayla asked not sure what they should do.

"I'm not sure we should have everyone come here for a conference about that." Katara said wondering the answer to the question. Kayla motioned for Katara to stay quiet. She slowly walked towards the window. Closer and closer to exposing someone. A moment later she was at the window. She reached out the window with lightning reflexes and grabbed someone who was holding on to the side of the wall. "Who are you?" Kayla screamed with her anger slowly climbing the charts.

"No one." The man stubbornly replied.

"Katara get Aang or a guard or something." Kayla said getting really angry.

"Okay but calm down." Katara said hinting to her that she would expose her firebending if she got any angrier. Katara walked out of the room to get someone. Kayla picked up the stranger and pushed her against a wall. "Who are you!?" Kayla asked once again. The man was silent as Aang and Katara walked into the room. "What is going on in here?" Aang said afraid for the safety of everyone if Kayla started firebending.

"This person was spying on us." Kayla said letting the man slump to the ground. Aang grabbed the stranger "Who are you and what were you doing?"

"Wait a minute you are the man that kidnapped me with Azula!" Kayla screamed in disbelief.

"I'm a follower of Azula. She will win and you will fail." The man firebended and got everyone away from him. He jumped out of the window and went to tell Azula everything. "Please tell me you didn't say anything about being an avatar." Aang said for Kayla's safety.

"No but we did say there was something we might not tell the chief." Kayla said taking a deep breath trying to get her anger out of the danger zone.

"This is great Azula is probably planning an attack as we speak we have to tell Chief Arnook." Aang said leaving.

"Wait Aang" Katara said grabbing Aang's hand "Are we going to tell chief Arnook the truth about Kayla and Alisa?"

"No." Aang said determined "We can't risk anyone overhearing anything. Kayla you're a waterbender. No practicing anything else we can't risk it at least until we get to where Azula can't find us for a while."

"Okay." Kayla said not sure if this was the right decision.

**Chapter 41:** Everyone gathered at dinner an hour later. "Chief Arnook," Aang said once they were seated "We have reason to believe that Azula will be attacking your tribe.

"What do you mean do you know or don't you?" the chief said not sure if he should worry his tribe over nothing.

"Well Aang had an avatar feeling thing," Kayla said standing up to address the chief, "and while Katara and I were in our room we found a spy who claimed to be a follower of Azula." Kayla sat back down to let the chief think things over. They ate dinner in silence for a while. "We have to prepare for Azula's attack, from what I have heard her army is of earthbenders and firebenders. For all we know a few waterbenders could have joined." Chief Arnook said abruptly, "We have to prepare even if Azula doesn't attack now she will come eventually."

"What would you like us to do to help?" Katara asked trying to sound satisfied with the chief's reasoning.

"I want you to help get any older people and children to the spirit oasis where they will be safe." Chief Arnook said getting up from the table, "I'm going to tell all of our waterbenders and warriors to get prepared. I will make the announcement for everyone that needs protection to come here where you can take them to the spirit oasis." The chief left the table to make the announcements. An eerie silence filled the room as servants came to clear the table. The gaang went to the front hall to await elders and children. Older people and children came into the castle. Many mothers were with their children comforting them. "What's going on?" Many children asked their mothers.

"It's okay children." Kayla said in a soothing voice as she kneeled down next to the children, "We're going to take you to the spirit oasis and play games and other fun things." Many children nodded their heads trying to contain their excitement of going somewhere new. Katara started walking towards the spirit oasis. All of the water tribe people followed while Zuko and Kayla brought up the rear. "You were really good with them. You knew how to tell the truth without scaring them." Zuko said to Kayla amazed she was so good with children.

"I have a brother and two younger cousins. I understand how they think and what they need to be told." Kayla said picking up a four-year-old who was falling behind. In five minutes everyone was at the spirit oasis. "Children, let's go play a game. Who knows a fun game?" Kayla said using a fun peppy voice hiding the fact she was scared for how many of these kids' fathers might not come back. Many kids raised their hands. Kayla pointed to a young girl about three years old. "Can we play tag?"

"Is that okay with everyone?" Kayla asked trying to sound as happy as possible. Many young kids nodded their heads but kids ten and over years old shook their heads. "Okay everyone who wants to play tag go with Aang and everyone who doesn't can stay here and we'll figure out something else to do." Kayla said motioning for Aang to take the younger kids away from the pond where Yue and La were. "So what do you guys want to do?" Kayla said in a more normal voice. A ten-year-old raised her hand with a worried look on her face. Kayla pointed to her. "Why are we really here? We all want to know and the little kids are playing a game." The girl said with a scared look on her face. Kayla glanced at Katara who gave her a reassuring nod. "We have reason to believe someone is going to attack the North Pole and we're not sure how strong they are. We wanted to keep you all safe. Please don't say anything to the younger kids. We don't want them to worry." Kayla said trying not to make the kids scared. Many kids nodded trying to understand the danger and uncertainty of the situation. "Do you want to play a game?" Kayla said trying to ease the tension.

"I guess we could go play tag now that we know what is going on." A girl about ten said. All of the kids nodded their heads and walked to where the younger kids were playing tag. "You handled that well." Zuko said as all of the kids walked towards Aang.

"Yeah well like I told you I am good with kids" Kayla said staring at a mother feeding a two-year-old, "That looks so much like my mom and my brother."

"You miss them don't you?" Zuko said trying to understand her position.

"Yeah I do but I am here and one day I am going to save this world and my world. My brother will grow up in a safe world." Kayla said tearing as she thought of her brother. All of a sudden Kayla hurt a crash. She turned around using water to lift herself into the air to see where it came from. She saw a huge fire nation ship crashing through the ice wall protecting the northern water tribe. "Azula's here." Kayla said not happy about seeing Azula again.

**Chapter 42: **Many babies started crying at the sound of the crash. All of the mothers started comforting them or singing lullabies. In no time all the children were calm and playing games. "Maybe someone should stand guard at the entrance to the oasis." Kayla said in private to Zuko.

"We should also have a back-up plan incase Azula gets here." Zuko said

"Where?" Kayla said not seeing an easy exit.

"Toph and Katara could make a house or something that could hold everyone in case Azula gets here." Zuko suggested. As if on cue Toph and Katara started walking towards Kayla and Zuko. "How are things with the kids?" Kayla asked concerned for how they were entertaining themselves.

"Good the younger kids are playing with Alisa and her pentapus." Toph said annoyed with the purple blob.

"I think you should make a house or something so if Azula gets here." Zuko said trying not to sound too worried about Azula.

"No problem." Toph said making a large house in the corner of the warm, lush area.

"I'm going to go make sure Azula isn't going to get here." Zuko said walking towards the entrance to the spirit oasis.

"I hope everything is going to be okay." Kayla said as Zuko walked away from her. The rest of the night was filled with laughter as the kids played games. Around nine o'clock mothers put children to bed in the house Toph made and at ten everyone was asleep… except for Kayla who had slept earlier and was now watching the entrance. At midnight Kayla was about to go get Katara for the next watch. All of a sudden a fire blast whisked past Kayla's head. Kayla turned and saw Azula. Kayla backed up not sure what to do. Azula shot a fireball at Kayla. Kayla took water form the air and made a water shield. She then sent the water flying towards Azula. Azula used fire to evaporate the water. Kayla made ice spikes and sent them flying towards Azula. Azula dodged and started to make lightning. _Oh no!_ Kayla thought as Azula made the lightning _I can't redirect it or she will know I am a firebender._ Kayla started backing up trying to wake up Zuko without waking everyone. "I knew you were lying to me. No I will give you one last chance tell me the truth." Azula said holding the lightning.

"I told you the truth." Kayla said turning around to run. Azula took one deep breath and shot the lightning right at Kayla. "NOOOO!!!" Kayla screamed she ducked down at the last second and the lightning hit her in the head. Azula snickered and walked away from the girl lying lifelessly on the ground. Zuko had woken up after that scream and saw Kayla on the ground. "Kayla!" Zuko screamed running towards Kayla. Katara woke up and ran towards the pond. She waterbended about a cup of water and ran towards where Kayla was lying on the ground. She took the water, spinning it in a circle. She waterbended the spirit water onto Kayla's head. The water glowed for a moment and then it stopped, for a moment Katara thought she couldn't save her. Then Kayla stirred and took a deep breath and continued to breathe. She did not wake up but Katara knew she was going to be okay.

**Chapter 43: **The next day Zuko was sitting next to an unconscious Kayla. _Why couldn't I have taken the night shift?_ "Stop blaming yourself Zuko." Alisa said coming into Kayla's room in the chief's palace.

"How did you know I was blaming myself?" Zuko said bewildered Alisa knew what he was thinking.

"I feel the same way." Alisa said without making eye contact, "Azula was after Kayla. If you or anyone else was there last night Azula would have destroyed anyone in her path. That's why Kayla didn't scream until the last second. She knew Azula could have hurt all of the kids. She preferred herself to die then everyone else. But she won't die." Alisa said staring at her friend's motionless body.

"Wow, Alisa you're really smart and sensitive when you're not hitting the cactus juice." Zuko said with humor in his voice. They laughed together and walked out of Kayla's room. Zuko and Alisa walked into the dining room where Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and the chief were talking about what happened yesterday. "So Azula came, attacked Kayla and left?" Chief Arnook wondering what was going through Azula's mind.

"Exactly, I think Azula wasn't exactly aiming at Kayla but since she was there she attacked and figured she had accomplished something and it was good enough to leave then before any more of her soldiers were hurt." Aang said trying not to sound scared by the treat Azula showed to the world.

"How's Kayla?" Chief Arnook said to Zuko as he approached the table.

"Her breathing is steady but she doesn't show any sign of waking up." Zuko said disappointed at not bringing better news.

"Let's hope the spirit water helps Kayla like it did for me." Aang said not showing pride in remembering what happened in Ba Sing Se.

"I think she will be okay if I give her one or more healing sessions with the spirit water." Katara said not looking up from the table, "She got hit in the head not the back. It was a serious injury"

"You have my permission to use any of the spirit water for Kayla." Chief Arnook said standing up, "The only reason Kayla is like this is because she didn't cry out to put my people in danger. I am in debt to her." The chief left the room and Zuko said "You have no idea."

"What do you mean Zuko?" Aang said wondering what Zuko could mean.

"Kayla could redirect lightning. I taught her like four days ago." Zuko said not making eye contact with anyone, "She could have save herself but then all of us and everyone would be in more danger than ever."

"I better go heal Kayla some more." Katara said heading towards the spirit oasis.

"This is my entire fault." Aang said once Katara had left.

"No it's not Twinkle Toes." Toph said in her usual gruff voice.

"Yes it is it was my idea not to let people know who Kayla was." Aang said making eye contact, "Maybe I wasn't meant to be the avatar after all."

"Yes you were Aang. Everything happens for a reason. This must have happened for one reason or another. Kayla decided not to redirect the lightning not you or anyone else. It was her choice." Sokka said trying to get everyone to stop blaming themselves.

The gaang stayed at the North Pole for three more days so Kayla could be healed enough. Katara took a water skin full of spirit water so if Kayla got any worse she could be healed once again. Zuko picked Kayla up onto Appa and they were on their way. "Where are we going to go?" Alisa asked once they were away from the North Pole.

"I don't know it seems like Azula knows exactly where we are always going before we even know." Aang said unsure of himself.

"Maybe we could go to that crater in the fire nation Azula never found us there. It was those two fire nation kids." Toph said not caring about Lee and On-Ji.

"I guess we could try there for now." Aang said steering Appa south west.

**Chapter 44:** The gaang took their time getting to their old camp. When they finally reached their old camp site it had been three weeks since they left the North Pole. Toph quickly made an earth tent for everyone. Katara made a bed for Kayla and Zuko carried her in. In the past three weeks Zuko had been very worried for Kayla. She would stir every once in a while but he hadn't heard her beautiful sweet voice since the North Pole. "Zuko I have to heal Kayla some more." Katara said trying to get Zuko to get his mind off of Kayla. Zuko took one last longing look at Kayla and left the tent. Katara took the water from the volcano crater and started healing Kayla's wound. She moved the water down more and Kayla started to stir. _Maybe she will finally wake up._ Katara thought as she moved farther down towards Kayla's neck. Kayla settled back down into a deep sleep once again. _Maybe I will try again later_ Katara thought leaving the tent. Alisa and Zuko were pacing outside of Kayla's new tent when Katara walked out. "How is she?" Alisa and Zuko said at the same time.

"She's getting better. I think right now though you should just get your minds off of her and relax. You guys haven't relaxed since the North Pole right now go, relax swim do something. I will tell you if she gets better or wakes up." Katara said concerned for Zuko and Alisa's health. Zuko and Alisa shrugged and started walking towards the lake. "Katara is a little too motherly sometimes." Alisa said tired of Katara's personality.

"Yeah I like it sometimes though; I haven't seen my mother since I was ten. It's nice to have a motherly figure once in a while." Zuko said thinking of his mother, "I was searching for my mother until Aang asked me to help him get Kayla."

"My mom is okay. She is annoying though." Alisa said thinking about how much her mom annoyed her, "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Alisa started running towards the water with Zuko right behind her.

"Thank goodness." Katara whispered when she saw Alisa and Zuko going into the water.

"What's the matter?" Aang said walking up behind Katara.

"Alisa and Zuko have been so worried about Kayla lately I think their health is in danger. Alisa hasn't even paid attention to Mushi." Katara said staring at Alisa and Zuko having fun in the water.

"How is Kayla?" Aang asked scared at how serious her injury was.

"I got a little response from her in her last healing session but she went back into that unconscious slumber." Katara said looking at the beautiful sunset in the distance.

"She's going to be okay." Aang said looking into Katara's eyes. They kissed.

**Chapter 45:** The half-moon was high in the sky everyone was sleeping that is except for Zuko. He stared at the moon remembering what had happened on the full moon with Kayla. _All these horrible things have happened to her. I could have stopped some of them. What kind of person am I? _Zuko looked up at the moon once more and went to sleep. Kayla started to stir. After a long sleep she woke up. _Where am I? Where's Azula? Did someone get hurt? _Kayla thought as she sat up. Kayla winced at the pain in her head as she stood up and ran out of her earth tent. She woke up and saw the volcano crater. _Was this entire thing a dream?_ She stumbled with the pain from the wound on the back of her head. "It is definitely not a dream." Kayla said out loud.

"KAYLA YOU'RE AWAKE!" Toph screamed from her tent. She pushed all of the earth tents into the ground so everyone could see Kayla.

"You're okay; thank goodness." Zuko said as he hugged her.

"How long was I out?" Kayla asked not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"About three weeks." Alisa said hugging her friend "For a little while I thought I would never hear your voice again."

"Don't worry it takes more than a lightning strike to kill me. Plus I can tell Katara healed me with spirit water." Kayla said walking over to Katara, "Thank you." They all joined in on a group hug. Everyone went to bed except for Kayla who felt she had slept enough to last weeks. "You should really sleep." Alisa said walking behind Kayla.

"Why I just slept for three weeks." Kayla said still bewildered by the fact she slept that long.

"Because you have almost mastered firebending one or two more moves and you need to start airbending training soon. You will need you're energy for that." Alisa said going back to her tent. Kayla looked up at the half moon high in the sky. "Thank you for helping me Yue." Kayla turned around, walked to her tent, and went to sleep.

**Chapter 46: **Kayla woke up the next morning refreshed. She stood up with a splitting head ache though. _Stupid Azula._ Kayla thought as she touched the back of her head. The spot where she had been hit was like an indent on her head. A little hair was growing back where she was hit. In about a month she would look normal again. Kayla walked out of her tent and towards the water. She saw Zuko swimming in the water with his back towards her. Kayla smiled a mischievous smile, took a deep breath and slipped into the water. She swam underwater until she was directly underneath Zuko. She used waterbending to send a spiral of water up at Zuko. "Who's doing this?" Zuko asked annoyed when he saw he was twenty feet above the pond.

"It's not me or Aang" Katara said from fifty feet away. All of a sudden the water stopped and Zuko dropped into the water. Everyone on shore started laughing. "Okay Katara why'd you do that?" Zuko asked annoyed as he swam towards shore.

"She didn't I did." Kayla called from the other side of the lake.

"I guess you're feeling better." Zuko said swimming after her. Zuko and Kayla ran around. Zuko trying to catch her. "Good old Kayla" Alisa said under her breath seeing Kayla was back to normal.

"I hope she really is better and not jut ignoring the pain." Katara said walking behind Alisa.

"Why would she do that?" Aang said joining on the conversation.

"Kayla is strong and independent." Alisa said with concern in her voice, "She would never want to admit she is hurting. I punched her once and there was a giant bruise and she never admitted I had hurt her. Plus she wouldn't want anyone to worry about her in battle and someone get hurt because of her."

"I understand what you mean." Aang said remembering when he was hurt, "I wanted to do everything by myself when I was hurt. I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"We have to keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't hurting." Katara said walking to her tent. Around eight o'clock Kayla was about to tackle Zuko when he side-stepped her. "I'm going to get you. Just because I've been injured doesn't mean I can't catch you." Kayla said running after Zuko. Zuko ran away and in a moment Kayla over powered him and they started tumbling towards the water. "Ow" Kayla mumbled under her breath trying to hide the pain that just hit her. Zuko quickly got off of Kayla, "Are you okay?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? What gave you reason to believe I'm not?" Kayla asked in a loud paranoid voice walking away from Zuko towards her tent, "I'm tired I will see you in the morning." Kayla left Zuko confused and alone.

Alisa woke up the next morning happy with all that had happened. They hadn't seen Azula in weeks and Kayla was awake. Alisa decided to check on Kayla while she was thinking about her. Alisa looked in one Kayla's tent and saw her rolling around "Azula no!" Kayla said screaming in her sleep. Kayla was sweating now rolling around trying to escape Azula in her sleep. "Kayla wake up!" Alisa screamed trying to save her friend from this horrible nightmare. Kayla woke up with a start. "Are you okay Kayla?" Alisa said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine why would you ask something like that?" Kayla said gathering herself.

"Well you were just screaming in your sleep." Alisa said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine will everyone just get that through your thick skulls!" Kayla said storming out of her tent and towards the lake. Kayla jumped into the water trying to get everyone off of her mind. Kayla went swimming while Alisa stood outside of Kayla's tent wondering what just happened. "Kayla yell at you too?" Zuko asked walking behind Alisa.

"Yeah she did." Alisa said really wondering what was wrong with Kayla, "I asked how she was and she blew up."

"That's weird the same thing happened to me. She said ow I asked if she was okay and she blew up." Zuko said wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"I think I know what's wrong but I think we should talk with everyone, except Kayla maybe." Alisa said going over to talk to Katara and Aang. That day Toph took Kayla off to a town to get supplies.

"So what's going on with Kayla?" Katara asked wondering what was wrong with her old pupil.

"Since she woke up she won't talk about anything that means she isn't feeling well." Alisa said scared for her friend, "She was screaming, having a nightmare last night and when I woke her up and asked if she was okay she screamed at me and went off to sulk."

"Plus yesterday she whispered ow when she was obviously in a lot of pain and when I asked her if she was okay she acted like nothing had happened and went to sleep." Zuko said scared for what was wrong with Kayla.

"I think she doesn't like showing her weakness and she has a big one now. She is hurt physically and mentally. I don't know how I can help her but Aang you might." Katara said looking down at the ground.

"How can I help?" Aang asked confused.

"You went through something similar and you could relate to Kayla situation the most. She will probably listen to you also." Katara said not making eye contact.

"I guess I could try." Aang said just as Toph and Kayla were coming back from town with supplies, "Let's just hope she can get over her weaknesses soon with my help."

**Chapter 47:** That night everyone was sitting around the campfire telling stories. One by one each person went to bed except for Aang and Kayla. "I guess I should be heading off to bed too." Kayla said starting to get up.

"Kayla, wait a minute." Aang said motioning for Kayla to sit back down, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened to you." Kayla took a deep breath not wanting to take part in this conversation but sat down anyway. "How is your head?" Aang asked trying not to touch a delicate subject.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." Kayla yelled. Her anger was working its way up the charts. Along with her anger the fire started rising.

"Kayla calm down." Aang said when he saw the fire, "I just have realized that's been a touchy subject and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

"I guess I do." Kayla said calming down, "When Azula attacked me it took me by surprise. I fought her well but she cornered me. I couldn't redirect the lightning because Azula would know everything. I was scared for all of the people in that tent Toph made. I took the lightning for all of them. For all that time I was unconscious I was in the spirit world." Kayla took a deep breath then continued her story. "I met several spirits including Yue who helped me more than anyone ever could." Kayla looked at the moon giving a silent thank you to Yue. "I found out what could happen if I'm not strong enough to take down Azula. I found out the real reason you had to get another avatar. Also I have to take down Azula and I don't want anyone to know I might be weak. I don't want them to know because I don't want them worrying about me. If they worry about me they could get hurt. If they see me in battle they will always be wondering if I am okay and if they should help me. I don't want that. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my mistake." Kayla was starting to tear up now. With her emotions the fire was starting to go down. "I know how you feel Kayla." Aang said remembering his experience, "I felt almost the same way when I was hit with Azula's lightning. I felt no one should get in my way of defeating the fire lord. In the end though I realized that the only way to overcome an obstacle most time is to work together."

"Thank you Aang. You really helped me." Kayla said walking towards her tent. Once she was in her tent Katara came out of her tent. "How'd it go Aang?" Katara said hopefully.

"It went really well I don't think she will be mad and upset anymore." Aang said hoping he was right.

**Chapter 48:** Alisa woke up the next morning with Mushi. She started tickling him hoping Aang had talked to Kayla. She saw that Aang and Sokka were up and making breakfast. "Hey you guys do you need any help with breakfast? Also did you talk to Kayla?" Alisa asked in a whisper.

"Yea I did and can you get some fire wood." Aang said making the fire bigger with his firebending. Alisa walked into the woods outside of the crater. She walked into the woods. She gathered a lot of wood and walked back to camp. By this time everyone was up. "Hey Alisa, can I talk to you?" Kayla asked when Alisa had dropped off the fire wood.

"Sure Kayla," Alisa said walking towards Kayla. Kayla led Alisa away from the gaang. "Alisa I'm sorry, I have been so snappy lately. What happened to me just made me really tense." Kayla said not looking directly at Alisa.

"It's fine Kayla. I am just glad you're okay." Alisa said happy her friend was okay. They walked back happy joking about things that had happened in their dimension. Kayla decided to talk to Katara. "Katara, can I talk to you?" Kayla asked nervous.

"Sure Kayla anything," Katara said walking towards Kayla. They went into Kayla's tent. "Katara can you heal my head a little? It's been bothering me and I'm not sure if it is healing correctly."

"Sure Kayla." Katara walked out of Kayla's tent and got some water out of the lake. She walked back into Kayla's tent. Katara moved the water onto Kayla's head. "How does that feel?" Katara asked hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Really good, can you go a bit lower?" Kayla said remembering the pain. Katara moved a little lower and Kayla flinched.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked worried.

"Yeah that's exactly where Azula hit me that's all." Kayla said feeling the pain. After about a half hour Kayla was feeling much better. They walked out and they joined the gaang around the fire. Alisa put Mushi down on a log and jumped in the water for a moment. Everyone else also jumped into water. They played for a while then went back to relax. Just as Alisa was about to sit down when she said "Where's Mushi?" _Squish._ "MUSHI!" Alisa screamed. Mushi was flattened. "Katara can you do something about this?" Alisa asked comforting Mushi.

"Does she half to?" Toph asked Kayla in a whisper.

"She doesn't have to now but Alisa will keep whining until Katara does." Kayla said annoyed with her friend's behavior. Katara took some water from the lake and started bending the water around Mushi. In no time Mushi looked fine. "Thank you Katara," Alisa said hugging Mushi. The rest of the day was filled with laughter. At sunset Kayla and Zuko walked away from the gaang to the top of the crater. They were having an emotional sappy conversation when Kayla had a weird feeling. She then heard Toph yelling happily "Hey everyone Iroh's coming." _Great I get to meet Iroh._ Kayla thought staying alone with Zuko. Then a fireball whisked past her head.

**Chapter 49: **"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kayla screamed when the fireball missed her head. Kayla turned around and saw Iroh with a fist towards her.

"Uncle what are you doing?" Zuko asked wondering what Iroh was doing.

"Who are you I am not your uncle but you are with the avatar." Iroh said in a mean general like voice. Everyone was in their tents.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!" Kayla screamed trying to get everyone safe. Everyone came out of their tents as Iroh threw fireballs at everyone. "Uncle it's me Zuko. Calm down Uncle the war is over you helped us win." Zuko said while avoiding Iroh's attacks.

"My nephew does not have a scar like that one." Iroh said using a fire kick at Zuko. The fight continued with Iroh using everything he knew against Zuko who was just avoiding the attacks. Iroh used everything from fireballs to his signature breath of fire. No one knew what to do. They just stood watching trying to decide what to do. Alisa was trying to protect Mushi from fire missing targets. All of a sudden Alisa had a crazy Alisa-like idea. She took Mushi and started walking towards Iroh. No one knew what was happening until it was already done. Alisa put Mushi on Iroh's face blocking his eyes. "ALISA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kayla screamed when she realized how crazy Alisa was. All of a sudden Iroh relax and said in his normal relaxed voice "What is going on?" Alisa tickled Mushi and he let go. "What happened and how'd I get here? How are you Zuko?" Iroh asked confused

"Uncle you were just attacking us and couldn't remember any of us." Zuko said scared for what just happened to his uncle.

"I remember getting hit with a teapot in my shop and I can't remember anything else." Iroh said wondering what could have happened.

"I think just maybe you lost your memory when you got hit in the head. Then somehow when Mushi was sucking on you it brought it back." Kayla said wondering how a pentapus could have helped.

"I guess you're right. Wait! Did you say Mushi? Who's Mushi?" Iroh asked confused.

"He's my pet pentapus." Alisa said dancing around with Mushi.

"Is she okay?" Iroh asked Kayla.

"Yeah she's okay she is normally like this." Kayla said staring in wonder at her friend.

"Wait who are you?" Iroh asked confused realizing he didn't recognize the two new young members of the group.

"I'm Kayla, and that crazy nut over there is Alisa." Kayla said still staring at how crazy her friend was.

"Those are some interesting names." Iroh said realizing that there was something secret about the two girls.

"Yea our parents like interesting names." Kayla said not sure if they were going to tell Iroh about Alisa and herself.

"Kayla it's okay. You can tell Iroh." Aang said thinking Iroh deserved the truth.

"Okay Iroh, Alisa and I are well from a different dimension." Kayla said not sure what Iroh would think.

"Wow. That's cool. Is there tea in your dimension?" Iroh asked with interest.

"Yea my mom sometimes drinks tea." Kayla said weirded out by the question. Iroh started asking Alisa about what she does in their dimension and eventually Zuko and Kayla slipped away. "Well I guess we should finish our evening alone." Zuko said giving Kayla a kiss. The rest of the evening was romantic as everyone else talked with Iroh.

**Chapter 50: **Kayla woke up realizing how perfect these last few days have been. No Azula. No challenges that is except for Iroh but all was good now. She walked out of her tent and saw that everyone else was awake. "Hey everyone why are you all awake." Kayla asked walking towards everyone.

"Iroh is about to leave." Alisa said poking Mushi. Zuko was bowing to Iroh. "I'll see you around Uncle."

"Yes and anytime you want to try to learn lightning again. You know where to find me. It was nice meeting you Kayla." With that Iroh turned around and started walking back to Ba Sine Se. Everyone gathered around the campfire. "So everyone I have an announcement." Zuko said standing up, "Kayla you have mastered firebending. Congratulations! You only have only one more element until you are a fully realized avatar." Zuko said starting a slow clap which in a moment grew to thunderous applause. "Thank you, thank you." Kayla said "I'm touched but seriously I haven't taken down Azula yet. So Aang when can we start airbending training?" Kayla asked excited.

"How about tomorrow? I want to take you to the Southern Air Temple where I learned how to airbend." Aang said excited to teach someone besides a descendent of air nomads to airbend. Until about noon everyone packed up their belongings. Around noon everyone was ready to go. "Kayla can you hold Mushi while I get on Appa?" Alisa said handing Mushi to Kayla. Everyone hopped on Appa and they started flying towards the Southern Air Temple. By nightfall they were three-quarters of the way there. The gaang stopped at a small uninhabited island in as Sokka called it the middle of nowhere. Everyone settled down for the night. Kayla fell asleep with happy thoughts until she remembered that she would soon have to face Azula. _I really hope I can take down Azula._ Kayla thought before she drifted into sleep.

Everyone woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go to the Southern Air Temple. Everyone packed what little things they had taken off of Appa and they started flying. "So there are air nomads in the Southern Air Temple right?" Alisa asked playing with Mushi.

"Actually no it is still unoccupied. The Northern and Eastern are inhabited." Aang said disappointed that his home was still empty. There was a disappointed silence in there air as the gaang approached the Southern Air Temple. Aang showed Toph, Zuko, Alisa, and Kayla around the temple because Katara and Sokka had already been there. Kayla was amazed at all of the wondrous things that the monks did. After the tour Aang decided it was time for Kayla's airbending training but he didn't know who lurked in the shadows of the temple. Kayla asked if they could explore the temple more. Aang figured they could wait until tomorrow to start airbending training. Everyone went off in different directions, leaving Alisa alone to play with Mushi. A shadow suddenly fell over Alisa. She was too concerned with Mushi to realize what was happening. She was suddenly hit in the head. Everything went black.

**Chapter 51: **Kayla was wandering around the temple trying to grasp the spirit of past airbenders. She started to wonder where Alisa went. She put her hand to the ground to try to locate Alisa._ Where did that freaky friend of mine go?_ She walked to where she last saw Alisa. Instead she saw Mushi, sucking on a note written in fancy script.

Hello everyone I took Kayla once again. This time don't come after her. I want to know who she is and I will find out one way or another. I will see you guys when you lose this war,

-Azula.

"AHHHHH!" Kayla screamed as she read the letter. Everyone came running. "Kayla, what's the matter?" Sokka said panting.

"I-I found this." Kayla said trying to hold back tears. Sokka read the letter aloud.

"But this makes no sense you are still here." Katara said confused.

"Who did she take?" Sokka said looking around.

"Hello?! She took Alisa! We look the same from behind without my ponytail! Plus Mushi is on the note!" Kayla screamed. Kayla's eyes started to glow. A spherical ball of air surrounded her as she rose. Winds were blown all around Kayla. No sound could be heard over the swirling winds. "KAYLA!" Zuko tried to scream over the loud winds, "IT'S OKAY! WE'LL FIND ALISA! EVERYTHING HAS TURNED OUT OKAY AND SO WILL THIS!" The winds started to calm down. Slowly but surely the wind stopped and Kayla exited the avatar state "I'm sorry you guys." Kayla said scared for her friend, "So how are we going to save Alisa?"

"I think I could go and save her." Toph offered.

"No," Kayla said firmly, "She's MY best friend and I will save her if it is the last thing I do."

"Okay then you can go after her and maybe Chen can help you." Zuko said scared that Kayla was making the wrong decision.

"Okay, Sokka can you take care of Mushi for Alisa. She will kill me if something happens to him." Kayla asked as she started walking away.

"I'll see you guys soon. Take care of Mushi for me." With that Kayla walked away from the gaang.

**Chapter 52: **Alisa woke up with a splitting headache. She was in a small metal room with only one small window. Alisa massaged her head. "Where am I?" Alisa asked wit wonder.

"You're in my prison." Azula said walking in, "Wait a minute you're not Kayla!"

"Really what was you're first clue was it the streak in my hair or the fact she is half an inch taller than me." Alisa asked with sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Alisa screamed as she lifted Alisa up and held Alisa to her face.

"I'm Alisa." Alisa said brushing herself off when Azula put her down.

"Wait a minute, Kanji get in here." Azula called with a shrill voice that would shatter glass. A young man about fifteen walked into the room.

"Yes my lady." Kanji said walking into the chamber.

"Who was Kayla talking about with Katara and said that something special was about her and who else?" Azula asked hoping she was right.

"Um I think it was Alisa." Kanji said wondering what the importance of this conversation was.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Kanji, you may go. I want to have a private conversation with this prisoner. Kanji left confused. "So you're Alisa huh. What is so special about you and Kayla?"

"We're best friends?" Alisa said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm talking about something you wouldn't tell the chief of the Northern Water Tribe." Azula said, heat coming out of her hands with the anger welling up inside of her.

"I don't know what your talking about there is nothing we didn't tell the Northern Water Tribe chief about Kayla and me." Alisa said with a straight face (she was a very good liar).

"So why don't you tell me about Kayla. Why is she your best friend?" Azula said trying to get Alisa to talk on accident.

"We have a lot in common and she is a very nice compassionate person." Alisa said realizing Azula's plan. "Also I know that you are trying to get information out of me and you can forget it."

"Fine, I will just see you again when Kayla comes to the rescue." Azula said making a fireball. She threw the fireball right at Alisa's left shoulder. "AAHH!" Alisa said trying not to show Azula how much that had hurt.

"Now you and Kayla have a matching scar. Congratulations." Azula said walking out the door.

Azula walked out of the chamber to where her friend's room was. "Chen I need to talk to you." Azula said walking into Chen's room.

"Yes Azula." Chen said putting his book down.

"I have a new prisoner I want you to check on her every so often. Also see if she will tell you about her and Kayla's little secret." Azula said with a smirk.

"What is the prisoner's name?" Chen said wondering if it was Alisa.

"Her name is Alisa. What kind of freakish name is that? Am I right?" Azula said laughing.

"You are right." Chen said trying to laugh along with Azula. Once Azula left he was wondering if Alisa was okay. He walked to the prison chamber. He walked in and saw Alisa pacing the floor. "Alisa, are you okay?" Chen said in a whisper.

"Yeah is that you Chen?" Alisa asked in a low voice as well.

"Who else would be checking on you?" Chen asked with a rare smile on his face.

"I don't know. Have any plans?" Alisa asked wondering if the gaang even noticed if she was gone.

"Not yet I will check on you later with a plan." Chen said about to leave. Chen left hoping Azula hadn't hurt Alisa.

**Chapter 53:** Kayla was walking alone in the forest trying to figure out where Azula went. Out of nowhere footprint appeared. She saw one set of footprints with a giant blob. _I guess I found Azula's trail._ Kayla followed the trail hoping Alisa wasn't hurt. Kayla walked on for about a mile. Then she heard screaming "I DON'T CARE WE NEED MORE EARTHBENDERS ON OUR SIDE NOW GO AND RECRUIT SOME EARTHBENDERS!" _I guess I found Azula._ Kayla thought as she walked towards the noise. Then she saw a huge metal building. She walked towards the building and saw a small window with bars blocking entry. _That's a dungeon if I ever saw one. _Kayla walked carefully to the dungeon. She jumped up to the window and looked in. She saw Alisa pacing the floor. Alisa sat down and moved her shoulder Kayla saw Alisa wince. "Alisa," Kayla whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Kayla is that you?" Alisa whispered trying not to let anyone know that Kayla was there.

"Who else would it be?" Kayla asked joking like old times. Kayla took water from her necklace and started bending it against the bars on the window. "Have you heard anything from Chen?" Kayla asked when she was had almost broken through the bars.

"Yea, he was supposed to come here later to discuss a plan but I guess we won't need that." Alisa said trying to feel the metal to see if anyone was coming. Kayla finally broke through the bars and jumped into the dungeon with Alisa. Kayla gave Alisa a hug and then started helping her out. Out of nowhere Azula burst in the room. "KAYLA! GUARDS, THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Azula screamed as she threw a fire ball at Kayla. Kayla took water from her necklace and blocked the fire. Soon a bunch of guards came into the room. Some were firebenders and some were earthbenders who were basically useless in this metal room. There was also Kanji with a sword. Kayla looked around at the group of soldiers and with one nod from Alisa she started fighting. Alisa grabbed Kanji's sword and started fighting. Alisa took on two earthbenders with her sword. Kayla took water from her necklace and started fighting five firebenders. Soon Azula had interfered with the fight by pushing pressure points on Alisa to knock her out. Azula started fighting Kayla. Kayla made a water whip and started whipping Azula whenever she could. Kanji walked up behind Kayla and pushed Kayla's elbow. Immediately after that the water dropped. Kayla started trying to struggle towards Alisa who was getting taken away. Soon Azula pushed a different pressure point on Kayla. Everything went black.

**Chapter 54: **Kayla woke up with earth hand cuffs behind her back. She looked around and saw she was in an earth room with Alisa on the other side of the room. "Azula's a nut and stupid." Kayla said loud enough to wake Alisa.

"How is she a nut and stupid?" Alisa asked still trying to wake up.

"HELLO we're in an earth chamber with earth handcuffs!" Kayla said not believing that her friend was so stupid.

"Oh yea, I didn't realize." Alisa said laughing at her own stupidity.

"I think we should wait until nightfall for our escape." Kayla said in a hushed tone.

"You're right. What do you want to do now?" Alisa asked who was more bored than normal.

"How about you tell me who you two really are?" Azula said walking in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alisa and Kayla said at the same time.

"Oh really then tell me Kayla what were you talking about with Katara at the North Pole." Azula said hoping she had cornered the girls.

"I was wondering if we should tell the chief if I didn't have much training in my element and that Alisa wasn't a bender." Kayla said trying to think.

"I doubt that is the truth and you will be here until then. I will have one of my guards outside of this room." Azula said leaving.

"This is going to be easy." Alisa said laughing at Azula's stupidity. Kayla joined in on the laughter until they heard someone coming. Chen came into the room. "Hey are you guys okay?" Chen asked closing the door.

"Yeah we're fine and we are going to get out of here tonight." Kayla said in a whisper.

"Okay I will try to get guard duty tonight so no one will hear anything okay?" Chen said leaving.

"Bye Chen." Alisa said in a dreamy voice. Chen left with an occasional smile on his face. "So Alisa, I'm not an idiot." Kayla said with a smile.

"I never called you an idiot." Alisa said secretly knowing what Kayla was talking about.

"I'm talking about how you feel about Chen. Bye Chen." Kayla said imitating Alisa's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alisa said obviously lying.

"Sure you don't" Kayla said rolling her eyes. There was a friendly silence in the air; soon after Kayla saw the sun setting out of the small window. "I hope Chen is out there." Kayla said in a whisper. As if on cue Chen walked in. "You guys I'm about to take the shift you can escape in about five minutes." Chen said in a whisper and left. Alisa earthbended the handcuffs off of herself and Kayla. They waited three minutes then Alisa earthbended the wall away. Kayla made a wave of water and they jumped on. Kayla used the water to take them to the Southern Air Temple. In an hour they were far enough away to take a break. Kayla put the water down and relaxed for a moment. "Can we leave now?" Alisa said who was very impatient.

"How about you make an earth wave and you work for an hour straight doing the same motion over and over." Kayla said who was impatient with her friend.

"Fine," Alisa said making an earth wave. Kayla and Alisa jumped on and they traveled for about an hour when Alisa finally had to rest.

"It's not so easy is it?" Kayla said almost gloating with the fact she was right.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Alisa said sincerely. Kayla was feeling better now so she made a wave of water. Alisa jumped on massaging her sore shoulders. In about an hour they were back at the Southern Air Temple. "Where's Mushi?" Alisa asked as soon as she landed.

"I told you Sokka is taking care of him." Kayla said. Alisa whooshed past Kayla and ran towards where the gaang had made camp. Kayla heard Sokka scream when Alisa rushed into his tent and grab Mushi. "Mushi did you miss me?" Alisa said in her dreamy, crazy voice.

"Yeah he did, now can you get out of here?" Sokka screamed annoyed. _Everything is back to normal. But for how long?_ Kayla thought worried.

**Chapter 55: **The night was peaceful and Kayla retired early because tomorrow she was going to start airbending training. The next morning Kayla was excited and ready to start training. She walked out of her tent and saw everyone was packing. "Where are we going?" Kayla asked confused.

"We're going to the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said disappointed, "Azula knows we're here and we can't risk that." Kayla was disappointed in not starting airbending training right away but started packing. In an hour they were leaving Aang's old home. Aang face went from his normal perky face to a face of utter disappointment. "I'm sorry Aang. I know you must hate leaving your home again." Kayla said trying to understand Aang's pain.

"It's okay just every time I leave I remember the day I ran away." Aang said sadly. The ride on Appa continued with Appa moaning every so often with the weight of seven people. In three hours the gaang was at the Eastern Air Temple. As they approached Kayla saw monks flying around on gliders. "Oh my goodness," Kayla said amazed.

"Yea I brought some of the airbenders back. But don't get any ideas Kayla I am going to teach you." Aang said joking.

"Are you kidding?" Kayla said joking, "Would I rather some person who didn't learn to airbend until they were like an adult or something or the AVATAR!"

"I get your point let's go train." Aang said jumping off of Appa. Kayla followed Aang to an empty field. "Air is the element of freedom. Airbenders never use their bending for violence. All the moves are defensive. Try to push the air. Make the wind blow through the trees. Think freedom and playfulness." Aang said making a gust of wind. Kayla took a breath and thought of the freedom and playfulness of her brother. She pushed the air and a huge gust of air surged from her finger tips. "That was very good Kayla but a little too violent for an airbender. Think peace and playfulness." Aang said happy Kayla was so good at airbending, "Let's try an air shield." Aang said making a shield in front of him. Kayla took a deep breath and made the air shield. The lesson continued. In about an hour Kayla had mastered simple airbending moves. Kayla ran back to Appa happy at being good at airbending when a horrible thought struck her. _As soon as she masters airbending she can take on Azula._ Kayla took a deep breath remembering that this was her destiny. Kayla hopped on Appa and grabbed her glider. Kayla used her airbending to enhance her speed and in no time she was back in the field. "Okay now this might be a little hard." Aang said trying not to crush Kayla's spirits if she doesn't get it on the first try, "Open the glider then grab on to it. Then try to manipulate the air currents around you without using your hands." Aang said demonstrating how to use the glider. Kayla opened her glider and did exactly what Aang said. She took a deep breath and let the air take her. She manipulated the air currents and was flying. "Oh my goodness this is awesome!" Kayla said as she did loopdy loops. Kayla landed. "That was great I felt free like I could do anything." Kayla said happy.

"That's what airbending is all about." Aang said happy Kayla was such a good airbender, "That's all for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

**Chapter 56:** Kayla went to sleep early that night. She fell asleep with a smile on her face not knowing how soon that smile would be turned upside down. The next morning everyone woke up with a cheery smile on their faces. Kayla and Aang ate breakfast quickly then went back to airbending training. Kayla grabbed her glider and flew to the training spot. Aang was right behind her and decided to show Kayla a few more advanced moves. Aang demonstrated the breath of winds and Kayla copied. This was how the lesson went for about an hour when all of a sudden Kayla heard a crash. A young girl nomad ran towards them. "Avatar Aang there is a fleet of airships attacking the temple!" The girl said with worry in her voice.

"Thank you Micila," Aang said and started flying towards the noise. Micila grabbed her glider and flew back to the temple. Kayla started to take out her glider before remembering the crash could be from Azula. Kayla started to run towards the sound when she saw a huge airship with an unusual insignia on it. There was a shadowed girl's head with blue fire around it. _That must be Azula._ Kayla thought as she ran towards where the gaang was. The ship landed and Kayla saw the gaang fighting Azula and her goons. She saw Chen among them trying to look unconscious. Kayla jumped into the fight. She started waterbending some earthbenders away from Sokka who was separated from his sword. Kayla had a moment to breath and she looked around and saw Alisa cornered by Azula. Azula was about to make a fireball. Kayla started to run towards her friend but she wasn't quick enough. Chen jumped in and blocked Azula's attack. "Chen how could you?" Azula asked in disbelief.

"You're a monster. You need to be stop I joined the avatar and I helped everyone." Chen said dodging a fireball from Azula. Everyone had stopped fighting, staring at Azula and Chen fighting. All of a sudden Azula stopped fighting and motioned for her soldiers to follow her. Azula left as quickly as she came; leaving Chen with the gaang not sure if he had made the right choice.

**Chapter 57: **"What have I just done?" Chen said upset with himself, "I was a spy for Azula and now I just blew my cover. I am sorry you guys."

"Chen you saved my best friend's life. I would rather her live than me die and loose this war." Kayla said thinking what Chen did was the bravest thing ever.

"I guess you're right but still now we won't have any clue to what Azula will do. She will probably change her plans now that I have changed sides. She told me everything." Chen said disappointed that he had blown his cover.

"Hey its okay she probably won't change her long term goals so we will still know that." Alisa said trying to make Chen feel better.

"Well she wanted to attack the fire nation pretty soon because it is pretty defenseless without you Zuko." Chen said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Then Kayla has to master airbending and then we have to get to the fire nation as fast as possible." Sokka said talking like it was easy. The gaang departed and Aang flew back to where he was training Kayla. Kayla started walking with a nervous look on her face. _I have to face Azula as soon as I master airbending. How can I do this? I can do this. I have to._ Kayla started to run towards where Aang had already landed. "Do you want to try to make an air funnel?" Aang asked wondering if Kayla was okay.

"Alright can you demonstrate?" Kayla asked trying to get her mind off of Azula. Aang made the air funnel while saying "It is like a tornado on a much smaller scale." Kayla took a deep breath and made the air funnel perfectly. "Very good," Aang said happy Kayla was so good at airbending. The lesson continued with Kayla using advanced airbending skills like enhanced speed and agility with airbending and other techniques. Aang said to relax for the rest of the day when he realized that Kayla was nervous.

Meanwhile… Alisa took Chen away from camp because she wanted to talk. "Sooooo I never really got to thank you for saving my life so uh thanks." Alisa said who was clearly nervous.

"No problem. I probably would have done it for anybody well except Azula." Chen said laughing. Alisa joined in on the laughter realizing Chen had just relaxed the tension. "So how did you like growing up in the fire nation?" Alisa trying to make small talk.

"Good, I hated the war though. My father was an important high ranking general and he believed in the war and always got mad at me for not believing in it." Chen said avoiding eye contact. Alisa was about to make more small talk when out of nowhere Chen kissed her. "I'm sorry." Chen said afterwards.

"Don't be I am glad you did." Alisa said showing a rare, true smile.

**Chapter 58: **The days past with Kayla mastering airbending as each day past. One week later Aang thought Kayla would be a master airbender in one more day. Kayla knew she would be a master airbender soon but knew there were two more things that she had to do before facing Azula. She also wondered if she would be able to succeed in the first thing she must do. That night everyone was gathered around the campfire. She motioned for Aang to follow her away from the gaang. He followed. "So what's bothering you?" Aang asked.

"Well I know as much as you do I have almost mastered airbending and I was wondering if you think I have time to go and find Guru Pathik. I know I have to do something else but do I have time to find Guru Pathik?"

"I don't know. You have hardly entered the Avatar State. It is your decision. Your choice. You have some time to decide. Tell me when you have. I am just telling you might not want to because if you don't unlock all you wont be able to go into the avatar state at all." Aang said remembering his experience.

"I will think about it. I am not sure how to thank you for talking to me though." Kayla said walking back to camp. Kayla went to bed early that night. She had dreams of Guru Pathik and Azula. One dream was she went to see Guru Pathik but while she was there Azula destroyed the world. "AH!" Kayla screamed as she woke up from the nightmare. Sokka rushed in holding Momo. "What's wrong?!" Sokka screamed.

"Nothing just a nightmare, what were you going to do with Momo?" Kayla asked confused.

"Oh I thought I grabbed my space sword?" Sokka said going back to sleep. Kayla laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. Kayla was restless trying every possible position to get comfortable. Kayla finally gave up and found her book. Kayla started reading about an imaginary world. Kayla finally drifted into sleep hoping she didn't have another nightmare.

**Chapter 59: **Kayla woke up the next morning excited for something to take her mind off of Guru Pathik. Aang taught Kayla avatar level moves that day Kayla learned and mastered the air vortex, air wake, and air spout. Aang said that the lesson was over for the day and flew off. Kayla wondered why Aang was so abrupt with the end of the lesson but started flying around on her glider. She remembered what Monk Gyatso tried to do in the avatar and the firelord. Kayla started to get the air currents flying around her. She flipped upside down on the glider and stood up. She was doing it. She was air surfing. She flew around like this and did looped de loops. All of a sudden she heard clapping. She lost concentration and the air currents stopped. She started flying and saved herself at the last second. "What was that for?" Kayla said turning around to see Alisa.

"Sorry but that was really cool!" Alisa said laughing, "I came to get you because we are having lunch and I was wondering where you were since you hate missing meals." Kayla opened her glider again with a sly look on her face. She grabbed Alisa and started to fly. "Put me down! I am an earthbender! I like to be on the ground!" Alisa screamed as they got closer to camp. As they got closer Kayla put Alisa down and they started to walk. "Sorry I saw an opportunity and I HAD to take it." Kayla said with a laugh.

"I hope you think like that when you fight Azula." Alisa said laughing along with her best friend.

"Don't remind me. I would like to relax a little before I have to save the world." Kayla said aggravated with the weight on her shoulders. They walked into camp and Kayla saw no one was there. Out of nowhere everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Kayla had a look on her face you can only see once in a life time. It was a look of surprise, anger, joy, aggravation, relaxation, and so much more. A banner came out of nowhere and draped itself against trees. Kayla saw it said Congratulations Kayla! "What's this about?" Kayla asked bewildered at the sight of the surprise party.

"Well it's worth a party you have now mastered all four elements!" Aang said clearly avoiding the words Kayla knew he wanted to say.

"Thanks you guys!" Kayla said trying to get her mind off of Guru Pathik and mastering the avatar state. The rest of the day was filled with partying and fun activities. Kayla went to sleep with a smile on her face realizing what she had to do.

**Chapter 60: **Kayla slept through the night without a single nightmare. Kayla woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to tell the gaang her decision. Kayla walked out of her tent and saw that no one else was awake. Kayla got on her glider and worked on her air surfing technique. Soon everyone else was awake and Kayla surfed through camp and hopped off. "Wow Kayla I didn't know you could air surf?" Aang said amazed because he didn't teach her the seemingly useless technique.

"I taught myself yesterday. It might come in handy some day." Kayla said putting her glider away, "You guys I have to tell you something." Kayla said trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned their heads and walked towards the campfire. Everyone sat down focusing on Kayla. "I have to master the avatar state. I have to find Guru Pathik before I can face Azula. Even if I can't master it I can't risk using the avatar state in my fight with Azula." Kayla said hoping she was making the right decision.

"Okay. Do you know where he is?" Sokka asked wondering how Kayla was going to find one person in the entire world without a clue where he was.

"No but is it possible that someone here knows where he went?" Alisa asked more focused on playing with Mushi.

"I think Lio knows where he went." Aang said flying off to find out if she knows.

"Once Aang tells me where Guru Pathik is I will leave right away." Kayla said starting to pack up.

"Hold on there all mighty avatar." Alisa said with sarcasm in her voice, "I'm coming with you."

"Why do you want to come all we will be doing is spiritual avatar mumbo jumbo. You will be bored out of your mind. You will want to pull your hair out." Kayla said secretly hoping Alisa will want to come anyway.

"I don't care. You always need back up and I am it." Alisa said packing her stuff as well.

"Okay you can come." Kayla said pretending to be reluctant. Kayla and Alisa continued packing their stuff. Half an hour later Aang came back to camp. "Guru Pathik said he was going to the Wulong Forest to see if he could replant the trees." Aang said landing next to Appa

"I remember that place. Isn't it where you fought Ozai?" Kayla said continuing to pack.

"Yes it is and I have a little present for you. You could use it now that you have mastered all four elements." Aang said backing into the woods. Once Aang left Kayla said "Toph what is it?"

"Oh no I am not going to ruin this surprise but trust me you will love it." Toph said with humor in her voice. A minute later Aang came into the leading a bison about half the size of Appa. "You guys meet Yein." Aang said happily.

"Oh my gosh Aang she's precious. Is she really mine now?" Kayla asked amazed that this was really happening.

"Yup she's all yours." Aang said happy Kayla liked her gift, "You can take her to find Guru Pathik."

"Thanks Aang. You are so cute Yein aren't you aren't you?" Kayla said using a voice people use when they talk to babies. Alisa and Kayla loaded their stuff onto the young bison. In two hours Alisa and Kayla were ready to leave.

**Chapter 61: **Before Alisa and Kayla left everyone said their goodbyes. Kayla and Alisa walked away with their boyfriends for a moment. "Be careful okay?" Zuko said

"I will be fine. Don't worry you'll see me again." Kayla said with a smile on her face. They kissed which Kayla hoped wouldn't be the last time.

Chen and Alisa had walked off hand in hand. "I will come back to you don't worry." Alisa said reading Chen's mind.

"Okay but please be careful anyway." Chen said worried about Alisa. They kissed.

Everyone walked back to the clearing where Yein and Appa were nuzzling each other. "Are they related?" Kayla asked wondering what the connection was between the two bison.

"Yea Yein is Appa's daughter." Aang said staring at his life long companion.

"Alright we better get going." Alisa said trying to hide the fact she didn't want to leave Chen. Alisa and Kayla jumped on Yein and started to fly off. "Bye you guys meet us in the fire nation when you are done." Sokka yelled to them as they were flying away.

Kayla and Alisa continued flying for three hours. Kayla was watching the sunset while Alisa was taking a nap. Kayla remembered the last time she enjoyed the sunset was with Zuko. "Please Zuko stay safe." Kayla said in a whisper hoping saying it out loud would make it true. They continued until about seven o'clock. Yein started to moan so they landed. They were about half way to the Wulong Forest. Kayla made dinner while Alisa made tents and a table and went into the woods to find berries and such. The night continued with no trouble. Everyone went to sleep content. Kayla however was haunted by the fact that maybe she wouldn't be able to master the avatar state. The next morning everyone woke up happy including Yein who was moaning and flying around happily. Alisa and Kayla packed the few things they had unpacked and started off. In about five hours Kayla saw the woodland of the Wulong Forest. She steered Yein around trying to see a campsite where Guru Pathik might be. Kayla steered Yein around in circles for about an hour. "Kayla stop it! I am going to be sick." Alisa said lying down.

"Sorry I am trying to find Guru Pathik." Kayla said turning Yein to the left. Out of nowhere Kayla saw smoke. Kayla realized it was a campfire. "Hey there he is." Kayla said pointing at the smoke. Yein landed and Kayla and Alisa walked to where Guru Pathik was camping. "Hello? Guru Pathik?" Kayla said walking towards the camp fire.

"Yes who is there?" Called a scratchy elderly voice.

"I have to talk to you. Alisa can you make sure no one is coming?" Kayla said walking into Guru Pathik's camp. Kayla sat down next to Guru Pathik who was meditating. "You are strange I can tell from your aura that you are a powerful bender and I think you can bend multiple elements but Aang is the avatar." Guru Pathik said confused.

"I come from a different dimension along with my friend Alisa over there. My name is Kayla. Aang took me from my dimension to help save this world. I found out my destiny when I went into the spirit world. I have to master the avatar state." Kayla said looking at Guru Pathik with wide eyes.

"I see. Okay we will start at once. You probably know about the seven chakras. Once you unlock all of them you can enter and exit the avatar state at will. "The first chakra is the earth chakra and is located at the base of the spine. It circulates through survival and is blocked by fear. What makes you fearful?" Guru Pathik said. Kayla went into mediation. _She saw when Azula almost killed Alisa. She saw images of Azula with blue fire surrounding her and conquering the world. "_Your fears are what have happened to your loved ones. You have to let go of these fears" Guru Pathik said. _The images faded._ Kayla took a deep breath. "Congratulations the first chakra has been opened." Guru Pathik said hoping this chakra opening won't be like Aang's, "The next chakra is the water chakra and is located in the sacrum. It circulates through pleasure and is blocked by guilt. What pollutes your water chakra?" Kayla starting thinking _she saw herself lying to her mom. Leaving her dimension without telling her, when her brother broke his leg and she had no clue what to do. When his chin split open. _"I have lied to my mom." Kayla said disappointed in herself.

"You must accept these things. You must not let these things cloud your judgment. You must forgive yourself." Guru Pathik said. Kayla took a deep breath and the images faded. "The water chakra has been opened!" Guru Pathik said.

**Chapter 62: **"Next is the fire chakra. It is located in the stomach. It circulates through will power and is blocked by shame." Guru Pathik said. _Kayla saw herself firebending and destroying the bushes, loosing control of herself and going into the avatar state, When she almost firebended when she saw that man had spied on her in the North Pole Alisa getting hurt because Azula couldn't know she was avatar._ "You muse accept all aspects of your life in order to make peace and balance in the world. You are the avatar and even though it's good that Azula doesn't know you are the avatar the world has to know eventually." Guru Pathik said. Kayla took a deep breath and all of the images faded. "Very good, do you want to continue or take a rest and continue tomorrow?" Guru Pathik said gazing at the setting sun.

"We can start again tomorrow." Kayla said taking a deep breath. Alisa walked into the clearing. "How are things?" Alisa asked in that crazy Alisa-like voice.

"Good where's Mushi?" Kayla asked realizing that Mushi wasn't with Alisa.

"He is with Yein. They really like each other. Hey can I get a buzzard wasp?" Alisa asked getting a crazy idea in her head.

"No you already have one pet and the buzzard wasp will kill you before you can say ow." Kayla said with a smile on her face.

"Fine! Anyway how did you do opening the chakras?" Alisa asked annoyed that she couldn't have a buzzard wasp.

"Okay I guess I opened three of the seven chakras." Kayla said hoping she could open them all.

"I am going to bed. Are you going to also?" Alisa said making an earth tent.

"Sure why not I will need to have a good night's rest if I am going to unlock the rest of the chakras tomorrow." Kayla said making an earth tent for herself. Kayla fell asleep quickly. Unfortunately Alisa did not have a good time getting to sleep. She tossed back and forth trying to get comfortable. Each time she let her mind wander she kept coming back to Chen. After much struggle Alisa finally went to sleep hoping her bad feelings about Chen were wrong.

**Chapter 63: **Kayla woke up the next morning to find it very windy. _Perfect day to open the air chakra_ Kayla thought as she stretched. Kayla walked out of her tent and found a watermelon for Yein to have for breakfast. She saw Guru Pathik mediating. "Here Kayla," Guru Pathik said as Kayla approached him. He handed her a cup of an odd looking liquid. Kayla drank the foul smelling liquid to find it tasted as horrible as it smelled. "What is this?" Kayla said trying to swallow the repulsive drink.

"Onion and Banana juice it helps opening the chakras." Guru Pathik said drinking some as well, "The next chakra is the air chakra; it is located in the heart. It circulates through love and is blocked by grief." Kayla went into meditation and saw the horrible things she had done. _She saw herself not going into the hospitable room to see her mom's cousin one last time. _"Love is a form of energy around us people we have lost; their love for us has reborn in a new love." Guru Pathik said. _Kayla saw Zuko, her brother, and her mom. She saw all of her friends, old and new. _Kayla smiled as Guru Pathik said "Congratulations the air chakra has been opened."

"The next chakra is the sound chakra. It is located in the throat; it circulates through truth and is blocked by lies we tell ourselves." _Kayla went into meditation and saw herself lying and telling that she wasn't hurt. _"No one cannot lie and say we aren't hurt. We all get hurt sometimes and we must accept them. We must accept the fact we need help sometimes." Guru Pathik said. Kayla took a deep breath as she accepted this.

"The sound chakra has been opened. Have some onion and banana juice." Guru Pathik said holding up a cup of onion and banana juice. Kayla graciously took the foul drink and drank it. "This tastes better than last time is that good?" Kayla asked confused

"Yes that means you are opening the chakras completely." Guru Pathik said.

"Great!" Kayla said continuing to drink the thick liquid.

"The next chakra is the light chakra and it is located in the forehead. It circulates through insight and is locked by illusion. The greatest illusion is that of separation and that we think things are separate but they are really one and the same." Guru Pathik said.

"Like the four nations?" Kayla asked wondering if she was right.

"Yes we are all one people but we act as if we are divided." Guru Pathik said. _Kayla went into meditation thinking about all of the separate things in her life realizing they are all connected._ "Congratulations the light chakra was opened." Guru Pathik said remembering the next chakra is where Aang had problems.

**Chapter 64:** "After you unlock this chakra you will be able to travel in and out of the avatar state at will. It is the thought chakra, and it is located at the crown of the head. It circulates through pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments." Guru Pathik said hoping Kayla would be able unlock the last chakra, "What attaches you to this world." Kayla went into meditation._ She saw her brother, her mom, Alisa, all of her friends from her dimension; she saw Chen, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Zuko. She saw many images of Zuko. Him saving her from Azula different times. _"Let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river." Guru Pathik said, "Learn to let go." Kayla took a deep breath._ She saw all of her attachments drift into the distance. She saw herself high above the worlds. Hers on her left, the avatar world on her right. A path suddenly appeared beneath her feet and it lead two ways. One way was unclear the other way was herself. She was in the avatar state. She cautiously walked towards herself. She walked closer and closer to herself and there was a swirling ball of energy in her hands. She stepped into the energy and it swirled around her. All of a sudden she heard Zuko scream. She looked behind her. No she had to master the avatar state. She stayed in the energy and it continued to swirl around her. Kayla's eyes glowed as she tried to ignore Zuko's screams. _Suddenly all Kayla was Guru Pathik with a smile on his face. He started to clap. Alisa came out of nowhere and started clapping as well. "What's happening?" Kayla asked confused.

"You have mastered the avatar state. Congratulations." Guru Pathik said, "I know it was hard letting go of your earthly attachments and I can tell from your face your love is in danger go to him. I will meet you again."

"Thank you Guru Pathik. I will always remember you." Kayla said amazed she could let go of Zuko, "Come on Alisa we have to go. Everyone is in danger."

**Chapter 65:** Kayla and Alisa packed as fast as they could. Alisa grabbed Mushi and they jumped on Yein. "Yip Yip." Kayla said as soon as Alisa was on. They were soon soaring through the air. "So do you know how everyone is in danger?" Alisa asked bored of flying.

"I have no clue once so ever. All I know is that while I was mastering the avatar state I heard Zuko screaming for help. I just hope he isn't hurt because I chose pure cosmic energy over him." Kayla said hoping she made the right decision.

"Maybe we should head towards the Fire Nation. Wasn't that where everyone was heading anyway?" Alisa asked holding Mushi close to her ear.

"Great idea Alisa! How'd you think of that?" Kayla asked wondering when her friend became so smart.

"I didn't Mushi came up with it." Alisa said seriously. Kayla gave Alisa a worried look then told Yein to go north.

Kayla was asleep and Alisa was steering. _I hope Chen is okay. _Alisa said looking at the stars. They were flying over land and Alisa heard a familiar yell. "Toph you have to do something we have to get out of here!"

"Kayla wake up I think I heard Katara." Alisa said shaking her friend awake. The girls saw a campfire in the distance. They urged Yein to go faster and in no time they had landed and were walking towards the campsite. "Hey Kayla, Alisa what are you doing back?" Toph yelled from a distance. The gaang started running towards Alisa and Kayla.

"Hey did you master the avatar state?" Aang asked Kayla hoping she did.

"Yea I did. Wait a minute where's Zuko?" Kayla asked worried.

"And where's Chen." Alisa asked wondering if something bad had happened.

"Well we were just about to go after them." Sokka said avoiding the question.

"They were kidnapped by Azula." Toph finished. Kayla's and Alisa's jaws dropped. Kayla was trying not to cry. Alisa looked like she was about to cry. "We're going to find them." Kayla said sniffling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katara asked wondering if Kayla should go.

"Yes, we have to do this." Alisa said gathering herself.

"Which way did they go?" Kayla asked jumping on Yein.

"North," Toph said pointing south.

"Toph you're pointing south." Kayla said wondering which way was right.

"Oh then I meant south." Toph said blushing. Alisa jumped on Yein with Kayla and they started flying south, unsure of what then were getting into.

**Chapter 66:** Chen woke up in a metal room. It was probably twenty degrees. He looked around the room and saw Zuko on his side shivering. "Zuko are you okay?" Chen asked concerned for his friend.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little cold." Zuko said breathing fire.

"I really hope that Alisa and Kayla don't come back and find out what happened to us." Chen said scared for his new girlfriend.

"Same here, only I wouldn't count on it. Probably since you said that it will make it happen; every time I say that out loud Kayla comes after me." Zuko said remembering many experiences.

"That's great!" Chen said sarcastically. At that moment Azula walked in. "Now how are the two traitors this fine afternoon?" Azula asked with a cruel smile on her face.

"We're fine Azula; I would like to get out of this cold room though." Chen said sarcastically.

"Nah, I would really rather keep you here." Azula said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Why would you want to do that?" Zuko asked with a frown on his face.

"Cause I want to find out where Kayla is and she will come after you as soon as she finds out you're gone." Azula said with a smirk.

"Then why am I here?" Chen said who was tired of acting sarcastic.

"Because I can tell her best friend has a crush on you Chen and because I hate you now. Isn't that reason enough?" Azula said with a cruel smile on her face. Azula left leaving Chen and Zuko in the cold room.

Kayla was pacing Yein's saddle impatiently. "Kayla you should save your energy." Alisa said hoping Kayla would calm down.

"I can't! I hate Azula! How dare she kidnap Zuko again?!" Kayla said raising her voice. Alisa could feel the heat coming out of Kayla's finger tips.

"Kayla calm down I can feel the heat coming out of your finger tips from here." Alisa said who was on the opposite side of Yein.

"Sorry." Kayla said who was starting to calm down. Kayla sat down and took some deep breaths. "What's that?" Alisa said pointing to a large tower in the distance.

"That; is where we are headed." Kayla said hoping this would be easy. Yein landed about a mile away from Azula's tower. "Yein stay here and stay hidden." Kayla said walking away. Kayla and Alisa walked to Azula's tower and started looking in windows. Suddenly Kayla felt a rush of cold air. She walked towards it and looked in a very small window. It was about 6 inches across. She saw Zuko and Chen using firebending, trying to stay warm. "Zuko! Chen!" Kayla said in an excited whisper, "There you guys are! Alisa over here,"

"Get out of here!" Zuko whispered to Kayla as she started to use waterbending to make the window larger.

"Nah," Kayla said sarcastically. Alisa came over and helped make the window larger with earthbending. In moments the window was large enough for Kayla and Alisa to jump in the room. Kayla and Alisa hugged their boyfriends. Just as they were about to jump out the window, Azula burst in.

**Chapter 67:** Kayla's jaw dropped when she saw Azula with a wild look in her eyes. Many guards came in right behind Azula. Kayla looked around and saw firebenders, earthbenders, and a few people with swords and spears. Kayla looked and saw Chen and Zuko trying to evaluate the odds. With a wink from Alisa, Kayla and Alisa jumped into battle with Zuko and Chen right behind them. Kayla attacked firebenders who were aiming at Alisa, who couldn't fight multiple foes because they were in a metal room. Kayla used water from her necklace to go into octopus form, hitting anyone who came anywhere near her or Alisa. Alisa had grabbed a sword from the guard she recognized as Kanji. Alisa was fighting a few guards who were benders. Every time Alisa defeated someone Kayla heard Alisa say "Yosh!" Kayla was wondering what that meant but kept fighting anyway. Kayla saw Zuko and Chen fighting firebenders. Kayla continued fighting nearby guards. Suddenly more guards came in with nets. Before Kayla saw what was happening the net had surrounded Chen and he was knocked out. Kayla saw the nets coming towards Alisa. Kayla used the water whip to cut the net in half but while she was distracted Azula pounced on her. A net surrounded Zuko and Alisa before Kayla could get Azula off of her. Kayla felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black.

Alisa woke up in a small metal room. Her hands were attached with chains to the walls along with her ankles. Alisa's vision was fuzzy and it soon became clear. She saw Kayla, Chen, and Zuko in the room as well. They were all still unconscious. "Hey guys, are you okay?" Alisa said loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Huh?" Chen said waking up.

"Are you okay Chen?" Alisa asked in her dreamy voice.

"Yea I'm fine." Chen said trying to get rid of a splitting headache.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Alisa said trying to wake her best friend up. Kayla did not stir. "Zuko are you okay?" Chen said trying to wake Zuko up. Zuko started to stir. Thirty seconds later Zuko said "What happened?"

"Azula happened." Alisa said with disgust in her voice.

"Why isn't Kayla awake?" Zuko asked concerned.

"I don't know she won't wake up. I know she is alive though. I can hear her breathing." Alisa said loudly trying to wake Kayla up. Kayla stirred a little but soon settled back into an unconscious slumber. "I hope she is okay." Alisa said wondering if her friend was alright. Everyone started trying to think of a way to get out of here. Alisa expected Azula to burst into the room but she didn't. About an hour later Kayla started to stir again. "Oh my aching head." Kayla said trying to reach her head with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Zuko and Alisa asked at the same time.

"Yea I'm fine. How long have I been out?" Kayla asked almost afraid to know.

"About an hour longer than us," Alisa said.

"Great, anyone have a plan?" Kayla asked hoping someone did.

"Nope any chance you do?" Chen said hoping she did.

"I have one idea but it's a long shot." Kayla said wondering if it would work.

"What is it? It's worth a shot." Zuko said hoping it would work.

"Alisa you could try…." Kayla said not wanting to be wrong.

"What! What!" Alisa said beginning to be impatient.

"Metalbending."

**Chapter 68:** "What do you mean metalbending? Only Toph can metalbend." Alisa said bewildered by her friend's idea.

"You can try." Kayla said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Okay I will try." Alisa said trying to focus. Alisa closed her eyes trying to sense the earth within the metal. She started to feel the tiny earth fragments. She held on to the chains holing her to the wall. She "saw" the earth and tried to pull the chains apart. She felt the metal start to melt in her hands. The chains were ripped apart. She fell because her feet were still attached to the wall. She did the same thing with the chains on her ankles. She was soon free. "Congrats Alisa, you're a metalbender!" Kayla said happy for her friend. Alisa metalbended the chains off of everyone else and she felt the wall. She thought it was that way to the outside. Alisa put her hands on the wall. She punched it, trying to sense the earth fragments. Soon she punched the metal and it pushed towards the outside world. Everyone saw that it was dark. Alisa soon had a hole in the wall big enough for everyone to get out. Everyone jumped out and started to walk towards where Yein was. They heard a strange scream. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I guess Azula figured something out." Kayla said starting to run. In moments they had reached Yein. Everyone got on Yein and they started flying. Kayla was steering Yein when Zuko came up behind her. "So did you master the avatar state?" Zuko said making small talk.

"Yup," Kayla said staring at Zuko. Kayla stood up and kissed Zuko hoping this wouldn't close the last chakra. Chen and Alisa were kissing as well. Everyone had a wonderful night. After about four hours of flying they saw the gaang's camp. Yein landed and everyone walked to camp. "Hey Alisa I heard you saying yosh as you defeated guards. What in our worlds does that mean?" Kayla said as they approached camp.

"I remember it from our dimension. It means awesome and stuff like that." Alisa replied. Soon they heard Toph telling Katara, Aang and Sokka that the rest of the gaang was back. By the time everyone was at camp Katara, Aang and Sokka were wide awake waiting for them. "Hey you guys. How was the rescue mission?" Toph asked pretty disinterested.

"Fine I learned metalbending but more importantly where's Mushi?" Alisa asked concerned for her pet.

"He's in my tent… Wait did you say you learned metalbending!?" Sokka said who was clearly not listening very well.

"Yea just give me Mushi." Alisa said wanting to spend quality time with her pet. Alisa ran into Sokka's tent and grabbed Mushi. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning." Alisa said making herself an earth tent.

"I think I'm going to bed too." Kayla said making herself an earth tent. Everyone went to bed. Everyone went to bed happy hoping they could relax before the final battle.

**Chapter 69: **Everyone woke up early the next morning; except for Kayla. Everyone was careful not to wake Kayla up. At around eleven o'clock Kayla woke up realizing that she slept in. "I hope nothing happened while I was sleeping." Kayla said getting dressed. Kayla got all ready; she put on her necklace and bracelet. Kayla walked out of her tent and saw no one was around. Kayla put her hand to the ground trying to sense the other members of the gaang. Out of no where a banner swooped down and Kayla saw it said Congratulations Kayla! "SURPRISE!" everyone came out from hiding places.

"What are you guys doing?" Kayla asked shocked.

"Throwing you a party; you deserve it Avatar Kayla." Aang said bowing.

"Thanks you guys now let's party." Kayla said doing a back flip. The whole day was spent partying but Kayla's mind kept flowing back to something he had to do. Alisa saw Kayla was distracted in between activities like bobbing for apples and pin the tail on the ostrich horse. Alisa thought everyone saw this because everyone tried to not let much time elapse in between activities. At the end of the day Alisa saw that Kayla was faking being happy. Kayla said goodnight and went into her tent. Alisa was wondering what in the worlds was wrong now. "Did anyone realize something was on Kayla's mind today?" Alisa asked confused by her friend's behavior.

"Yea and I know what was going on." Aang said clearly not wanting to say what was on Kayla's mind.

"What was wrong?" Sokka asked clearly not noticing Aang facial expression.

"I don't know if she would want me to tell you guys, but I know she is nervous about fighting Azula." Aang said, "I'm going to bed." Aang walked to his tent and went to bed leaving everyone in dark about Kayla's feelings.

Kayla woke up early the next morning. She hoped to get up before anyone else did. She wrote a note to the gaang. She quickly packed her things and got on Yein. Yein moaned. "Shhhh Yein we can't wake anyone up. Yip Yip." Kayla said hoping no one would worry about her.

One hour later Zuko woke up ready to greet the day. He walked out of his tent and walked to where Kayla's tent was. "Where's Kayla's tent?" Zuko said in a whisper. He looked around and saw that Yein was gone as well. _Did Azula get Kayla again?_ He saw a note on the ground near Appa.

**Hey guys. I had to go somewhere. I will meet you in the Fire Nation. Aang most likely knows where I am. Aang you can tell them. If he doesn't know WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AANG!? I am kidding but seriously you better know where I am or at least what I am looking for. I will see you guys soon. Don't come after me. I have to do this on my own. It's an avatar thing. Meet you in the Fire Nation. See you soon. **

**-Kayla.**

Zuko sat down on the ground. _Where'd she go? We were jut beginning to be happy for a little while. What is so important no one could go with her?_ Everyone woke up and saw Zuko just sitting on the ground. "Zuko what's the matter?" Katara asked walking up behind him. He held up the note clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Aang where is she?" Katara asked not having a clue where Kayla was. Aang took a deep breath. "She's looking for a lion turtle." Aang said hoping that was enough to stop everyone's question.

"Why is she looking for a lion turtle?" Zuko asked confused.

"If she finds the lion turtle she can learn how to spiritbend." Aang said playing with the dirt.

"So I guess we should head for the Fire Nation." Alisa said packing her things. Everyone else packed and they were on their way to the Fire Nation.

**Chapter 70: **Kayla was flying around with Yein trying to find the lion turtle. _How difficult can it be to find a swimming island?_ Kayla looked at the map, trying to find a large body of water where the lion turtle would stand out. The day passed with Kayla never closing her eyes. At six o'clock Kayla's eyes started to grow heavy. She heard Yein moan from exhaustion so they landed. Kayla looked around and saw an odd looking island in the distance. _That could be the lion turtle._ Kayla found Yein some food and told her to stay put. Kayla made a sheet of ice and used waterbending to go to the island. Kayla walked onto the island and collapsed from exhaustion. She realized at that moment that she had grabbed her glider before leaving without realizing it. _I could have flown here. I have to remember I can fly. _Kayla instantly fell asleep.

Everyone had packed and they were ready to fly. Soon Appa was soaring through the sky. Zuko saw Alisa looking very depressed. "Are you okay Alisa?" Zuko said walking towards her.

"I guess it's just Kayla not saying good bye or letting me go with her. It was unlike her. I guess being in this dimension has changed her. I am not sure if it's for the better though. I know she wanted me to go with her to see Guru Pathik but I guess I can't be with her for everything. I won't be able to be with her for her fight with Azula." Alisa replied almost disappointed to what this dimension has done to her life.

"She's okay. She had to do this by herself. Aang had to do it alone. Only Momo went with him. I think Kayla thought it was something she HAD to do by herself." Zuko said sitting next to Alisa.

"Hey get away from my girlfriend." Chen said joking to Zuko.

"Okay, okay she's all yours. I like Avatar Kayla any way." Zuko said laughing. Everyone joked around for the rest of the day, trying to forget what would soon have to happen.

Kayla woke up about midnight on a strange island remembering that this could be a lion turtle. Kayla decided to go to the center of the "island." She reached the center of the island and tried to earthbend. She realized the strange hexagon wasn't made of earth. Kayla thought about what Aang did when he was on the lion turtle. She meditated and asked his past lives for advice. Kayla crossed her legs and tried meditating. When she opened her eyes she saw a ghostly figure. She looked closer and saw it was Martin Luther King Jr.

**Chapter 71: **"I'm Martin Luther King and your past life." Martin Luther King Jr. said

"Martin Luther King Jr. I would like your advice on how to help this world." Kayla said still in shock that such a historic person could be her past life.

"Use peace and understanding. I used that to stop segregation." Martin Luther King Jr. said disappearing. Kayla put her elbow on her knees. "That was a great help." Kayla said sarcastically. Kayla closed her eyes and meditated. Kayla opened her eyes and saw a Chinese man. "I am Zhang Zuolun. I am a Chinese war lord. Use force to win your battles. Never show mercy." Zhang Zuolun said disappearing.

"That was REALLY helpful. I will just be a ruthless warlord and destroy Azula with an iron fist." Kayla said sarcastically. Kayla took a deep breath hoping the next avatar would be more helpful. Kayla closed her eyes and when her eyes opened she saw an African-American man. "Who are you?" Kayla asked not having a clue who he was.

"I am Jonathan Clarkson Gibbs. People describe me as a prominent African-American officeholder during Reconstruction. I served as Florida's first black Secretary of State and Superintendent of Public Instruction. Along with Josiah Thomas Walls, I was one of the most powerful African-American officeholders in the state of Florida during Reconstruction. You can't give up. You must go after what you want. Don't show any hesitation." Jonathan Clarkson Gibbs said disappearing seconds after he spoke.

"That wasn't so completely useless." Kayla said hoping the next avatar helped. Kayla meditated one last time. Hoping this would work. Kayla closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Shakespeare. "I am William Shakespeare. I could have been a waterbender. I chose the life of a poet instead. I inspired people with my poetry. Inspire the people of the worlds to make peace. The spirits were mad with our world and didn't have the avatar reincarnated until Mr. Gibbs. Make wise choices or both worlds will regret it." William Shakespeare said before disappearing.

"I shouldn't have asked him. Now I am very confused." Kayla said holding her head in her hands. Kayla tried to think even though each of the historian's speeches just made her more confused. Kayla finally walked closer to the lion turtle's head. Kayla walked as slowly as she could not really sure if she wanted to see a lion turtle. Kayla jumped into the water and started to swim. She went underwater and saw the enormous paw. She swam closer and closer, using her waterbending to fight the currents. Kayla touched the paw and it started to rise, taking her to the surface. Kayla did not try to escape the force pulling her to the surface. When she reached the surface she came face-to-face with the lion turtle. _You are an avatar no? And you have mastered the four elements and the avatar state._ A strong mysterious voice spoke inside of Kayla's mind. "You are correct. I am from a different dimension and I have mastered the elements and the avatar state." Kayla said who sounded more confident than she felt, "I was hoping to learn how to energybend so that I will not have to take Azula's life." _I see. You are a wise, young, yet powerful young avatar. The true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. From beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light._ The lion turtle touched Kayla's forehead and chest and an ominous green light made Kayla close her eyes to shield herself from the blinding green light. "Thank you, I don't think I would ever have the courage to end someone's life. Even Azula's." Kayla said hoping her soul was pure enough to conquer Azula's evil soul.

**Chapter 72: **The gaang had continued flying all day. Alisa walked around bending hunks of metal with her new skill of metalbending. Chen just sat around staring at Alisa's beautiful hair whipping around in the wind. Zuko just sat around trying to picture Kayla's hair at the moment. At five o'clock Appa landed on a small fire nation island. It was barely inhabited so the gaang was just camping. It was about April so the weather was fair and great for camping. Everyone gathered around the campfire. Alisa was looking especially depressed; she looked like she did when Kayla was unconscious. Chen took Alisa's hand and brought her away from the gaang. "Are you okay Alisa?" Chen asked even though he knew the answer.

"No. My best friend left me and she knew I would want to come. We've been through like everything together. I know I can't be with her for everything but I want to spend as much time as possible with her if, if." Alisa couldn't make out the words but Chen knew what she meant, if Kayla didn't come back from the final battle.

"It's okay I know what you mean." Chen said holding Alisa in a hug. Alisa tried to stifle a cry but started to cry nonetheless. Chen held Alisa until she gathered herself. They walked back to camp hand in hand with Chen understanding Alisa's pain. Alisa and Chen reached camp with everyone staring at them. "What a boyfriend and girlfriend can't walk away for a few minutes?" Alisa asked in a joking voice. The gaang started laughing and everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening. Everyone went to sleep soundly unaware of the danger the fire nation was in.

**Chapter 73:** Kayla had opened her glider and was flying towards where Yein was asleep. Kayla saw the sun rising. Kayla saw Yein and saw how peaceful she was so Kayla walked to a tree and sat down, waiting for Yein to wake up. Around nine o'clock Yein woke up and saw Kayla just sitting on the ground. Yein moaned as if to say how was your night? "I didn't sleep much but I learned how to energybend. We can go find everyone else now." Kayla said loading everything on to Yein. In fifteen minutes Yein and Kayla were ready to fly. In the air Kayla started thinking. _Now I am officially ready to stop Azula. Aw man. Am I ready? I hope so. _Kayla tried to concentrate on flying. They continued flying for another hour. Out of nowhere a huge flaming ball whisked passed the top of Kayla's head, just missing her hair. Kayla looked to see an airship right in front of Yein. Kayla yanked on Yein's reins to make her fly higher. Yein flapped her tail once and Yein soared above the airship. Yein flew as fast as she could above the air ship and far away. In minutes Kayla and Yein had left the airship far behind.

Meanwhile on the airship: "Sir the girl disappeared into the clouds. We couldn't turn around. We lost her." A guard said to a Kanji.

"Are you sure?" Kanji asked not liking what Azula would do.

"Yes but we think she was alone and flying towards the fire nation. If we gain speed we might be able to get to her before she meets up with the rest of them." The guard said not sure what Captain Kanji would like to do.

"Turn around and fly as fast as possible. Azula won't be happy if this mission is unsuccessful." Kanji said turning to the window. He looked out at the sky, wondering if he was on the right side and if Chen was okay. Kanji was not sure if he could destroy Chen if he faced him in battle.

**Chapter 74:** Alisa woke up the next morning first. She walked around camp trying to think. She suddenly felt weird; like something bad was about to happen. She felt the ground. No one was coming. "I really hope I'm wrong."

"About what?" Aang asked coming out of his tent.

"It's nothing." Alisa said not wanting to worry anyone.

"Are you sure? It could be something. It could be very important." Aang said in a childish voice.

"I just have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." Alisa said, "I am probably just paranoid and I want Kayla to be back to fix it or something."

"Maybe you are right but we have to get to the Fire Nation capital as soon as possible anyway. Your feeling could be right." Aang said getting serious. Aang started packing. Alisa shrugged away her bad feelings and started packing as well. In about fifteen minutes everyone else was up and started packing too. No one was really talking. Everyone knew that Azula would be attacking soon. Everyone just hoped she would wait for them to meet up with Kayla and no one was expecting what would happen next.

Kayla turned and saw that the airship was far behind. "Yein its okay they are far behind us." Kayla said relaxing. Yein started slowing down. She was flying at about 5 miles per hour. Kayla laid down for a moment and took a deep breath. Kayla sat up and saw something that made her jump. The airship from before was rising out of the clouds. "Yip, Yip Yein Yip, Yip!" Kayla said panicking. A net was shot from the air ship and it encased Kayla. She struggled to break free. The net turned into a metal encasing around Kayla. There was one small hole for air. Kayla tried to break the encasing but her waterbending had no effect. Yein had stopped and was all of a sudden falling. Kayla tried to open the metal encasing but it was no use. Yein had crashed to the ground. Kayla hit her head when Yein crashed. Everything went black.

**Chapter 75: **Alisa was on Appa, playing with a piece of metal. A strong, uncomfortable feeling hit her. She remembered having this feeling before. _Oh no!_ "Stop Appa!" Alisa screamed recognizing the feeling.

"What? Why?" Aang asked confused.

"I wrote that note before telling you I was leaving and remember I told you I have a special sense to Kayla. I have a feeling a really, really bad feeling. Something happened to Kayla. Something really bad." Alisa said scared for her best friend.

"Then come on Aang turn Appa around." Zuko said standing up.

"I am not sure you guys what if this is a trap for the rest of us?" Aang said trying to think sensibly.

"To bad, I am going after Kayla whether you come or not." Alisa said trying to find a way off of Appa without killing herself.

"So am I." Zuko said grabbing his stuff.

"Come on you guys stop fighting. We have to think sensibly. Kayla has been known to get out of tough spots. We have to trust that she can get out on her own." Katara said who was concerned for Kayla.

"Okay but if she isn't at the capital twenty four hours after we get there I am going after her." Alisa said hoping it wouldn't be to late.

"Same here," Zuko said putting his stuff back down.

"Fine," Katara said realizing this was the closest thing to an agreement they would be able to get to.

"Sorry what just happened? I wasn't listening." Toph said joking around. Everyone joined in on a group laugh everyone however was unaware of what was really going on.

**Chapter 76: **Kayla woke up in a metal room. She had chains holding her arms and legs to the wall. "Great and Azula will be walking in here in three two one." Kayla said and at that exact moment Kanji. "Oh you I was expecting Azula." Kayla said with a sly smile on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you will see Azula again when she conquers the Fire Nation." Kanji said with a cruel smile on his face. Kayla's smile had disappeared quickly and a frown took its place. "Why are you working with Azula?" Kayla said not understanding this person's reasons.

"Azula is and was a very good friend of mine." Kanji said trying his best not to show emotion.

"So you are willing to go to jail after this war to help your friend?" Kayla asked amazed at his loyalty.

"Yes. I am willing to do anything for Azula. She once saved my life." Kanji said obviously remembering a bad experience.

"I am sorry if I brought up bad memories even though I hate Azula I am amazed that you are that loyal to Azula." Kayla said who was hoping she could soften him up, "If you don't mind what's your name?"

"Kanji, please no more questions Azula will conquer the Fire Nation soon enough and then she will decide your fate." Kanji said walking out of the room leaving Kayla alone to think about what she just found out. Kayla felt the rocking of where she was. She was in an airship. _I could use airbending to get off this ship if I get out. Wait what about Yein? Is she somewhere on this ship? Or did they leave her stranded somewhere? Next time someone comes here I will ask. _Kayla felt the chains in her hand. They weren't very strong. She could probably break through them. Kanji walked into the room with some water. He gave Kayla a drink. He stood there obviously waiting for Kayla to swallow. _Azula must have realized how I got out that time._ Kayla gulped down the water but before Kanji could leave she said "Where is Yein?"

"Who?" Kanji asked confused.

"My bison." Kayla said annoyed.

"Oh that thing it is on the ship." Kanji said leaving. Kayla breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't tied up somewhere all alone. Kayla took one more deep breathe and used her fingers to waterbend the water out of her necklace.

**Chapter 77:** Alisa was pacing the saddle. _Is Kayla okay? The feeling is gone but that doesn't mean she's out of danger does it?_ Alisa was very confused ad the sooner they got to the capital the better. "Are we there yet?" Alisa said impatiently.

"Yea we're going to be there very, very soon actually in five, four, three, two, one." Aang said but then as they flew over a mountain range his jaw dropped.

Kayla was using her waterbending to cut the chains holding her to the wall. In fifteen minutes her hands were free. With two free hands it took one minute to free her ankles. Kayla walked to the door holding her in. She saw it was locked. She reached to behind her ear and pulled out a pin. _I knew this would come in handy someday._ Kayla unlocked the door and walked out. She locked the door behind her. _That might by me some time before people realize I am gone._ She walked down the corridor, ducking into rooms and hallways when guards walked past. Kayla had been away from her cell for about half an hour when all of a sudden she heard a loud ringing. She saw red lights flashing everywhere. _I guess they found out I was gone._ She ran down the hallway trying to find Yein. Then she saw it, she opened a door and saw a large cell. There was Yein. There were chains on all six of her legs. She made a noise that sounded extremely happy. "Shh Yein we're going to get out of here." Kayla said slicing Yein's chains with waterbending. Soon Yein was free. Kayla looked around and saw there was a huge exit, big enough for Yein to fly out. Kayla opened the exit and jumped onto Yein, just as they were about to fly out Kanji burst in the chamber. Yein flicked her tail and the wind blew Kanji into a wall. "Sorry Kanji!" Kayla yelled as they flew into the distance.

"You guys we have a problem." Aang said staring at the capital in flames. Everyone ran to the front of Appa's saddle and saw what Aang saw. "What can we do? Kayla's not here!" Katara said wondering what to do.

"What's going on I can't see!" Toph said annoyed.

"The capital is in flames and that means Azula has attacked and Kayla isn't here to defeat her!" Sokka said pacing Appa's saddle.

"Are you sure about that?" Kayla said dropping from the sky.

"Oh Kayla are you okay I had a feeling something terrible happened to you!" Alisa said hugging her best friend.

"I got kidnapped by Azula's goons but they are a bunch of idiots." Kayla said laughing. Appa landed and Yein landed next to him.

"Appa, Yein you guys take Momo and stay safe. Alisa, do you want Mushi to go with them?" Kayla said giving Yein a hug

"I think so." Alisa said hugging Mushi. Everyone hugged the animals of the gaang. Kayla suddenly got a dark serious face, "We'll handle Azula."

**Chapter 78: **Appa, Yein, and Momo flew off leaving the gaang ready to face evil; again. They were about to go into battle when Kayla said "Wait you guys. I am not sure how it will end with me and Azula but you guys are and always will be my best friends." Everyone joined in on a group hug. Kayla gave Alisa a special hug and then everyone went into battle. Just as Kayla was about to fly off Zuko stopped her. "You're coming back." Zuko said determined.

"Yes, I am. Please make sure no one helps me. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Even if that means I do." Kayla said. They kissed. Kayla flew off and hoped that it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared.

Alisa ran off into battle. She noticed a large number of firebenders attacking women and children. Alisa used earthbending to throw them into the air. "YOSH!" Alisa said happy.

"Thank you," A young Fire Nation girl said.

"Your welcome but I would hide if I were you that wasn't all of them." Alisa said happy she could help these people.

Toph was throwing Azula's guards in the air. Sokka was fighting people with his sword. "Sokka, how are you doing?" Toph asked concerned.

"Good, I think. AHHHHH! Toph I could use some help." Sokka screamed as a group of firebenders came at him. Toph used earthbending to jump in front of Sokka. She used earthbending to throw the soldiers up in the air. Then she made an earth cell around them. "Thanks Toph." Sokka said relieved.

"Come on we have to make sure everyone else is okay." Toph said running through the streets of the capital. Toph and Sokka ran hand in hand, trying to find everyone else. Then they saw Chen and Alisa fighting earth and firebenders. Toph looked around and saw a metal cart with weapons for Azula's army. She dumped the weapons and wrapped the metal around the earthbenders. Alisa quickly made an earth cell around the firebenders. "That takes care of them now where's Aang, Katara, and Zuko?" Chen asked concerned.

"I don't know we haven't seen them. Let's keep looking and fighting." Toph said walking towards the palace.

"How do you think Kayla's doing?" Alisa asked concerned for her best friend and if she might never see her again.

"I don't know but let's hope she's okay." Chen said holding Alisa's hand.

**Chapter 79: **Kayla was flying through the air on her glider. She saw firebenders and earthbenders terrorizing Fire Nation citizens. _I have to defeat Azula. Everyone else will help these people. _Kayla continued flying to where she knew Azula would be. She flew to the Fire Nation palace. There were Azula's guards guarding the doors to the palace. Kayla landed behind a house. She needed the element of surprise. Kayla took water from her necklace and water whipped the guards. The guards fell and Kayla walked in the palace. She realized now that the floor was made of earth. _That is very convenient for an earthbender, or an avatar. _Kayla continued through the palace, looking for the throne room. In a few minutes Kayla saw a large fancy door. "I guess I found Azula." Kayla said in a whisper. Kayla walked to the door. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready; I'm ready to face Azula." Kayla said. She pushed the door open and saw Azula sitting on the thrown. "That's not your seat it's Zuko's." Kayla said angry at Azula.

"Oh really, now what are YOU doing here if I remember correctly you are just a stupid not important southern waterbender." Azula said with a cruel smile on her ugly face.

"You want to know the big secret about me Azula?" Kayla asked with a smirk on her face. Azula nodded.

"I have been wondering that since I met you." Kayla smiled a cruel smile realizing Azula truly had no idea. She slammed her hands into the earth and threw a huge rock in Azula's direction. It missed Azula's head by inches. "I'm an avatar." Kayla said with a huge grin on her face.

Azula's jaw dropped. "You're a what!" She screamed angry with herself for not figuring it out.

"You heard me." Kayla said still in fighting position, "I am an avatar. Do I need to show you another element or are you going to give up?"

"Never," Azula said throwing a fireball at Kayla and so the great battle begins.

Chen, Alisa, Toph, and Sokka were running through the Fire Nation capital. Everyone was taking turns fighting any of Azula's soldiers that came in their way. Alisa spotted a firebending guard coming from behind a house.

"You will not get past." He growled, getting ready to deal out a huge firebending attack. She swung her sword up and then slicing down, bringing the guard to his knees in pain. Using Earthbending, she finished him off, launching him back into the house, letting out her battle cry "YOSH!"

Chen looked in amazement. "See, you are a great fighter when you are serious."

Alisa blushed. "Yeah, I call that combo, The Mushi." She said with seriousness in her voice. The gaang sighed. They finally found Katara fighting a man with jet black hair and a sword. Katara was clearly winning the fight but Toph's jaw dropped. She quickly made an earth encasing around the man. "Thanks Toph but I could have handled him." Katara said putting the water back in her water skin.

"That's not why I did that." Toph said angrily, "That's the man who killed Suki."

**Chapter 80: **"Why'd you do that?!" Sokka screamed at the man.

"Wait a minute; you were the man who spied on Kayla and you Katara." Alisa said confused at the turn of events, "Azula called him into my cell once and said that he spied on you. What's his name? Oh yea it's Kanji."

"YOU KILLED SUKI!!!!!" Sokka screamed.

"Sokka calm down, if you want your revenge you can get it later. We have to save these people. We have to find Aang and Zuko." Katara said grabbing her brother's arm. She dragged Sokka away from Kanji. The gaang ran away to save the people of the Fire Nation.

The fireball barely missed Kayla's head. "Do you want to know how there are two avatars? Hey when you lose maybe I will visit you in jail and tell you." Kayla said in a childish mocking voice. Azula threw a flaming disk at Kayla. Kayla used airbending to do a back flip to dodge it. "Then again maybe I won't." Azula made a fire whip and tried to touch Kayla with it. Kayla used airbending to avoid the fire whip. Kayla rolled on the ground and made earth armor. She used earthbending and airbending to propel herself forward. Azula jumped out of the way at the last second causing Kayla to smash right into the wall. Kayla was knocked down fortunately the earth was still around her because Azula threw a flaming disk at Kayla. Kayla rubbed her head and stood up once again. Kayla took the earth off of her hands and took water from the air. Kayla shot a water bullet at Azula and it hit her square in the chest. Azula was pushed back and thrown on the ground. "Had enough yet?" Kayla asked trying not to show this battle was not easy. "Nothing's over until the fat lady sings." Azula said. Azula was starting to get that wild look in her eyes. Azula made fire daggers and threw them at Kayla. "Aren't you going to firebend? Or is it to hard for a waterbender?" Azula said hoping to upset Kayla.

"Fine I will firebend. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kayla said with a smirk. Kayla made a blazing ark. Azula's jaw dropped when she saw Kayla had made blue fire. She jumped out of the way at the last possible second. "How did you? Never mind, it's time to end this fight." Azula said with the craziest look on her face. She had two of her fingers up on each hand. She moved around in a circular form. After thirty seconds Azula took aim and fired lighting at Kayla. Kayla took the lightning in one hand. She felt the power coursing through her veins. She brought it down to her stomach and then aimed at the ceiling. The lighting hit the ceiling and it shattered. Shattered pieces of stone and metal were raining on Azula and Kayla. Kayla brought earth above her head to protect her. Azula was avoiding all the debris she could. Huge piece of metal was about to hit Azula. Kayla had a split second to make a life changing decision. Kayla, using airbending to increase speed ran to Azula and knocked her out of the way of the piece of metal. There was smoke and dust all around. Azula looked shocked that Kayla had saved her. Azula had a moment of conflicted emotion. Then she threw a fireball at Kayla who was on the ground, slightly wounded. Kayla's eyes widened. She rolled over and was in shocked. She tried to get up. Her leg was broken. Kayla took a deep breath. Azula's eyes widened when she saw Kayla. Kayla's eyes started glowing. Kayla made an air spout and started attacking Azula again. Azula's eyes flickered with uncertainty for a moment. _Should she surrender? No fight to the death._

**Chapter 81: **Everyone was running through the streets of the capital. Sokka's mind kept wandering. He was almost sliced by one of Azula's soldiers because he wasn't paying attention. "Sokka what's the matter with you? You could have been killed." Toph said concerned, "I loved you remember."

"Sorry it's just that guy, Kanji." Sokka said.

"We have to find Aang and Zuko, come on." Toph said grabbing Sokka's hand. Everyone reached the center of the capital. They saw the palace with Aang and Zuko in front of it. Anytime any of Azula's guards came close to the palace they were easily defeated by the avatar and firelord. "Aang you're okay!" Katara said running up to Aang. She kissed him. "Have you seen anything of Kayla?" Alisa asked concerned.

"We know she is in the palace fighting Azula." Zuko said disappointed in his sister.

"Why aren't we helping her?" Alisa said about to barge into the palace.

"No I can't let you." Zuko said stepping in front of Alisa, "Before the battle she told me to make sure no one helps her. I want to help but I can't defy her. I respect Kayla to much. The most we can do is make sure Azula doesn't have reinforcements."

"Okay but the next soldier that comes near here is mine." Alisa said who needed to let some anger out. Alisa took a few deep breaths. Kanji walked around the corner. He saw the gaang and started to run. Alisa made quicksand and Kanji sunk into the ground. Only his head was showing. "He killed Suki!" Sokka said taking a few deep breaths.

"Sokka calm down, remember what I've said about revenge?" Aang said putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder, "It's like a two headed rat viper while you watch your enemy go down your being poisoned yourself."

"Okay Aang, I will think about it. I am not saying I won't do anything though." Sokka said shifting away from Aang's hand. More guards came around the corner. "They're going down." Alisa said angry with Azula and her goons. Alisa attacked all of the guards with small rocks. Five of them were instantly unconscious. There were five other ones and they were all firebenders. They uniformly made fireballs and aimed them at the group. Alisa made an earth wall and made it move towards the enemy. They were unconscious as well. "Wow Alisa you're a really good earthbender when you're angry and not hitting the cactus juice." Zuko said. Everyone joined in on a short lived group laugh. A guard stealthy moved towards the gaang. He threw a piece of metal at Zuko's head but at the last moment he moved and Chen was in the way. The piece of metal hit Chen square in the head and he blacked out.

Alisa's anger was off the charts. She threw a rock the size of a truck at the guard. He was flattened. "Chen, Chen are you alright?" Alisa screamed trying to wake Chen up. Chen stirred and said in a weak voice "Alisa I'm fine just keep yourself safe, I'll be fine." Chen blacked out once again.

"Katara can you do something?" Alisa said in tears.

"I can try just keep any other guards away from me and Chen." Katara said taking water out of her water skin. Katara moved the water around on Chen's head. The water glowed faintly and Chen stirred. His breathing steadied. "He's going to be okay." Katara said with relief. Lighting just hit the ceiling of the palace and it shattered. "Let's just hope the same about Kayla."

**Chapter 82: **Kayla was in the air spout using water from her necklace to water whip Azula any chance she got. Azula was jumping and using jet propulsion to avoid Kayla's attacks. Azula glanced behind her and that was a mistake. She slammed right into a wall. Kayla used earthbending to pin Azula down Kayla eyes were glowing she started to speak in a voice that was not hers. The voice was deep and mysterious. She sounded like all of her past lives' voices were combined. You could barely hear her own voice only if you listened very closely you would hear the tiniest bit of a girl's voice teeming with uncertainty. "You have disrupted the balance of this world. The avatar needed help of another. This has never been done before. You will now pay the ultimate price. Azula screamed as Kayla used all the elements to make a single point. At the last second Kayla's eyes stopped glowing and the elements became separate and the water splashed onto Azula. Kayla used earth to make something to hold herself up. The earth around Azula's ankles and wrists disappeared into the ground. "You are so; weak!" Azula said starting to make a fire bomb. Kayla sensed Azula doing this and locked her hands in earth. Kayla took a deep breath. _This is dangerous but there is no other way._ Kayla put one hand on Azula's forehead and one on Azula's chest. Kayla heard the lion turtle chanting in an inaudible voice. Her body started to be encased in a mysterious, eerie, blue light. A second later Azula was starting to be encased in a red light. The light slowly but steadily encased the two girls' bodies. Alisa had seen the light and ran into the palace. She saw her friend being encased in light. She was about to run out to save her friend when Aang stopped her. "She must do this on her own" Alisa watched as the two lights fought against each other. Zuko walked in and stared at the mysterious lights. When the blue light started to win the red light got some unknown power source and fought back. After ten minutes of not much of a change in the lights the blue light started to weaken. The red light consumed all of the blue light. Soon there was only a little bit of blue light left. Kayla's right eye was still fighting.

**Chapter 83:** "Kayla no!" Alisa and Zuko said at the same time. Neither of them were ready to loose Kayla. Out of nowhere the blue light reached some unknown power source. The blue light overpowered the red light in five seconds. The blue light shined brighter than anything anyone could ever see. The blue light was seen all over the world. Even a few people who like avatar in Kayla's dimension saw a flash of blue. The blue light slowly dimmed. When the light was gone Azula fainted. Kayla removed the earth holding Azula. Azula collapsed in a pile. Kayla stumbled then stood up straight. Alisa ran over and hugged her best friend with Zuko close behind her. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked concerned.

"I think my leg is broken but otherwise I'm okay and so is the world." Kayla said with a smile. Zuko smiled and scooped Kayla up in his arms and walked out. "Wait a minute Zuko I want to tell Azula something. Azula started to stir. "Hey Azula, I guess the fat lady has sung in my favor. Your firebending is gone and the world is safe." Kayla said with a smirk. Zuko carried her away. Azula eyes rolled back, leaving the world safe again. Zuko carried Kayla out of the palace. Katara, Toph, Sokka, and a newly awake Chen were waiting outside and Zuko came out. "Kayla, are you okay?" Katara asked concerned for what Azula had done.

"Yea I just have a broken leg at least I think it's broken but Azula's bending is gone, forever." Kayla said happy that this adventure was finally over. Aang and Alisa walked out of the palace with Azula in handcuffs. "Chen you're okay!" Alisa screamed happily. Alisa let go of Azula and ran to Chen. She wrapped her arms around Chen. "Not so tight. You're squishing me" Chen said happy that the world was safe again.

"Sorry Chen, I'm just happy everyone's safe." Alisa said loosening her grip, "Oh no is Mushi and the animals okay?"

"I think they're fine but if you are so concerned; Aang do you still have your bison whistle?" Kayla asked. Aang dug around in his pocket and found the whistle. He blew in it as hard as he could. Kayla looked at the setting sun and saw the bisons coming. She saw Momo flying next to them. "There they are!" Zuko said following Kayla's gaze. Appa and Yein landed. Alisa jumped on and found Mushi in Appa's saddle. "Oh Mushi I won't leave you again!" Alisa said dreamily.

"I guess her seriousness doesn't last long." Aang said with a giggle. Aang led Azula away. The rest of the gaang joined in on a group hug. Aang soon came back and joined in on the group hug. Zuko was still holding Kayla. Kayla grabbed his face. "I love you Zuko." Kayla said. She kissed him. "I love you too Kayla." Zuko said kissing her back. Toph grabbed Sokka and kissed him. Aang figured he would follow the crowd and he kissed Katara. Alisa looked around. She put Mushi on the ground and kissed Chen. "Wow you put Mushi down! You must really like me!" Chen said joking.

"I guess I do." Alisa said blushing.

**Chapter 84: **A week later many of Azula's followers were safely in jail. The world was celebrating the peace. There were parties all over the world. The biggest was right in the heart of the Fire Nation. People from all over the world were in the capital, celebrating the return of Fire Lord Zuko and of the return of peace to the world. The gaang was in a group together. Katara and Aang were dancing together. Toph was dancing with Sokka who kept stepping on Toph's feet. "Stop that Sokka I need those to see with!" Toph said with annoyance.

"Sorry Toph, I'm a horrible dancer." Sokka said. Alisa and Chen were sitting off looking deeply into each other's eyes with Mushi on the table next to them. "Hey where'd Zuko and Kayla go?" Chen asked who was starting to be annoyed with Mushi.

"If I know Kayla she'll be off somewhere alone with Zuko." Alisa said putting Mushi down and giving Chen a kiss.

Meanwhile on a hill top away from the noise and excitement of the Fire Nation capital: "So I guess I am going to have to leave soon, Fire Lord Zuko." Kayla said upset that her time in this dimension was over.

"I guess so and don't call me Fire Lord." Zuko said disappointed Kayla was leaving, "I can still visit you though and since your dimension doesn't really have the atmosphere you need to bend so you will need to remaster the elements. I can come and teach you firebending again."

"That will be fun. I can only imagine what my mom will say when she finds out what happened." Kayla said thinking about what her mom will think, "And Zuko, I want to help you."

"With what?" Zuko said not knowing what Kayla means.

"I want to help you find your mom. I have my mom to go back to and you need yours." Kayla said remembering her loving mother.

"You can try but I looked for a year and I would think after my father was defeated she would come out of hiding." Zuko said wishing he could find his mother.

"Oh really; Zuko stay here I have a surprise for you." Kayla said with a mischievous on her face. Zuko was really confused but stayed where he was while Kayla took out her glider with difficulty because of her broken leg and flew towards a fire nation island in the distance. Zuko watched his nation celebrating the peace and how a year ago people were dieing trying to destroy the other nations. He was distracted and didn't notice Kayla coming back with someone next to her. She walked up the hill using her glider to help her walk with the person next to her. Kayla nudged the person forward. "Zuko" Zuko turned his head and saw the woman he had waited years to see again. "Mom," Zuko said. He hugged Ursa. She hugged her son. They hugged hoping to erase the last six years. Zuko started to tear. He whipped his eyes. "Kayla how did find her?" Zuko asked amazed that his mom was found.

"I was flying to defeat the evil that is Azula, no offence Princess Ursa." Kayla said.

"None taken and please I haven't been princess in years." Ursa said happy to be reunited with her son.

"I looked down and saw her and I brought her into the Fire Nation so even if I lost you could be reunited." Kayla said smiling. "I am going back to the celebration. You two catch up" Kayla said walking slowly back to the capital.

**Chapter 85:** Kayla walked to the capital and found the gaang sitting at a table. "Where's Zuko?" Katara asked with curiosity burning in her voice.

"He's at a family reunion." Kayla said with a laugh.

"With who a long lost cousin who's not evil?" Aang said laughing.

"No, his mom." Kayla said glad she could reunite the family.

"You found his mom?" Chen asked wondering if she was kidding.

"Yes she did." Zuko said walking up to the gaang with his mom right behind him. "Mom, this is Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, you remember Chen, and Alisa." Zuko said happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, you may call me Ursa." Ursa said happy to be with her son again. Kayla slipped away from the reunion and flew away from the party. _I saved this dimension but will I be able to save my own?_

Aang had noticed Kayla fly away. "Guys I will be right back." Aang said opening his glider and flying off. He flew off and found Kayla on top of a volcano. "Hey Avatar what cha doing?" Aang asked Kayla.

"Thinking," Kayla said not making eye contact, "I saved this world but what about mine? I have to relearn the elements in my dimension. My mom won't let me save the world. I will have to wait until I have freedom. That means four years! What if the world is destroyed by then?!"

"You can do it Kayla. You destroyed the greatest evil this world has ever seen. You can save your world too." Aang said putting his hand on Kayla's shoulder, "Come back to the party relax. You have to go back to your dimension soon so until then have some fun." Aang said grabbing Kayla's hand. He opened his glider and brought her back to the party. Kayla and Aang landed. The gaang had a group hug. The party was enjoyed by everyone. Kayla knew however the good times would not last forever.

**Chapter 86: **The next day Kayla was packing up all of her things. Alisa was beside her, packing her things. "This year past so fast," Kayla said holding the bracelet Zuko gave her.

"Well technically it was nine months and in our dimension it has been like five minutes." Alisa said holding Mushi close to her, "Do you think my parents will let me keep Mushi?"

"Probably let's just hope your cat doesn't eat him." Kayla said with a giggle.

"Yea I hope it doesn't." Alisa said. The girls continued packing. When they were all done Toph came in. "Hey you guys, the train to your dimension is about to leave so unless you want to stay here the rest of your life you better get your stuff and get out of this palace." Toph said.

"Well I do kind of want to stay here." Kayla said with a giggle.

"Me too" Alisa said holding Mushi.

"To bad you guys you have to leave and save your dimension. We're coming with you to explain to your parents about what you have done to save our world." Toph said grabbing Kayla's stuff. Kayla looked around at the Fire Nation Palace as she left it, hoping to be back again soon. Kayla followed Alisa and Toph out of the palace and stood next to Zuko. "Take my hand." Zuko said as they were about to go to Kayla's dimension.

"You know eventually I will have to learn how to transcend the dimensions by myself." Kayla said taking Zuko's hand. In the next second they were back in Kayla's backyard. Kayla sighed, happy to be home again. She went into her house and looked at the time. 11:55 am. "We left at 11:50 am. Wow we really have been gone for five minutes." Kayla said sitting on her couch, "You guys talk to Alisa's parents first; my mom won't be home for like five or six hours. I will practice waterbending." The gaang shrugged and walked out the front door towards Alisa's house. Kayla walked through her house; she vacuumed and did other things for her mom. _I can't wait for Mom to come home. The world will be different and I will be the one to change it._


End file.
